


Your True Worth

by AliceLankford



Series: More Than Comrades, Better Than Friends [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV, Caretaking, First Love, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Gladnis, Hurt Ignis Scientia, M/M, Making Out, Massage, Oblivious Ignis, Oral Sex, Pining, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-04 02:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 43,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12761115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceLankford/pseuds/AliceLankford
Summary: Ignis works himself to the bone, and Gladio is determined to help his friend wind down. Gladio harbors a long time crush on his friend, and is trying to figure out a way to show him he cares.Set in Brotherhood era, Ignis is 18 and Gladio is 19.Alternate description: Gladio is too shy to tell Ignis how he feels, so he's going to try and show him with kindness.





	1. Reaching Out

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely adore these two! Sorry for any mistakes, I wrote this quickly and don't have a beta reader. I'll go back and fix things later.

Though Ignis would not admit it aloud, he was thoroughly exhausted. He bit back a sigh out of habit - after all, it was unseemly for the prince’s advisor to express any form of disinterest or fatigue - and walked into the lobby of his apartment building. As he rode the elevator to his floor Ignis adjusted his shoulder bag of documents and hissed in pain. He was certain he had pulled something in practice earlier, but he hadn’t had the time to properly ice and treat it. He’d have to see to it after he’d gone through the stack of reports he’d brought home and all of the emails he’d accumulated throughout the day.

  
Ignis didn’t feel the relief that one would think would accompany coming home. It was just another place he carried out the roles of his post, merely a place he could grab a few hours of sleep before he tackled another hectic day. Most days he didn’t mind the humdrum duties and looking after Noctis, but lately he had felt worn out, as if all the color had been leached from his soul and not even Ebony could make him feel fully awake.

  
There was a light on in his living room, but he figured he must have forgotten to turn it off. However when he turned the corner he dropped his bag at the sight of a familiar form lounging in one of his arm chairs.

  
“Gladiolus, why in the Six are you in my apartment?” Ignis huffed indignantly and forced himself to get over the shock of finding someone in his home. Scowling he added, “How did you get in?”

  
Gladio looked quite comfortable and at ease, relaxed in a black tank top and gray jeans. One of his legs was crossed over his knee at the ankle and he was leaning his head on his hand, golden eyes smiling at Ignis over a book. He folded the book in his lap and waved, grinning broadly. Ignis was equally irked and oddly charmed, though Gladio had that effect on people.

  
Gladio’s voice was warm and bright. “Noct told me you were having a rough week. I thought you might like some help.” He and Ignis had never been really close, but over the past few months they had gone more from acquaintances by necessity to friends. They’d been on friendly enough terms, but only recently had the two of Noctis’ retainers begun to spend time together outside of the Citadel. This however, was unprecedented and unexpected.

  
Ignis’ mouth pressed into a firm, patient line. “That doesn’t explain how you got in.”

  
Gladio shrugged. “I’ve got spare keys to everyone’s places. You know, for emergencies.”

  
Ignis opened his mouth to ask how Gladio had managed to get a copy of his key then quickly shut it, decidedly not wanting to know. He was too tired to be inquisitive and engage in Gladio’s easy banter. His eyes flitted to the open book facedown in Gladio’s lap and was intrigued.

  
The book was one that Ignis was quite familiar with, an interesting collection of writings by a famous Insomnian general and philosopher. Though some of his notions were a bit romanticized for his tastes, Ferrum’s ideas were intriguing and greatly influenced Ignis’ strategies in both his life and combat.

  
Ignis arched a brow at Gladio and smiled, his words a warm drawl, “Enjoying Ferrum’s Treatise on War and Strategy are we? I didn’t take you for a follower of his work. You seem more of an Altum man.”

  
Gladio shrugged. “Altum is too inflexible, and his work is so dry. I’ve read it but not really a fan. I like the soul of Ferrum’s ideas. The way he talks about people as sources of inspiration for each other and fountains of potential is more my style than Altum’s idea that people are predictable variables. There are lots of ways of solving a problem, not just one. And don’t even get me started on Virtus. Dude was nuts.”

  
The ease with which he discussed philosophers made Ignis blink in surprise. He had known that Gladio was well-read, but he had never imagined that he would read old Insomnian literature in his free time.

  
“What?” Gladio ran a hand through his hair sheepishly and looked down. “I’ve got hobbies. Despite what people think I don’t just lift weights all day.” He cleared his throat and closed the volume, worn with age and Ignis suspected this was merely one of many read throughs.

  
“Apologies, Gladio, I meant no offense. I was just a tad shocked. Ferrum, Altum, and Virtus are hardly what most people would call ‘light reading’. Of course you’re sharper than you appear. I’ve seen the work you’ve done with Clarus. He was quite impressed with the new tactical drills you devised for the new recruits.”

  
It was Gladio’s turn to look taken aback, going still. “...Did he say that to you?”

  
Ignis tilted his head, sensing that Glaido was searching for something. “Not in overt terms, but it was obvious that he was beaming with pride when he presented the layout to the council for approval.”

  
Gladio exhaled and his shoulders relaxed as Ignis realized the larger man had been holding his breath. He couldn’t tell if Gladio was relieved or disappointed, perhaps a little of both. He blinked the shadow from his eye and they were bright amber once again, laughing at how Ignis’ stomach grumbled in the quiet. Some delectable aroma from the kitchen had awakened his appetite, and he realized Gladio had something in the oven.

  
“Did… did you cook for me?” Ignis set down the stack of folders in his arms on the coffee table and strode into the kitchen, Gladio close on his heels. “I helped, but Jared did most of the work.”

  
When Ignis removed the baking dish from the oven he turned to Gladio with a mix of awe and something else, and adjusted his glasses to hide the odd little twinge of happiness at the thought of Gladio cooking for him.

  
Gladio shyly rubbed a hand on the back of his neck and smiled boyishly. “When Noct told me you didn’t want to join us tonight because you needed to work, I thought I could bring you dinner. Jared saw me flipping through one of our cookbooks and decided that I should bring you something actually edible. I tried to pick something you’d like. I know you’re always in a hurry, so I figured you needed a good meal.”

  
Glancing at the towering stack of papers Ignis had put down, Gladio chuckled, “Now I’m thinking you need more than food.” Ignis turned to get plates to hide the smile that spread across his face, though he couldn’t quite understand the alien warmth that accompanied it.

  
Ignis spooned healthy portions of the casserole out for both of them and paused as he set the plates down on the table. “Gladio,” he started, unsure of what he wanted to say.

  
Gladio walked up behind Ignis, close enough that his warmth radiated and made Ignis' back tingle inexplicably. “Yeah?” His voice was low, expectant.

  
“Thank you. I truly mean that.” Ignis gratitude was evident in his near whisper. “You don’t have to spend your Friday night here. Once you eat, feel free to join Noct and Prompto, or pursue other plans.”

  
Ignis felt a large, warm hand rest on top of his head, and could practically hear the smile in Gladio’s words. “Nah, a quiet night working with you actually sounds kinda fun. I get to see a night in the life of Ignis Scientia, the greatest mystery of the Citadel.” Ignis’ cheeks heated and he was grateful that Gladio couldn’t see the flush in his face. Perhaps he was coming down with a fever, which would explain the fatigue.

  
Gladio ruffled his hair and the strange tension in the air evaporated. “Now sit and eat before the food gets cold.” It reminded Ignis of the tone that Gladio used with his younger sister and found it comforting.

  
“Only if you’ll be joining me.” Ignis pulled out his chair and nodded for Gladio to take the seat across from him.

  
“Hell yeah I will.” Gladio sat when Ignis did and tucked in unceremoniously. Ignis opted for regular forkfuls over the shovel-like heaps Gladio was cramming into his mouth. The first bit was delicious, luscious mushroom and rice, with creamy cheese and tender meat.

  
“I’ll have to get this recipe from Jared. It’s simply exquisite.” Ignis murmured, savoring each bite. Gladio smirked and pulled out his phone, and after a few quick taps Ignis’ phone buzzed in his jacket pocket.

  
“Way ahead of you. I knew I picked a winner.” Gladio beamed, genuinely happy that Ignis was enjoying a meal he didn’t have to cook for once. When Ignis checked his messages, he found that Gladio had photographed the pages for him. He shook his head, touched and lost for words.

  
He finally settled on a wry smile and a soft laugh. “You never cease to amaze me, Gladio.”

  
Gladio laughed, a loud and raucous laugh the emanated from his belly and chest. “You're probably so used to me being an ass that it makes it hard to believe I can be nice.” He didn’t seem offended in the slightest, rather amused.

  
Ignis found himself chuckling, “No, not quite. More like I’ve never really been on the receiving end of your kindness. It’s always been obvious that you have a great capacity for empathy and kindness.” Ignis green eyes glinted like sea glass in the dying light streaming in from the window, and Gladio found himself staring. His eyes lingered on Ignis’ sensuously curved lips, inviting and delicately pink.

  
He cleared his throat and turned his attention back to his plate. “Then I guess I’ll have to show you how much we appreciate you more often.”

  
Ignis waved him off and shook his head. “That won’t be necessary. I don’t need thanks for doing the job I love. Looking after Noct certainly keeps me busy, but I enjoy my work more than others seem to think I do.”

  
Gladio chewed thoughtfully, nearly done with his plate. “Happy with your work or not, you’re only human. Even you need a break every once in awhile. You can’t run on Ebony and energy bars forever. If you wear yourself out like you have been, you won’t be any good to Noct. You gotta take care of yourself, ‘cause there’s no replacing you. You know that, right?”

  
Ignis was still a moment. What did Gladio mean by that exactly? “You do realize that there are a number of excellent candidates that can be trained as my replacement, yes? What I do isn’t special. It’s simply necessary, and I have no illusions as to my value. I do what I can in service to the Crown and am there for Noctis as much as possible. My personal attachment to the prince aside, anyone can do what I do.”

  
Gladio gaped incredulously. “You serious?”

  
“Completely. I hold no regrets and harbor no resentment about my position.” Ignis rose with the plates and strode to the kitchen to wash them. “I know my place.”

  
Ignis found himself suddenly cornered by Gladio against the sink, the larger man scowling. His heart suddenly beat quicker with Gladio’s face so close to his, piercing amber eyes searching his own. Gladio backed up a bit and rubbed a hand over his face tiredly.

  
“You’re really something else, you know that?” Gladio muttered, somewhat bewildered. He grabbed Ignis hand as he reached to begin washing the dishes. Ignis stiffened in Gladio’s grip and waited, for what he wasn’t sure.

  
“You are irreplaceable. I mean that. Noct trusts you like no one else. I trust you to have his back and mine. There is absolutely no one as passionate and dedicated as you are, and no one can do what you do, let alone as well as you do everything.” Gladio squeezed his hand and let him go, his face stern but full of care. “Trust that we have your back and know that we care just as much about you as you do about everyone else.”

  
Ignis’ heart was hammering now, and he was simultaneously exhilarated and dazed. Acknowledging that his spiked pulse was probably the result of too much caffeine throughout the day, he made a mental note to not drink ten cans of Ebony in a twelve hour period again.

  
“Gladio, I appreciate what you’ve done tonight, even if you are trying console me over something that I have long ago made my peace with. Now, I need to clean and then get started on those reports.” Ignis nodded at the stack in the living room and Gladio rolled his eyes.

  
“No, you’re going to take a shower and relax. I’m going to do the dishes, then we’ll tackle those reports together.” Gladio said in exasperation, giving Ignis a gentle push out of the kitchen.

  
Ignis turned to argue but Gladio’s fists on his hips and the stubborn set of his jaw told him that the older boy was not going to be moved on this. Not wanting to waste energy of fighting a battle he was doomed to lose, Ignis heeded Gladio’s command and took a hot shower.

  
He let the water wash away the weight of the day and relished the feeling of being full and warm. He took his time rather than rushing like he normally would, breathing in the soothing steam and herbal scent of his soap. He turned Gladio’s words over in his head and felt that odd flush creep up his neck and into his face again. Ignis turned the water cooler, thinking he simply had it on too high.

  
Ignis decided that it was strange but nice to have someone looking out for him. He was independent and self-sufficient by nature, happier alone than with a group of large people, so he left little room in his life for personal relationships. The main reason he had even begun spending time with Gladio and Prompto was to make things easier for Noctis. After all, if the prince’s advisor, shield, and friends did not get along, it would create unnecessary problems.

  
Now that Ignis knew them better, he found he enjoyed their company, particularly Gladio’s. He seemed to have an innate understanding of Ignis, and often had intriguing insight on the behaviors of others which Ignis sometimes lacked. He could get so absorbed into a task that he forgot others didn’t compartmentalize their emotions like he did or weren’t as practical and result-oriented. He wasn’t heartless, he just didn’t let himself be distracted by extraneous thoughts and feelings while he was working.

  
Once Ignis was thoroughly relaxed and clean, he shut the water off and towel dried himself. When he emerged in dark drawstring pants, a clean white t-shirt, and barefoot Gladio glanced up from the reports and nodded appreciatively. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you look so comfortable. It’s a good look for you.” Gladio gave a disbelieving snort as he noticed the crease in Ignis pants and the lack of wrinkles in his shirt. “Do you iron your pajamas? Only you, Iggy.” Gladio chuckled, shaking his head.

  
Ignis, uncertain of how to respond, simply nodded and took a seat next to Gladio on the couch, laptop in hand. He mouthed Gladio’s impromptu nickname, as if trying it on. He didn’t particularly care for it, but he didn’t hate it either.

  
“You had them sorted from most urgent to least, and by which ones you needed to summarize for the princess, right?” Gladio asked, not looking up from the paragraph he was scanning.

  
Ignis was once again pleasantly surprised that Gladio had figured out his filing system and dismissive of the nickname Gladio used for Noctis when he wasn’t around. “Yes, and the ones marked with blue correspond to emails, and the ones marked with red are incomplete.”

  
Gladio nodded and made some notes here and there on one of the documents. They worked in comfortable silence, a few questions or comments dotting the passage of time and soon the pile began to shrink.

  
At some point Gladio rose to pour them glasses of brandy. Ignis took one warily, and Gladio laughed. Ignis was newly legal and hardly drank, and he seemed skeptical about doing so while working. “Come on, it’s not like you’re at the Citadel. You’re at home on your own time. You deserve to unwind a little.” Gladio nudged him with his elbow and took a gulp of his own drink.

  
Ignis chewed his bottom lip, considering. “I suppose you have a point.” He took an experimental sip and his eyes widened appreciatively. There were hints of berries and citrus, like springtime with an edge.

  
“Like it?” Gladio was grinning wolfishly, almost triumphantly. “I told the lady at the shop the kind of stuff you drink and she suggested a few things. I thought this suited you the most.”

  
Ignis took a longer drink, and smiled. “This is quite nice. Thank you again Gladio. I’ll have to return the favor one day. I hope you didn’t spend too much on this.”

  
Gladio ruffled his hair, tawny and damp, but soft. “Don’t worry about it. Hey, you’re hair actually looks cool like that.” Gladio drew his hand back, having spiked up the front of Ignis hair so that it stood nearly straight up. Ignis glimpsed himself in the reflection of his phone screen and rolled his eyes, patting it down flat again. Gladio smirked and got back to work before Ignis told him to.

  
After finishing a glass of brandy, the intimidating tower of paperwork was now little more than a tedious pile, slowly but steadily dwindling. Gladio gave them a celebratory refill, and Ignis’ head was pleasantly buzzing.

  
Ignis reached for a folder further away and the movement made his shoulder twinge.

 

His sharp intake of breath and the flash of pain across his face didn’t go unnoticed. “Hey,” Gladio eyed him with concern, “You okay?”

  
Ignis gritted his teeth as he rubbed his shoulder, realizing that the hot water had loosened it up but now it was hurting again. “I’m fine. It’s just a pulled or bruised muscle.” Gladio motioned for him to turn so that he could see.

  
“It’s truly nothing, Gladio.” Ignis protested. Gladio fixed him with an unblinking stare and twirled his index finger, his silent command not to be ignored.

  
Ignis huffed and pulled his shirt over his head, turning his back to friend. They’d been naked in front of each other countless times before, but with only Ignis shirtless the younger man felt exposed. Gladio on the other hand didn’t seem to have any reservations, putting his hands on Ignis back to assess the damage. His voice was even and matter of fact as he asked, “How’d it happen?”

  
Ignis hesitated, slightly embarrassed. “I made a mistake while training with Cor earlier.” He flinched as Gladio lightly pressed to see how much of his shoulder was affected. “I was thinking less about his next attack and more about the reports in my bag and the gala next month. You know how unforgiving Cor is when his opponent is distracted.”

  
Gladio gave a grunt of assent. He’d been on the receiving end of Cor’s sword countless times, and had his ass handed to him by both Cor and Clarus. “He’s ruthless in general. It happens.”

  
After a few seconds Gladio put his thumbs over the spot hurting most and told Ignis to keep breathing. Gladio began to work his fingers over and around the aching muscle. At first it stung, but soon Ignis could feel some tension being relieved. “I’ve hand enough injuries to know that it’s just a pulled delt and some major knots. No wonder you’re hurting. You’re so stiff your back’s like a freakin’ wall.”

  
Ignis didn’t respond, merely rolled his shoulder and murmured, “You helped ease the pain considerably. Thank you.” When Gladio’s hands didn’t leave his back, Ignis threw a quizzical look over his shoulder.

  
Gladio was chewing the inside of his lip and seemed to come to a decision. “Since you’re back is so screwed up, you want me to work on it for you?” There was concern in his offer, but a hint of something else Ignis couldn’t name. He shifted and turned back forward. “I’m quite alright, Gladio.” He moved to pull his shirt back on and Gladio gently caught his wrist.

  
“I told Noct I’d make sure you’d relax tonight. I really think you need this. If you feel weird about me touching you then I can suggest one of the physical therapists at the Citadel.” Gladio took his hands away from Ignis and the younger man felt cold without his touch. Ignis was suddenly averse to the idea of anyone but Gladio touching him, even if it was a trained professional. Gladio’s touch was solid sunlight, warming him and making his skin tingle as if kissed by the wind.

  
“It’s not that I mind, I just don’t want to trouble you.” Ignis found himself saying. Did he really mean that? Did he like being close to Gladio?

  
Gladio sighed. “If I’m volunteering you aren’t troubling me. You aren’t a burden, Iggy.” His hands returned and he pulled Ignis closer. “Now deep breaths and relax. Trust me, you’ll feel a lot better.” Ignis felt a bright blush flare in his cheeks and a spark in his core at being dragged so close to Gladio’s chest. _I’ve had too much brandy, obviously. No wonder people drink if it makes them feel this nice._

  
Slowly Ignis relaxed into Gladio’s touch, sighing at how he kneaded and rubbed his taut muscles just right. He hadn’t realized just how much he carried stress in his back, but Gladio’s hands were a spotlight, showing him where years of training had taken its toll and how sitting in the council room had left its mark.

  
Ignis was delightfully drowsy now, and no longer self-conscious. Gladio’s ministrations felt so wonderful that he didn’t mind when they traveled lower down Ignis’ back. He didn’t notice how Gladio’s breathing had changed, couldn’t see how bright and wide his irises were.

  
Gladio knew that if Ignis leaned back he’d know the truth, would hear his blood thrumming and his heart pounding for Ignis. He wanted to make him understand just how much he cared, and just how important the advisor was to not only Noct, but to him as well. He’d had a crush on him for years, but Ignis had never given him any reason to believe he felt the same.

  
Noctis had teased Gladio about it mercilessly, until finally he decided to do something about it. In Gladio’s free time, it was his mission to show Ignis Scientia just how special he truly was. It started with tonight, with Gladio bringing him food, helping with his work, and helping Ignis forget his busy week. Gladio paused, his hands at Ignis waist. “All done,” he murmured, biting back his regret.

  
He’d drawn out the massage as long as he could without seeming suspicious, but he’d give anything to keep touching that perfect pale skin. Gladio wanted to spend hours worshipping Ignis' body with caresses and kisses, memorizing each glorious plane of his lithe form. He shook his head to clear the thoughts away.  _I'm getting way ahead of myself._

  
“Um, Iggy?” Gladio found that Ignis had pulled his shirt back on and was leaning back contentedly into the couch, eyes closed.  
“Hmm?” Ignis’ eyes fluttered open and Gladio licked his lips nervously.

  
“You know the gala you mentioned? The charity one next month?” Gladio swallowed, hoping that Ignis wouldn’t see how anxious he was.

  
“Yes, I remember. I need to write Noct’s speech.” Ignis sat up, instantly more alert and began typing something quickly.

  
“Have you asked anyone to go with you?” Gladio could barely keep the hopeful tone out of his voice, keeping the question casual.

  
“No. I don’t usually escort anyone to those kind of events. My attention is usually occupied with finding Noctis a suitable companion and making sure he behaves.” Ignis mouthed something, testing out the wording, and nodded as he continued typing.

  
Gladio’s pulse kicked up a bit, daring to think he had a chance. “In that case, would you like to go with me?”

  
Ignis stopped typing. He stared at his screen, face neutral. Gladio regretted it as soon as the words left his mouth. _I knew this was a bad idea. I just made things weird, didn’t I? Shit, I shouldn’t have let Noct goad me into this, I’m so screwed and-_

  
“Of course.” Ignis looked up at Gladio, smiling so perfectly he might as well have been sculpted by the astrals. Then he went back to typing, and Gladio went back to summarizing reports and handing them off to Ignis, silently humming with joy.

  
It was long after midnight when Ignis finally closed his laptop, yawning too frequently to focus on the screen. Gladio clapped him on the shoulder. “I’ll let you get some rest. I’ll head out and see you Monday.”

  
As Gladio stood to go, Ignis caught the hem of his tank top. “You’ve been drinking. Stay here tonight.”

  
“Iggy, I’m fine. I’ve got a much higher tolerance than you and barely felt anything tonight. I’m okay to drive.” Gladio patted his hand and thought he’d let go.

  
Instead, Ignis held on tighter and tugged on him. “I’d feel more comfortable if you stay. If you must go tonight, call your father or Jared to come fetch you.” There was a fierce, protective light in his eyes, one that took Gladio’s breath away.

  
“Then I guess I’m staying here.” Gladio sat back down on the couch, unintentionally closer to Ignis, but the younger man didn’t move away. This time it was Ignis reaching for the bottle and pouring them a little bit more each.

  
“Since you’ll be staying here, you might as well have a little more. I’m not quite ready to turn in just yet.” Ignis raised his glass for a toast and Gladio responded in kind. “To finishing all of this work early.” They clinked their glasses and drained them, basking in the comfort of each other’s company and talking about nothing in particular.

  
It wasn’t long before Ignis nodded off, his head resting on Gladio’s shoulder. Gladio was careful not to jostle him as he removed his glasses and traced the bridge of his nose, the sharp lines of his cheekbones, the edge of his jaw. He sighed, marveling at how handsome he was and how different he looked without his glasses.

  
Ignis looked younger and unguarded when he wasn’t hiding behind his spectacles. He could function just fine without them, but he was a stickler for details, something that Gladio found charming. Gladio leaned his cheek against the top of Ignis’ head and breathed in deeply, reveling in the familiar clean scent of Ignis and the more intimate perfume of his skin.

  
He didn’t dare move, afraid that the moment would shatter and be lost forever. Gladio burned with adoration; he wanted to come home to this every day, hold Ignis in his arms and never let go.

  
Still, there was that doubting voice whispering in the back of his mind. Gladio screwed his eyes shut and only opened them when he heard Ignis sigh in his sleep. To his delight Ignis shifted closer and nestled into his chest. Gladio thought he might die happy right then and there. For now, this was enough. Soon he’d work up the courage to tell Ignis how he really felt. For now, he’d watch over Ignis and make sure he got the rest he needed. Gladio would guard Ignis while he dreamed, and would keep making plans to show Ignis just how special he was.


	2. Beginning to Bloom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio manages to convince Ignis to leave behind his highly schedule and structured life for the day and leads him around the city.

Ignis rolled over and buried his face in his pillow. Beams of morning sunlight streamed in from his windows and all he wanted to do was stay nested in his soft bed. He indulged that urge for a just a brief moment longer, until he jolted up and realized he was always up _before_ the sun. It had to be mid morning by now, which meant he was far behind schedule.

Ignis reached quickly for his glasses, jostling the lamp on his side table as he did so. Next he sought his phone, which was nowhere to be found. Ignis frowned, a shred of panic creeping in at the edge of his thoughts. He didn’t think he’d lost it. He didn’t remember going to bed last night. The last thing he could recall was drinking with Gladio and laughing.

_Gladio._

Suddenly, the only thing he cared about was whether or not his friend was still here. Ignis leapt off the bed and strode into the hall, wondering at the uptick in his pulse at the thought of Gladio staying the night in his apartment. His heart fell when the couch was empty of the sleeping behemoth. Then he heard movement from the kitchen and was greeted by the aroma of breakfast and freshly brewed coffee.

“Well good mornin’ sleepyhead,” Gladio turned from the stove, grinning and alert. Ignis reflexively smiled back and was suffused with a golden warmth from head to toe. He wasn’t used to seeing Gladio behave so domestically, though he supposed it was only natural with taking care of Iris and all. Ignis caught himself wondering if Gladio was taking care of him as a friend or as if he were a younger sibling, and the possibility of the latter troubled him.

“Hey,” Gladio cocked his head amusedly. “Are you a little hungover there buddy?”

Gladio’s teasing shook Ignis’ from his confusing thoughts and strode over to help him serve the food. “Hardly. I was just taking in the fact that you didn’t burn the apartment complex down while making breakfast.” One side of his mouth quirked up and Gladio chuckled.

“I may not be able to cook like you, but I can still make an awesome breakfast. Go sit, I’ll bring you a plate.”

Ignis heeded without protest, though he did pour himself a cup of coffee before searching the living room for his phone. No luck. Finally he called out, “Gladio, have you seen my phone? I’m sure there are some urgent messages I need to look into.”

Ignis heard a labored sigh and peeked his head around the corner. “It’s right here,” Gladio held up the device without looking, still tending the eggs he was frying.

“Oh, thank you.” Ignis reached out for it and Gladio snatched it back out of his reach and slipped it back into his pocket, a sly smirk on his full lips. Ignis simply held out his hand. “Hand it over, Gladiolus. I haven’t the time for this. I’ve already overslept as it is.”

“Nope, not giving it back. Using my full name isn’t gonna scare me either.” Gladio loaded up two plates and set them on the table. Ignis forgot to be angry for a moment, appreciating the view of fluffy pancakes, buttery eggs, crisp bacon, and toast. He glared at the older boy and demanded to know why he was being refused.

“Because,” Gladio gripped Ignis’ shoulders, “You need a break. I took your phone last night when I put you to bed so that you wouldn’t wake up at the ass crack of dawn like you normally do. I turned it off this morning so you wouldn’t be bothered by any official business either.” Even though Gladio’s gaze was open and honest, Ignis was fuming. Somehow amidst his fury he still had the capacity to be utterly baffled at the idea of his friend carrying him to bed and tucking him in. He filed the thought away for later inspection.

“You do realize that if there were an emergency, Noctis wouldn’t be able to reach me? And what if-” Before Ignis could go off on a long and eloquent tirade, Gladio silenced him with a finger to his lips. Ignis went still, small thrills racing down his spine at the bit of callused skin at his mouth. He blinked, perplexed, and Gladio took his opportunity to counter.

“You worry too much. I gave Noct a heads up that he should call me if he needed anything -  which he doesn’t. Second, if there was an emergency of any kind the cops or an ambulance would be more help to him than you would. Third, any official work can wait until Monday. Not everyone is a workaholic like you.” Gladio pulled his hand back and Ignis’ eyes followed it. “And I hid your laptop too, so don't even think about it.”

“There’s no arguing with you is there?” Ignis sighed in exasperation.

Gladio winked cheekily. “No. You mad?”

Ignis rolled his eyes. “More frustrated than angry, and more hungry than either of those. Besides, I’m not fully awake until I’ve had coffee. Shall we?” He sat and Gladio happily followed.

“You took that a lot better than I expected.” Gladio doused his eggs with hot sauce and arched an eyebrow at his friend across the table.

“I've learned not to waste energy on things that I cannot change and instead focus on what I can. I've had a lot of practice at becoming flexible.” Ignis replied matter-of-factly and Gladio bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from smiling.

_I know how flexible you are, Iggy. I've seen you in the training room._

Ignis took a cautious first bite while Gladio tried to hide his expectant excitement. For all his boasting he was nervous the food wouldn't be up to Ignis’ standards. He held his breath and only exhaled when Ignis’ eyes widened in delighted surprise.

“Everything is excellent, Gladio.” Ignis smiled over his mug as he sipped his life-giving caffeine, and Gladio beamed.

“Aww, it's nothing special. It's just what I used to whip up for dad and Iris on the weekends.” Gladio tucked in unceremoniously and Ignis paused.

“Used to?” Ignis tilted his head inquiringly.

Gladio gestured dismissively with his fork, though his eyes darkened for a moment. “Pops doesn't get a lot of days off anymore and I moved out after I finished school. I visit to check in on Iris and keep her company, but Jared has everything under control without my help.”

Ignis wanted to ask more but thought better of it. Gladio wasn't one to open up freely about personal matters when prodded so it was best not to press him. Noticing his mug was empty, Gladio rose to get Ignis a refill, if only to break the awkward silence that had settled over them.

“So you got any plans for today?” Gladio tried to keep his tone light and only mildly interested. He glanced over his shoulder as he poured another fragrant cup of pitch black coffee, and decided to pour one for himself with a bit of milk and sugar.

“Before you decided to commandeer my electronics I was going to get a head start on this week’s work. Now I find myself freed of those obligations. Still, I have some clothes of Noct’s I need to mend and errands that need running.” Ignis began to list off several places he needed to go and orders that needed placing, but Gladio’s poorly concealed grin made him trail off.

“Gladiolus Amicitia, tell me what you did. You're up to something, that much is clear.” Ignis folded his arms and narrowed his vibrant green eyes at the taller man.

“Told you, using my full name ain't gonna scare me.” Gladio returned with their coffee and Ignis sighed harshly through his nose. Gladio held up his hands placatingly. “Fine, fine. I already dropped off the clothes at the Citadel’s tailors, I took the drafts of your reports to your uncle, picked up some color samples for Noct’s suit from that fabric place, and a couple other things that were on your to do list. And before you yell at me for going through your stuff your planner was open on the coffee table.”

Ignis blinked once, twice and his arms and jaw slackened. “You did that all this morning before I woke up.” It was a stunned statement more than a question.

Gladio laughed softly and sat back with his coffee. “Well I forgot to turn your alarm off when I nabbed your phone and it woke me up instead. Couldn't go back to sleep so I figured I'd put that time to good use.” He hid in his cup while Ignis finished his breakfast and processed what Gladio had done.

Finally, his plate and cup empty Ignis shook his head. “Then with all of that out of the way, I've very little to do. I suppose I have the day free.” He frowned as he said it, as if the phrase tasted strange, as if it was the first time he'd said those words in that exact order.

Gladio clapped him on the back and scooped up the dirty plates. “Good. Now go get dressed. Wear something comfortable. Jeans and a t shirt or somethin’.” Gladio paused. “Unless you'd rather stay in and relax here.”

Ignis tucked his chin into the crook of his hand as he quickly weighed his options. “If we were to go out, what would you suggest? I have a few things I could do here, but most of them I'd do alone. I wouldn't want to to feel put out if my attention was elsewhere.”

“I have a few ideas in mind, but they're a surprise.” Gladio flashed a smug smile that made Ignis’ heart beat just a little faster. He'd only had two cups of coffee, how could that be? His pulse usually didn’t race like that unless he’d had six cups in the span of an hour.  

He gave Gladio a pointed look. It only earned him an amused glance. “C’mon, trust me on this. You'll enjoy the day if you just let go a little. Be spontaneous.”

If anyone other than Gladio had suggested it, Ignis would have flatly declined. However, Gladio’s offer was enticing for reasons he couldn't put his finger on. He chewed his bottom lip - one of the few habits that betrayed what he was thinking - and gave in with a simple nod. “Very well. I'll be out momentarily.”

Gladio nearly whooped triumphantly, but caught himself before he did. _Everything is going great so far. Just gotta make sure he has an awesome day._

Ignis stood in front of his closet longer than he’d like to admit, fretting over what Gladio would deem appropriate for a day on the town. He had no context as to what they’d be doing. Would they be indoors or out, how casual was too casual, and could he get away with a vest so he wouldn’t feel so exposed? Ignis never admitted it aloud by his prim clothing was more than a reminder of his lofty position.

Yes, he dressed well because he was advisor to the prince and was always under scrutiny, but the layers of button ups, over coats, and suit jackets were like the armor he wore into a daily battle. They were part of the facade of a young man trying to project authority and wisdom that Ignis wasn’t always sure he possessed. He was usually in his ‘armor’ for so long that he forgot how to let go and just be.

Finally, he settled on blue denim jeans with a burgundy v-neck t shirt and a thin black jacket that paired well with his boots. He tried ruffling his hair in a more loose, carefree do but wrinkled his nose at the result. He settled on brushing his hair neatly to the side like he normally did, but didn’t use product to keep it out of his face. Somewhat nervous, Ignis tucked his wallet into his jeans and stepped out into the living room.

The way Gladio looked up from where he sat on the couch made his heart stop. Warm amber eyes locked with his then roamed appreciatively up and down, full lips curving in sensuous approval. “Damn, Iggy,” Gladio nodded and stood up, fists on his hips, “I wasn’t sure it was you at first. You don’t have a more relaxed twin brother, do ya?”

“Contrary to belief I _do_ have a personal life and own informal clothing,” Ignis huffed, mostly to cover the relief and gratification he felt at Gladio’s reaction. “Now, I suggest we leave before I change my mind.” He resisted the urge to grab Gladio’s arm and drag him toward the door. He knew better than to push his behemoth colleague, lest he wanted to come up against an immovable object. For some reason that didn't sound entirely unpleasant.

“Don’t gotta tell me twice. Let’s hit the road.” Gladio snagged his leather jacket from the back of a chair and was out the door before Ignis had a chance to move. Ignis locked up and had to jog a bit to catch up to Gladio’s long strides. His throat went dry at how the older boy’s muscles tensed and stretched with every step, at how his shoulders rippled with effortless raw power. He was saved from his gawping when Gladio shrugged into his jacket.

Perhaps he was still suffering the effects from last night’s drinking. Ignis cleared his throat and licked his lips so that he could speak. “Gladio,” he started, then stopped, realizing he didn’t know what he intended to say.

Gladio tossed him a look over his shoulder and slowed a bit. “Yeah?” The concern in his voice and the comforting weight of his gaze made Ignis look away, somewhat uncomfortable with his friend’s full attention on him. Gladio had a way of being fully present and focused on the people he was with, and at this moment it was a bit much for Ignis.

Ignis recovered quickly. “I just wanted to thank you again for last night. I feel… much better than I did.” If Gladio noticed the brief pause, he didn’t mention it. Gladio just slung an arm across Ignis’s shoulders in response and gave him a quick pat on the back. “No problem.”

As they exited the building Ignis felt cold without Gladio’s touch and pulled his jacket tighter around him. “So now that we’re on the way, would you mind telling me where we’re off to?” Ignis ventured, if only to get the conversation going. He wasn’t one for small talk, though he did have a lot of practice humoring those that initiated it.

“You’ll see soon.” Gladio unlocked his truck and Ignis marveled at the faded black paint and worn interior. It was rugged and the wheels were dusty, presumably from a recent hiking or camping trip. Gladio chuckled, mistaking Ignis’ appraisal for disapproval. “Yeah, she’s not much to look at but she’s sturdy and safe.”

Ignis tucked himself into the passenger seat and shook his head. “I was simply admiring the condition of it despite its age. You must care for it a great deal if it still runs so well. You don’t see many of these in the capital any more.”

Gladio nodded, a bit pleased that Ignis liked his truck. “Yeah, she’s a bit of a family heirloom. I fixed her up after dad upgraded and she’s been mine ever since.”

“I see. I never knew you were so handy.” Ignis smiled at the homely stuffed moogle hanging from his rear view mirror, “Or so sentimental.” There was only light teasing in his tone and Gladio smirked.

“Iris made that for me ages ago, and thought I didn’t like it. It’s not really my thing but I didn’t wanna hurt her feelings, so I hung it there so she’d see it and be proud. I think dad’s got one too, but he keeps it in his pocket on a keychain. Says it’s a good luck charm he carries into battle.” Gladio kept telling Ignis tidbits about his personal life as they drove and they fell into an easy rhythm. By the time they pulled up to their destination, Ignis had almost forgotten why they were even driving.

The streets weren’t as busy in this part of town since most of the population stayed closer to the center of Insomnia, but the sidewalks were still well trafficked and bustling.

“Well, here we are.” Gladio grandly gestured to the shopfront to their right and Ignis squinted to make out the faded gilt letters of the sign: _Sophie’s Literary Emporium_. Gladio grinned wolfishly and prodded Ignis forward with a large hand to the small of his back. “I know it seems ordinary, but it’s a great bookstore. They’ve got everything you never knew you needed.”

Bright sparks leapt up Ignis’ spine and strode forward unthinking, willing to go wherever Gladio directed him. The shop door swung open easily when pushed by Gladio and the little bell tinkled invitingly.

The still air was cool and smelled of memories, of aging paper and whispering ink beckoning them further in.

A spritely woman peeked out from the back room with a list and a pen in her hand, and beamed when she laid eyes on Gladio, greeting him warmly. “Back so soon, Mr. Amicitia?” She tucked the pen behind her ear and leaned a hip against the door frame. From the way Gladio approached her, it was clear the two knew each other.”

“I told ya to stop calling me that. Makes me feel old.” Gladio replied playfully.

“Gran said I need to treat customers with the utmost respect. ‘Greet them like esteemed guests!’, were her exact words.” The woman winked and strode forward from what seemed to be to storage room.

Gladio leaned easily on the front counter and they began chatting like old friends. From the way the trim girl twirled a lock of hair around her finger, Ignis knew she wouldn't turn down more than simple friendship. The thought of this stranger in Gladio’s arms made Ignis feel sick, as if his stomach were trying to fold in on itself. Perhaps breakfast wasn't sitting well with him after the previous night’s drinks.

Before he could think about it much longer, Gladio waved him over. “I thought I’d bring my friend in to check this place out. Ignis, meet Vivia. She’s the granddaughter of the owner. Helps out on the weekends and when she’s not in classes.”

Mustering a weak, “Pleased to meet you,” Ignis reached out a hand to shake Vivia’s and she warmly shook it in both of hers.

“Happy to meet you too! You work with Gladio, right?” As much as Ignis didn’t want to like this girl, her bright eyes were intelligent, her dark skin and hair were gorgeous, and not to mention her lively demeanor was hard to resist. “He’s mentioned you a few times and I kept telling him to bring you in and _finally_ here you are! I study history at the university, but you probably haven’t seen me around. It’s only my first semester and I mostly stick to the library. Guess it feels like a second home.” She nodded at the rows of shelved packed with works new and old. “You’d think I’d like to get away from dusty books, but they just keep calling me back you know?” She trailed off, gazing wistfully at the collection of leather bound treasures for sale.

Ignis wasn’t sure how to respond, but he could easily understand the draw she felt. As if coming out of a reverie, Vivia shook her head and smiled. “Listen to me go on when you came here to look for silent companions. Let me know if you need help with anything. I’ll be organizing stuff in the back.”

Ignis watched her saunter away and felt comforted by the fact that Gladio didn’t watch her leave. Instead Gladio turned back to him with a wolfish grin, “What are you waiting for? Have at it.”

“I take it you come here often,” Ignis murmured as he strode toward the nearest shelf. He absently trailed his fingers over the spines and skimmed through the titles. He surmised that many might be informative, but there were so many to choose from that he didn't know where to begin.

“Yeah, I do. They've got some pretty rare books coming through here. Sophie uses her skills to find valuable texts for the Insomnian library and gets to keep duplicates and replicate some of the unique ones. Some people like to get copied replicas that look aged, you know for decoration.” Gladio folded his arms loosely across his chest and his eye followed Ignis, who was preoccupied with meticulously examining how each shelf was organized.

Gladio gave him some space and began pulling out books at random and flipping through them. With one eye on the pages and the other on Ignis, he didn't really process what he was picking up. When he realized he was sifting through a collection of love poems he hurriedly put it back on the shelf and grasped for something else. Ignis paid him no mind, his focus elsewhere.

Soon Ignis was lost in thought as he skimmed through a few books that piqued his interest. He ran through the titles and authors, marveling at the intricate illustrations and delicately penned lines in several tomes. Gladio was content to observe Ignis methodically work his way through several floor to ceiling shelves before his bespectacled friend paused.

Ignis gravitated toward a copy of a tale he recognized, _The Epic of Solis & Agni _, and carefully traced the letters pressed into the leather spine. Various copies of all six volumes, some more ornate than others, lined the shelf along with works he’d never seen before.

“I didn’t know you were such a fan of the old heroes.” Gladio’s low voice behind him made Ignis start, then flush with something akin to delight at how close Gladio must have been to speak so softly.

“Of course I’m familiar with them. Many of our values and societal constructs stem from the early lessons and metaphors in the journeys of myths and legends.” Ignis glanced sheepishly at Gladio. “...And I may have a certain fondness for tales of heroism and fantasy, though I have little time to indulge in such texts.”

“You should make time for things you like.” Gladio stepped closer and leaned on a toned forearm against the shelf nearest Ignis. Ignis swallowed, trying to decipher the mysterious glint in Gladio’s eyes. Feeling flustered, Ignis cleared his throat and backed away in haste. To his dismay he tripped on a loose floorboard sticking up and flailed to catch himself on a shelf but he only succeeded in bringing down a small shelf with him. He closed his eyes and shielded his face from the books raining down on him and heard them _thud_ to the floor around him.

Strong arms were around his waist and behind his head, catching him midair before he could hit the floor. Ignis’ eyes flew wide at the embrace and gasped at how close Gladio’s face was to his. He had never noticed how thick and dark the elder’s lashes were, how full and sensuous Gladio’s lips looked when they curled into a sly grin, nor how his amber eyes were flecked with darker golds and browns…

“You okay there, Iggy?” Gladio’s words were a gentle rumble that made Ignis’ cheeks burn. He hadn’t released Ignis, and if the bespectacled young man hadn’t been so distracted he would have seen that his friend was reluctant to let go. As he set Ignis to rights he tried not to look too happy about Ignis tripping.

“I’m quite alright. I was just a bit stunned.” Ignis turned away and covered his mouth in contemplation at what had just crossed his mind. He knelt to hide his face and to begin collecting the fallen books. He couldn’t quite look at Gladio in the face for fear of blushing.

Vivia dashed around the corner and broke the tension. “Are you alright? I heard stuff falling. Oh damn,” she paused and sighed as she laid eyes on the loose floorboard, seemingly unperturbed by the mess as long as her customers were ok. “Sorry about that.” Vivia nodded at the protruding plank. She quickly turned on her heel and returned with a hammer and some nails. “I’ve been meaning to patch this up and kept forgetting. Don’t worry about the books,” she added cheerily as Ignis and Gladio began to restack them. “I needed to reorganize those anyway.” Vivia’s sunny smile put Ignis at ease once again, but something in him had shifted. He just wasn’t quite sure what.

“Didn’t mean to bust up the shop.” Gladio smiled back apologetically. “You sure we can’t help?”

“No, no, no. I’ve got this.” Vivia waved him off goodnaturedly and turned her gaze on Ignis, a small smirk playing over her lips. “You’re holding that book like you’re looking to buy it. You can keep it.” Vivia winked, “On the house since you suffered an avalanche for it. Just come back sometime so we can have a real chat. I need more people to talk to, but books are just easier to deal with. You strike me as someone pretty interesting.” Vivia held out her hand again, this time as an extension of friendship.

“I understand entirely, and I would be delighted to speak with you again.” Ignis, feeling not quite himself, brushed a kiss to the back of her hand to show his appreciation. Vivia beamed and pretended to swoon. “My, my what a gentleman! Gladio, I didn’t know you hung around someone so polite. You’d think his manners would have rubbed off on you by now.” She prodded his ribs with her elbow and Gladio just grumbled and looked away, fighting the thorn of jealousy that stung him suddenly.

“Yeah, yeah. I guess we’ll be heading out. See ya, Viv.” Gladio waved and smiled emptily. That was the closest he'd ever seen his friend come to flirting, and he wondered if Ignis preferred women instead of men. As they left, Gladio’s long held doubts began to resurface.

Ignis noticed the sudden silence of his companion. He pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose and offered a small smile. “The bookstore was splendid, Gladio. Where to next? Unless you'd like to head back.” He paused to let him answer, an expectant thrill tingling in his ribs.

“I’m not letting you off the hook that easy.” Gladio swung an arm around Ignis’ shoulder and loosely held him, gently leading him around the corner. He left him go, smiling. “I’m glad you liked the bookshop. I haven’t seen your eyes light up like that in a long time.” Gladio let that hang in the air for a moment then continued. “ So what do you feel like next? My suggestion is the art museum and then a break for lunch.”

Ignis tilted his head contemplatively for a moment and nodded. “That sounds perfect.”

It was exciting to let Gladio lead him somewhere new and different. He hadn't realized the monotony of his life had been weighing him down. This was just what he needed to bring the brightness back to everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Between moving across the country, starting a new job, and planning a wedding I haven't had time to sit down and write. I'm making a conscious effort to make time and get back into it - for both fan fiction and for my eventual novel (it's a long way off). I hope you enjoyed! Comments and kudos are always appreciated! It was actually a comment that inspired me to come back and finish this chapter, so your words do make a difference for us writers. :)


	3. Missing the Big Picture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio takes Ignis out for a day on the town and discovers that there is more to life than work, and perhaps more to what he considers a friendship.

As Ignis strolled through the white marble halls of the museum, he found himself sneaking peeks at Gladio. The more he tried to keep his sharp aquamarine eyes on the priceless art, the more he found himself fascinated by the young man he had known most of his life. He chastised himself and chewed the corner of his bottom lip -  _ Enjoy the pieces, you’ve seen Gladio plenty.Why should now be any different?  _ Somehow he found himself looking forward to their next sparring session together, wanting to see Gladio’s wondrous build in motion.

Ignis frowned and sighed, quite uncharacteristically, which didn’t slip by Gladio. He sidled up to Ignis casually and laid his broad palm atop the shorter man’s head. Ignis tingled from head to toe. He swallowed, his throat suddenly dry.

Gladio chuckled and his warm sidelong glance brought Ignis back to the present. “I get the feeling you and this painting don’t get along.” 

“Hmm?” Ignis murmured, “No, it isn’t that.” He was slightly embarrassed that he had been caught lost in thought. Ignis scrambled for something to say, quickly scanning the painting. “I’m having a hard time understanding the artist’s intentions here.” He gestured at the main subject - a man mid-transformation, seemingly becoming the astral Titan. The background was a battlefield in turmoil. Daemon and human bodies littered the ground, fire burned in pillars akin to prison bars holding back hordes of soldiers, and there appeared to be an allied soldier taking aim at the shapeshifting man. 

“There’s so much going on and there’s conflicting messages. I’m not sure they had a clear idea in mind when they were creating this.” Ignis glanced up at Gladio, hoping his small lie was convincing. It wasn’t entirely untrue either. The image was busy and overwhelming, not to mention gory. 

Gladio nodded slowly and took his hand off his friend’s head. “I think that might be the point. War brings out the worst in people. It creates chaos and you do what you have to in order to survive. It isn’t logical, or neat. It’s terrible and confusing, and it can turn even the closest of allies into enemies and enemies into allies.” 

Ignis found himself gazing at Gladio while processing what was said. “I’m seeing your most philosophical side today. I quite like it.” Ignis smiled as Gladio’s somber expression shifted to one of surprise and delight. 

Gladio looked down and shoved his hands in his pockets. “C’mon before I start boring you with lectures and show you just how philosophical I can be.”  _ And before I tell you that you belong on a pedestal here instead of these old sculptures.  _

They took their time, commenting on a motif in a carving here, laughing at the strange ideas prompted by a tapestry there, and marvelling at the many wonders created by human hands. Finally hunger led them out to a cafe that Gladio promised was amazing. 

Ignis was skeptical at first. The faded golden letters above a crooked awning took him a moment to decipher.  _ The Couerl’s Den…? _

Gladio’s mouth quirked up at one corner when they entered the cozy cafe at how Ignis’ eyes darted around in awe. The cafe was a simple affair, if a bit old. It was the decor that made it cozy - numerous chairs of all colors and fabrics made a patchwork of the seating space. Somehow the charm was only added to with rustic tables and posters from several eras depicting portraits, adverts for musicians, and every type of entertainment act possible. Not to mention the dark walls were warm and close, like an old blanket on a cold day. Flickering candles and bare bulbs erratically dotted the red and brown brick, making a smattering of stars in the darker corners of the room.. 

On his own Ignis would never have wandered into a place like this. From the outside it seemed like a dive, but once inside it had enough character and care to it to rival the most upscale establishment. Ignis was so taken with the adorable eatery that he didn’t immediately realize that he smelled  _ coffee _ . The second he processed the rich, earthy scent of a dark and exotic blend he knew he would be back to try every bean and blend they had on the shelf. Gladio must have noticed the eager expression on his face because he chuckled and patted his friend’s shoulder. 

“Go on and take a seat anywhere you like. I’ll order us something delicious. Feel free to look around some more.” Ignis nodded absently, gravitating toward a list of all the brews scrawled across a sheet of rusting metal that might have been part of a roof at some point. 

The combinations were seemingly endless. You could request a custom blend, but the shop specials were whimsical and spirited all on their own. One boasted notes of caramel and berries, while another teased hints of mint, chocolate, and cinnamon. He wasn’t one for added flavors but he could tell they used only the freshest ingredients and roasted their coffee beans to perfection. 

By the time Gladio returned from ordering, Ignis had settled by the window in a well worn armchair. There was a table big enough for the both of them and Gladio pulled up a chair with a back high and wide enough to accomodate his significant bulk. Ignis was struck by how regal Gladio looked in this light. In this throne-like chair with soft light flickering across his skin, he looked like an ancient king, powerful and wise. 

Ignis swallowed and looked away, feigning interest in the glass case of pastries that had escaped his notice before. He removed his jacket to alleviate the heat he felt creeping up his neck. Gladio followed his eyes and smiled knowingly. “I knew this place would stoke some passion in you.”

Ignis snapped his attention back to Gladio and blinked quickly several times. “...Pardon?” Why did he feel suddenly nervous? How was it that he was so off balance with just a few words?

Gladio straightened and cleared his throat. “Uh, I mean you like great coffee and food. The Couerl’s Den has both.” He nodded and looked out the window, feeling as awkward as a newborn anak taking their first steps. 

Ignis exhaled in relief, not realizing he had been holding his breath. “Ah, yes.” He drummed his fingers lightly across the faded wood grain, not quite meeting Gladio’s eyes for fear he would misconstrue the odd expression on his face. “That remains to be seen.” He affected a teasing tone and some of the odd tension between them eased. The rest dissipated as the waitress set down the first steaming mug of pitch black coffee. 

“One Midnight Dream, one Velvet Rose, a Baked Behemoth…” The lithe waitress listed each item she placed neatly before them, the first two of which were cups for Ignis and Gladio respectively. There were several sandwiches, what looked to be a small quiche, and more than a few slices of cakes and tiny desserts meant for sampling. A lock of blond hair fell loose from her ponytail into her hazel eyes, and she tucked it behind her ear once she finished rattling of what seemed like half the menu. Her cute lips parted in an inviting smile. “Did I miss anything? Can I get you boys anything else?” 

Her long lashes fluttered and Ignis couldn’t help but notice that her full cheeks dimpled when Gladio thanked her. She winked, a flirtatious gesture meant only for Gladio, and Ignis ground his teeth. He settled for sipping the pitch black concoction before him. It was so delicious that he nearly forgot the waitress. He  didn’t even mind that it steamed his glasses so thoroughly he couldn’t see at all. The brew was full bodied and rich, the barest tease of a light nuttiness and kisses of the darkest chocolate. The bitterness and purity of espresso was so exquisite it rivaled even fresh Ebony on a crisp morning. 

“So,” Gladio leaned forward on his elbows with his hands folded against his forearms, “Are you in love yet?” He quickly amended his statement before the pause became too noticeable, “...with this place?” Gladio took a gulp of his own beverage to cover his near blunder and scalded his mouth. Thankfully Ignis’ glasses were still clearing up so he didn’t see. 

“I very well might be. Gladio, how on earth have you kept this gem hidden from me?” Ignis set his mug down but cupped it between his hands, the warmth of the the worn ceramic seeping into his slender fingers. 

Gladio’s wolfish grin was his only answer until Ignis arched an impatient brow at him. “Hey, a guy’s got secrets. I figured I’d show you when the time was right.” 

Ignis shook his head at his friend’s mysterious behavior and began asking which dish he should try first. 

“Take your pick.” That was easy for Gladio to say when he’d seemingly ordered half the menu. Ignis ventured for the quiche first, his fork sinking easily into the tender middle and flaky crust. There were clearly defined layers of egg, cheese, and vegetables, each harmonizing perfectly with each other on his palette. Gladio urged Ignis on to the next item when the younger man was over his wonder at the perfection on his plate. 

Ignis cut of a manageable chunk of a towering sandwich and chewed it thoughtfully, marvelling at how the shredded meat was so flavorful without being fatty and admiring the mix of sauces dripping down the sides. 

Gladio watched him intently, and unconsciously licked his lips. He didn’t know how but Ignis even made  _ eating _ look good. It was in the way he closed his eyes to focus on the flavors, and how he nodded appreciatively, swallowing in such a refined way that Gladio wantonly wondered what Ignis would look like guzzling his-

“Gladio?” 

Gladio nearly jumped, caught having absolutely sinful thoughts. “Yeah?”

Ignis arched a concerned brow at him. “Aren’t you going to eat?” 

“Of course I am,” Gladio grabbed his fork and gracelessly stabbed a chunk of sandwich. “I was just waiting for you to pick a favorite so I wouldn’t hog it all.”

Ignis smirked. “How thoughtful. Come now, I can’t finish this all myself.”

And so they sampled their way through every dish, exploring both rich and savory, sweet and decadent feats of culinary mastery. Though all the pastries were delightful, one chocolate cake in particular stood out to Ignis. The mousse inside was airy and whipped to perfection, the thin layers of cake were lusciously moist, and the cocoa icing brought it all together into a transcendent work of art that Ignis itched to recreate. Perhaps he would eventually even surpass it. 

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his black notebook, chock full of recipes and ideas of the countless foods Ignis wanted to try his hand at. Gladio sat back and smiled into his mug of coffee, simply happy to have given the prince’s advisor a distraction. 

By the time they were finished, the two were blissfully full. Gladio could have curled up right then and there on one of the couches, cradling Ignis against his chest, though he knew that would never happen. He looked across the table at his friend over their empty plates and couldn’t help but laugh to himself. 

Ignis seemed equally content to relax and was gazing out the window, looking more than a little regretful at having consumed so many calories in one sitting. “Perhaps we should have invited Noct and Prompto along. I fear I’ve eaten too much.” Despite his concern, he smiled gently and sat up to ask for the check, though a smudge on Gladio’s stubble caught his eye. Without thinking, he reached up with his napkin and wiped the bit of icing at the corner of Gladio’s mouth away. 

Ignis felt as if time itself stopped as he drew his hand away from his friend’s face. For a moment, he could see Gladio’s features in full detail - every hair that was quickly becoming a beard, every curve of his cheekbones and jaw, all of it stood out in such clarity that he wanted to stroke Gladio’s face until his fingers had mapped out every inch. 

Ignis didn’t see Gladio’s fingers twitch toward his own, nor did he hear his friend’s heart pause at such an intimate gesture. Ignis finally retreated and folded his hands in his lap where they would cause no more trouble. “Apologies, I acted without thinking.” 

“It’s okay,” Gladio shrugged and stretched, trying to act as casual as possible. “You take care of everyone. It’s part of who you are. You can’t really fight your nature, right?”

“After caring for Noct all of this time I suppose  I’ve picked up a few habits.” Ignis nodded sagely, chalking up his urge to reach out to nothing more than a tendency to look after someone else. 

“I think it’s great that you do so much for everyone else. Just don’t forget to do things for yourself every now and then.” Gladio stood and rested one fist on his hip. “Promise me you’ll remember.”

Ignis rose and solemnly placed a hand over his heart, “I promise.” He smiled a rare sly smile. “Though I may need help remembering every so often.”

“Then I’ll be right there to make you slow down. Deal?” Gladio nudged Ignis’ shoulder with his own and sauntered toward the exit when Ignis agreed.

Ignis asked if Gladio forgot that they had to pay and his friend chuckled. “I took care of it when I ordered. Today’s my treat.” When Ignis began to protest, Gladio was having none of it. “Think of it as a down payment to make sure princess gets to our sparring matches on time and well rested. When he’s grouchy from missing a nap he gets even moodier when I kick his ass.” 

Ignis pondered the exchange for a moment and conceded. He knew firsthand how much of a handful Noctis could be when he didn’t want to cooperate. He had his own kind of stubbornness that fought you every step of the way, even if he appeared to be compliant. 

“Good. Now let’s get you home. I know you said you wanted to read.” Gladio glanced at his friend strolling beside him. “I might stay a bit longer. That is, if you don’t mind.”

“Not at all.” Ignis replied easily, his lips pulling upward at the thought of a quiet evening in Gladio’s presence. “Besides, there’s leftovers for dinner that I’ll need help finishing.” Ignis’ eyes glittered with silent mirth and warmth behind his lenses, and Gladio had to remind himself to not let his jaw hang slack at the dazzling look his friend had given him. Somehow he knew those eyes held his future - possibly his ruin - and he was willing to sell his soul to get lost in them. 

“Now you’re talkin’ my language, Iggy.” Gladio swung his car keys around his finger as they walked and Ignis shook his head at Gladio’s bottomless appetite. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Ignis and Gladio spent the evening in peaceful quiet. Ignis was immersed in the translation of Agni and Solis’ adventures, slightly different here and there from the version he read years ago. Still, it was captivating and wondrous. He smiled to himself at the characters’ easy banter and chemistry, something he hadn’t truly appreciated when he was younger. 

Meanwhile Gladio began to lose interest in the book he picked from Ignis’ personal shelf. Not for lack of interest. No, Gladio was simply much more drawn to sneaking glances in Ignis’ direction. His sidelong looks were brief and discrete, for fear that Ignis might see the raw longing hidden in those glances. They were mere feet from each other on Ignis’ plush couch, and yet there seemed miles between them. 

Gladio couldn’t put into words how badly he wanted to reach across that chasm and close that distance.  _ If only he felt the same… _

In that moment, Gladio felt guilt creep up the back of his neck.  _ Am I really trying to take care of him, or am I trying to win him over? Am I lying to him about why I’m doing this?  _ The sudden fear that he was being manipulative gave him pause, and for a long while he sat and stared at the page before him. 

It wasn’t until Ignis reached up to turn on a lamp that Gladio realized the sun was retreating. “Damn, time really flies huh,” he said more to himself than aloud. 

Ignis looked up and if he caught the note of remorse in Gladio’s tone, he said nothing of it. “It truly does when you’re enjoying yourself.” 

Gladio closed the book in his lap and stretched, trying to dislodge the sick feeling that he’d done something wrong. 

“Gladio.”

Gladio’s head jerked up, his eyes shadowed and his expression carefully neutral.

Ignis moved closer, concern coloring his voice. “Is something the matter?” When his friend didn’t answer, Ignis placed a warm hand on Gladio’s forearm.

Gladio shook his head and smiled. “No, not at all. I think I’m just tired.”

Ignis nodded slowly, feeling somewhat cold at the idea Gladio going. His empty apartment void of Gladio’s warmth and light was daunting. His space had always been a neutral ground, neither sanctuary or hell, but this was unsettling. The sensation was somewhat familiar, the name on the tip of his tongue. Instead he swallowed it and spoke politely. “Of course, my apologies for keeping you. After today you must be exhausted.” 

Gladio had to bite his tongue to keep from saying he’d stay forever if he could. “You didn’t keep me, Iggy. I stayed because I wanted to.” Amber eyes glittered in the dim light of Ignis’ sitting room. Before Ignis could respond, Gladio was standing and stretching, his body lengthening and muscles extending in a way that left Ignis breathless. 

“I’m only leaving because Pops will wonder where I am, and Iris probably needs help on her science project.” Gladio sighed in mock exasperation at the mention of his sister. All knew that he loved her well and took care of her like no one else. 

Ignis smiled. “Give your family my best, and drive safe.” 

Gladio was almost out the door when Ignis grabbed his shoulder, his pulse thundering at how he had reached out so boldly. “Gladio, wait. I…” Ignis faltered as Gladio turned to look back at him. There was something hopeful in his expression, something that stopped Ignis in his tracks. 

Ignis looked down and licked his lips, his mouth bone dry all of a sudden. “I just wanted to thank you again. For everything.” He squeezed Gladio’s shoulder in appreciation, trying to convey what he couldn’t put into words. 

Ignis was only able to raise his head again when Gladio laid his own callused hand over his friend’s and squeezed in return. Gladio knew exactly what Ignis was trying to say. “You’re welcome, even though you don’t owe me any thanks. I know what you go through day to day and it makes me exhausted just thinking about it. You and I both know you needed this.” 

Clear green eyes stared up at Gladio, slowly processing the information. Ignis sighed, a small smile tugging up the corners of his perfectly shaped lips. “I suppose you’re right. Let me return the favor one day.”

Gladio shook his head, laughing softly. “No. I’m not letting you return anything, Iggy.” Ignis looked crestfallen for a moment, and withdrew his hand. “But I wouldn’t mind us getting together for a couple of drinks once in a while.” 

Ignis debated for a second then nodded. “Deal.” 

“It’s a deal then. I’ll see you Monday, Iggy” Gladio’s broad grin was enough to still Ignis’ racing thoughts as they bade farewell and goodnight to each other. It was only after Ignis locked the door behind Gladio that he sat down and that coldness came rushing back. 

_ Loneliness.  _

Ignis mouth flattened into a grim line, and he closed his eyes. It had been a long while since he let himself feel lonely, to even think about giving a name to the cold that he kept at bay for so long. 

In recent years, he hadn’t given much thought to it. Hadn’t let himself  _ feel _ it. It wasn’t something Ignis allowed - until now. Something about Gladio warmed him, was possibly changing him. He’d known for sometime now that he was drawn to the larger young man. Gladio’s openness, his sincerity, his brazenness was all in stark contrast to how Ignis comported himself. 

And yet under the wildness of his colleague there lay something more - something he hungered to understand. Whether or not Ignis realized it until this night, he had wanted Gladio to look at him. Ignis wanted to be noticed by Gladio, to have that connection that Gladio so easily made with people. He had wanted to know this man as more than just his comrade. He wanted Gladio as a friend. For now, that would be all he would let himself want. 

At least that was what he told himself as he laid down and drifted off to sleep, only to have the smile he treasured so dearly show up in his dreams. 

  
  



	4. Weighing the Odds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After training practice, Ignis joins Gladio and Iris for an evening and gets a glimpse into Gladio's personal life.

As soon as Gladio flopped face down on his bed, his phone buzzed in his pocket. Noctis had timed his call perfectly. Gladio sighed and answered with a gruff, “Hey.”

There were no pleasantries from the prince, his sworn liege and friend. No, instead there was a commotion and overlapping excited voices. Gladio couldn’t make out the jumble of words so he waited for Noct and friend, Prompto, to calm down.

“Have you two unbunched your panties yet? I can’t hear a word you’re sayin’.” Gladio drawled and rolled over onto his back. He knew he was going to get a call from Noctis - this whole thing _had_ been partially his idea.

The line went silent for a moment, and Gladio could just feel the pair rolling their eyes at him. “So,” Noctis started, “How did everything go?”

From Prompto came an excited, rapid-fire interrogation, “Did you hold hands? Did you confess? Did you two kiss? What d-” Noctis must have put a hand over the blond’s mouth because Prompto was immediately muffled, but undeterred.

“What Prompto means is we need details. All of them.” Noctis calmly regained control of the situation and Gladio sighed inwardly. It was going to be a long night.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Monday couldn’t come quickly enough for Ignis. He found his Sunday to be incredibly dull and quiet, something that hadn’t bothered him before. Suddenly the monotony that he once fell into an easy rhythm with was… off somehow. His thoughts wandered to Gladio more than he liked to admit, and his cheeks flushed with what he assumed was some sort of fever. He really ought to get that checked out.

At one point Ignis just sat with his phone in his hands his thumb hovering over Gladio’s number.

 _We just saw each other yesterday. Isn’t it too soon? I don’t want to seem like I can’t manage on my own. And what would I say if I_ did _call? I have absolutely nothing, nothing he could possibly want to hear._

Ignis set his phone down just out of reach so he wouldn’t be tempted again and pulled out his laptop. He needed to work on Noct’s speech for the charity gala so that there would be plenty of time for adjustments.

As his finished the thought he jolted upright with a realization.

_Gladio asked me to go with him._

Ignis sat still. _It was a request out of convenience. We will be close to Noctis and there will be no time for mingling with others. Just a formality and nothing more._ Though rational, the train of thought left him wishing for something else. For what he wasn’t sure.

_Stop this foolishness at once, Ignis. There’s work to be done._

So work he did.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Noct, are you ready?” Ignis came by to collect his charge early, eager to fulfill his promise to Gladio. Ignis stood patiently in Noct’s living room, casually reflecting on his renewed vigor for his duties.

“Just a sec.” Noctis popped around the corner, tugging on a t-shirt as he rounded the hall entryway. “See? I’m ready.”

It was but a short drive to the Amicitia manor. Ignis had idly wondered why Noct had requested to train in Gladio’s yard instead of the training rooms at the Citadel, but had decided against it. It wasn’t the first time, so he didn’t think it too odd.

What _was_ disconcerting was the curious uptick in Ignis’ heart rate when he saw Gladio warming up as they arrived. They parked around the side and could see the wide and flat expanse of the yard behind the large estate.

Noctis slung his backpack over his shoulder and hopped out of the passenger seat. Ignis followed with his laptop bag in tow and smiled when Gladio noticed them both.

“Yo. Glad to see the princess is here on time. Ready to get your ass handed to you?” Gladio directed the barb at Noctis who simply tossed his bag to the side and summoned a blunted sword.

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” There was a rebellious glint in Noct’s eyes, but there was also a sort of grim resignation. He knew every time he crossed blades with Gladio he would walk away sore and bruised, but that didn’t stop him from trying his damndest to return the favor.

Ignis  strode toward a nearby bench to work on cleaning out his inbox again, but stopped short when Gladio caught his arm. “Hey Iggy. Nice to see you.” The older boy smiled and let Ignis go.

“Hello, Gladio. It’s good to see you as well.” Ignis glanced at Noctis who had stuck his sword in the ground and was leaning on it impatiently.

Gladio cocked his head at the prince and whispered, “Do you mind helping me out today?”

Ignis lifted an eyebrow in response and matched his tone. “How so?” Gladio had asked him to train on occasion just to check his progress, but left Ignis to his own devices and training schedule for the most part.

“Don’t tell Noct this, but he’s improved a lot. I need to kick things up a notch. I think some two on one training would be good for him. Whaddya say?” Gladio grinned winsomely, and Ignis knew he couldn’t say no.

“Of course, whatever you think is necessary for Noctis’ development. I haven’t brought any spare clothes, but I should be able to move well enough in this.” Ignis conceded easily, and turned to set his things down.

Gladio clapped him on the back and thanked him. Before Ignis could respond Gladio pulled his tank top over his head and tossed it onto the bench as well. Ignis averted his eyes from his friend’s bare torso and felt his cheeks flush. He removed his own jacket and folded it neatly, then rolled up his sleeves.

_You’ve seen him shirtless plenty before. Calm down._

When he returned, Noctis snorted incredulously. “You scared to take me on by yourself, Gladio?”

“Sooner or later you’re going to have to learn how to take two guys at once.” Gladio smirked, fully aware of his wording. He hefted the greatsword he summoned against his shoulder menacingly.

Noctis scoffed, feigning offense. “At least buy me dinner first, big guy.” He flipped his grip on his blunted sword to hold it in reverse, and jutted his chin toward Ignis. “Are you really in, Specs?”

“Who I am I to deny you a threesome? After all, it is a valuable experience.” Ignis smirked as he twirled a freshly summoned lance, it's end filed down to a non-lethal degree. Both Gladio and Noctis snickered and readied themselves in starting stances.

“Shall we?” Ignis turned, trying his damnedest to not appear too eager. He didn't understand why he was suddenly hellbent on impressing Gladio.

Noctis leapt for Gladio first, feinting for his right side then warping to his left. Gladio was ready, and easily brought up his sword to block the warp strike. “You need some new tricks, princess.”

Ignis forgot to move for a moment as he took in Gladio’s movements with new eyes. There was grace in the beastlike way he surged forward and back, striking and defending seamlessly. He was always in motion, his muscles rippling with every fluid movement, his face contoured by ferocity and focus. This man was a force of nature and nothing could stand in his wake. Ignis pitied those who might one day fall by his hand.

Ignis grounded himself and edged in at the first opening he saw. His arm whipped out with all the speed of a striking viper, and just barely managed to throw Noct off his pattern of attack. Ignis followed through by flipping midair and going for an opening. The prince dodged smoothly, though he had to abandon the swing he was going to make.

Ignis followed Gladio’s feet and made sure to stay opposite of his ally so as not to get in his way. It was as if the three fell into a dance, the two taller young men circling Noct and the prince weaving between them. Noctis refused to lose his composure, and only redoubled his efforts when he became hard pressed to fend them off simultaneously.

Gladio made a wide swing for Noctis’ legs and Ignis was ready to catch his charge off guard. Noctis surprised them by warping at the last second, kicked Gladio squarely in the chest with both feet, and used the momentum to land in a crouch.

Gladio coughed as he regained the wind knocked out of him, and Ignis bought him time to recover. The scholar lithely vaulted into the air and peppered Noctis with heavy wooden daggers from above. Noctis blocked a majority of the wooden hailstorm, but the rest struck home. Noct winced but kept moving. He lunged for Ignis’ waist just as the advisor landed. Ignis strained to twist out of the way quick enough, though he knew he wouldn't dodge the blow completely.

A strong arm wrapped around Ignis and swept him out of harm’s way. Gladio shielded them both with the broadside of his blade and Ignis felt himself flush at being clutched so closely to Gladio’s glistening chest. “You alright there, Iggy?” Gladio actually leapt back holding Ignis to get out of Noctis’ reach, a feat he made look effortless.

Gladio set him down and Ignis straightened himself, finding he was exhilarated. “Never better, Gladio.”

Noctis was on them in a few heartbeats, though his strength was waning. Ignis and Gladio seamlessly synced up their movements. They stood back to back and wore the prince down, though not without Noct getting in a few solid hits on both of them. They went on for some time, and Ignis found himself straining to not only challenge Noctis but to impress Gladio as well. It was a fine exercise in teamwork, one that Ignis appreciated immensely. Finally when the sun began to set, Gladio called time.

Noctis sat down hard and flopped onto his back, groaning at the soreness already creeping in. “Can we never do that again?”

Ignis was breathing raggedly, and even Gladio had broken a decent sweat. “Don’t worry, with practice you can even take three guys at once.” Gladio looked pointedly to the fence where a familiar blond was waiting. Beside him Iris was bouncing excitedly on her toes.  

Prompto waved and Iris smiled shyly. Noct propped himself up on his forearms and one corner of his mouth tugged up. “Hey you two.”

Prompto hopped the fence without hesitation - the gate was on the other end - and lifted Iris over as well, careful with the tray of food in her hands. “This little lady said she saw you all working hard and made some snacks. Isn’t that right Iris?” Gladio’s younger sister nodded, smiling broadly.

Iris held up the tray proudly. “I made these for all of you. I thought you’d be hungry.” The short haired girl held up a tray of sandwiches with cookies on the side. She was a slight girl, about 12 if Ignis remembered correctly. Iris glanced at Prompto helping Noctis up. She was quite smitten with the prince and looked forward to seeing him every chance she got.

Gladio grabbed a chocolate chip cookie and shoved it whole into his mouth. “Mm. You’re getting better. You didn’t burn this batch.” Gladio winked approvingly and ruffled her short hair.

Iris stuck her tongue out at her brother. Noctis and Prompto quietly chatted amongst themselves over their sandwiches contentedly. Ignis accepted one as well, realizing just how much of an appetite he had worked up. Not wanting to eat dessert first but still curious about the delectable looking cookies, he broke off a bit to sample it. “These are quite delicious, Iris. Thank you for going through the trouble of making all of this for us.”

“You’re welcome!” Iris chirped happily. She tilted her head and peered at him, young eyes knowing and seeing more than they should. “Um, you’re Ignis right?”

Ignis nodded and leaned down to shake her hand. “Yes, I am. Pleasure to meet you, Iris. I’ve heard a lot about you from Gladio. It’s wonderful to finally meet you in person.” Iris beamed and glanced at her brother. “I’ve heard a lot about you too. Gladdy says-”

“Don’t you have homework you should be doin’?” Gladio cut her off sternly and crossed his arms. Ignis looked up and had to remind himself to breathe. With Gladio’s back to the sunset and his torso exposed, he looked nothing short of a god stepping into the mortal plane.

Iris smiled sweetly - and somewhat smugly - at Gladio’s reaction. She nodded. “I only have math left, and some history. I’ll bring everyone some water then I’ll finish it up.”

“You don’t have to bring us any, Iris. We’re heading out.” Noctis patted her on the head and nodded to the rest of them. “Prompto and I are heading to the arcade. It’s why I asked him to meet me here. I’ll see you two Wednesday.”

“Don’t stay out too late, Noct.” Ignis called after him, ever the worrier.

“I’ll make sure he gets home safely!” Prompto shouted back at them, a wide grin on his freckled face.

“He’s a cheerful one, isn’t he.” Ignis’s tone was more of a statement than a question. It relieved him that Noctis had found a true friend, and one that had a positive impact on him at that.

Iris deflated ever so slightly and made her way back to the house. Gladio sidled up to Ignis, his shirt back on. “That he is.” He shifted his weight from one foot to the other as Ignis began to gather his things. “Are you planning on sticking around? I’m staying here tonight to keep an eye on Iris while Jared is off. I wouldn’t mind the company if you aren’t busy.”

Ignis glanced at his watch then at his clothes. He had sweat through his shirt and there were bits of dirt and grass on his attire from their bout. “I’m really not presentable as company, Gladio. Maybe some other time.”

Gladio waved him off. “No worries, you can shower here and borrow a change of clothes. I’m sure I’ve got something to fit you.” His amber eyes took on the glow of the orange light on the horizon and Ignis couldn’t bring himself to say no.

“If you insist. I wouldn’t want to intrude.” Ignis shouldered his bag and glanced down, not sure why he was suddenly afraid to be alone with Gladio.

“Nonsense! Come on, let’s get you cleaned up.” Gladio slung an arm around Ignis’ shoulder and led him toward the house. “By the way, great job today. I can tell you’re working hard.”

Ignis nodded, trying to hide how Gladio’s praise made his insides warm with delight. “Thank you. It would do us no good if I wasn’t in top fighting condition. In times like this we can never be too careful.” He hadn’t meant to darken the mood with talk of the war, but it sat in the back of everyone’s mind, especially those involved with the royal court.

Gladio’s arm slid from Ignis’s shoulders, and he sighed. “That’s why I push him so hard. If anything happens, he has to be ready. He knows it, too.” Gladio’s mouth was pressed into a firm line. They both knew what he meant.

With Regis’ health declining day by day, the crown loomed heavy and near for Noctis. The constant influx of refugees from outside Insomnia was a steady reminder that the Empire was advancing as well, despite all their efforts.

They made it to the door, and Gladio forced himself to smile. “Well, here we are. Home sweet home.” Gladio motioned for Ignis to go first, so he did. He slid his shoes off and scanned the entryway and front room. He’d never seen inside before, and it felt strangely intimate being invited into the Amicitia home so openly.  

It was clean, cozy, and filled with a warmth that only comes from a loving family. As soon as Iris realized Ignis was staying, she grinned and raced off excitedly to finish her homework. Gladio rolled his eyes at her, told Ignis he could leave his things on the stand by the front door, and ushered Ignis up the stairs.

“Wait here a sec.” Gladio ducked into what Ignis assumed was his old room and followed his friend. He was only slightly surprised to find that there was an entire wall taken up by bookshelves. There was a large bed to suit Gladio’s tall frame, as well as a worn wooden desk in one corner. Ignis took it all in as Gladio rummaged through a box in the corner.

“Try these,” he said handing a small bundle to Ignis, “If they don’t fit then we’ll figure something out.” Gladio’s kind smile put Ignis at ease. “Luckily I couldn’t take everything with me when I moved out and I haven’t gotten around to donating these.” He nodded to the books and boxes of old clothes.

When Gladio rose, Ignis noticed he ever so slightly favored one side and avoided twisting at the waist when he moved to grab his own change of clothes. Ignis hesitated, then grabbed Gladio’s arm. “Lift the right side of your shirt.” Gladio gave him a puzzled look and didn’t show any signs of doing what he was asked.

Ignis gave him a pointed look. “I can tell you’re hurt. Let me see.” His green eyes were concerned and adamant.

Gladio sighed and obeyed, a light flush creeping up his face. “It’s nothing.”

Ignis disagreed. While the wound was minor, it definitely was something and Gladio had tried to hide it. There was a line of purple along his ribs, and an angry red welt that would have been a nasty gash if Noct’s sword wasn’t blunted.

“The kid got me good. It’s a sign of progress.” Gladio said nonchalantly. He watched Ignis assess the damage visually, and marvelled at the intense expression on the advisor’s face.

Ignis was so absorbed in his assessment that he didn’t look up, nor did he ask for permission to lay his free hand on Gladio’s side. He pressed with nimble fingers to check for fractures. Satisfied that there were none, he laid his palm flat to Gladio’s side. A soothing coolness enveloped Gladio’s training injury as green light lifted from Ignis’ hand.

Unconsciously, Ignis’ other hand rested on Gladio’s hip, and Gladio’s skin burned with desire wherever Ignis touched. Ignis must have heard Gladio gasp or make some sort of noise, because he glanced up.

Gladio was lost to that aquamarine gaze. He leaned a little closer, drawn together by invisible electricity that sparked and fizzled between them. Ignis’ heart skipped stumbled then raced at how Gladio’s eyes nearly glowed, at how Gladio’s scent mingled with sweat and steel wafted off of perfectly sunstained skin.

Some distant part of Ignis’ brain urged him to lean up on his toes and press his lips to Gladio’s. Ignis was frozen in place, still trying to process why his mouth had suddenly gone dry and why his core had gone molten.

Gladio lifted his hand ever so slowly, almost as if he didn’t want to startle Ignis. His words were barely a whisper, “Iggy, I…”

Ignis gripped him tighter, his hands no longer healing but still on Gladio’s ribs and hip. He licked his lips nervously. “Yes?” He was expectant; anticipation made his heart beat so quickly that he couldn’t tell one pump from the next.

Gladio closed his eyes and turned his face away. “We should go shower.”

Ignis pulled his hands back to himself and nodded silently. Suddenly he was all too aware of his hands, too conscious of how his lips had been scant inches from Gladio’s face.

Ignis walked out of the room with borrowed clothes in hand as if in a daze.

“There’s a bathroom on the right with everything you’ll need in it. I’ll be down the hall in the other one.” Ignis turned and left without another word. As Gladio watched him go, he inwardly kicked himself for ruining his opportunity.

_I panicked. I just couldn’t say it._

With Ignis nearly up against him, he hadn’t been able think. All he knew that once he did or said something to let Ignis know the depth of his feelings, there would be no going back. No matter how desperately he wanted to tell Ignis the truth, Gladio was not quite ready.

Safely in the confines of the bathroom, Gladio undressed and sighed in relief as he removed his pants. He was painfully erect from Ignis’ touch alone.

With Ignis naked rooms away, Gladio was tempted to get off. He could just imagine Ignis slowly and methodically undressing down the hall, and he had to stifle a groan at the mental image. Instead of letting his hands take care of his needs, Gladio jumped into the shower and made sure the water was frigid. He hissed as the icy streams sluiced over his tired body, but it did the trick.

Meanwhile Ignis stood under the showerhead in deep thought, struggling with a realization. No matter how he looked at it, he couldn’t deny it any longer.

_I’m attracted to Gladio._

Ignis sighed, and tilted his face up to let the warm water course over his fine features while he thought. He had always known Gladio was attractive, both in physicality and personality, but it had never occurred to Ignis that he was _personally_ affected by that.

And now that he had that information, he hadn’t the slightest idea of what to do with it. Ignis didn’t give himself time to think about how he had almost kissed Gladio, or how disastrous it might have been. No, instead he firmly shoved those thoughts into a corner for later and finished showering.

To his surprise Gladio’s old clothes fit fairly well. The t shirt was a bit loose, but not too long and the sweatpants sat nicely around his waist once he tightened them all the way and rolled them up twice. The problem was that they smelled like Gladio in the best way possible.

With each movement, the fabric breathed and Ignis was enveloped in the warm scent of Gladio. It was delightful, confusing, and distracting all at once. Ignis shook his head and steadied himself. He would not be done in by clothing of all things, and marched down the stairs to store his dirty clothes in his bag. He could still hear the water running upstairs, so he grabbed his laptop began to work while he waited.

Ignis started and stopped several times. This fluttering in his chest was distracting, and his nerves made it difficult to think straight. Eager for a distraction, Ignis’ gaze wandered around the room. A side table full of framed family pictures caught his eye, and he rose to examine them. Ignis picked one up and smiled. In it Gladio was about ten, holding a bright eyed and laughing toddler Iris in his lap. Clarus knelt behind them, beaming proudly at his children and the woman next to him.

The woman’s eyes startled Ignis - they were exactly like Gladio’s. Even through the photo, there was honeyed warmth in her stare and a brilliant joy beyond words. Her long brown hair waved her to waist and the way she tenderly embraced her children made Ignis wish for the first time in his life that he had known his own mother.

“Looks like you met mom.”

Ignis jumped and clutched the frame tightly, not wanting to drop it. Gladio was behind him looking over his shoulder with a small and gentle smile.

“Apologies, I didn’t hear you come down. I didn’t mean to pry.” Ignis cleared his throat and gingerly set the picture down.

Gladio sat down and gazed lovingly at the photos. “No worries, they’re on display for a reason.”

“Your mother is quite beautiful.” Ignis glanced back at the happy family portrait and back at Gladio.

Gladio nodded slowly. “Yeah, she was.”

Ignis stiffened, fearing he had stepped on an emotional landmine.

Sensing his discomfort, Gladio smiled and shook his head. “It’s fine. We lost her a little while after that,” he nodded at the picture. “She was a doctor. Pops first met her when he broke his arm in a training accident. Apparently he was trying to impress some of the guards and it went badly.”

Ignis laughed in disbelief, unable to picture Clarus doing something so juvenile. Gladio joined him. “Dad was real cocky and wild back in the day according to mom. He always told the story differently, but I knew her version was the truth. Anyway it was love at first sight.

“Her name was Aster. That’s why dad named Iris and me after flowers. Said he wanted us to be more like mom than him: kind and just. My dad is more of a romantic than he lets on,” Gladio added with a grin. “I heard that on more than one occasion he filled mom’s office to the ceiling with flowers and love letters.”

Gladio’s smile faded a little as he looked to Ignis. “There was a point when we had a shortage of medics at the front. Of course mom volunteered. She couldn’t stand to see people hurting. That was when the camp she was tending to was ambushed. She died doing what she loved, and I can’t be any prouder of her for all the lives she saved.

“Iris was so small when she passed and didn’t understand. Dad used to tell her that the astrals saw how beautiful and strong mom was and that they needed someone to heal them, too. So they took her, and one day we’d see her again.” Gladio was still and quiet for a bit, his eyes distant.

Ignis laid his hand over Gladio’s and squeezed comfortingly. “Though I never met her, I can tell you inherited her courage and kindness. I’m sure she’s very proud of you.”

Gladio laughed softly. “Thanks, Iggy. And thanks for patching me up earlier.”

Ignis nodded sagely and withdrew his hand. “Certainly. Might I ask why you didn’t heal yourself? I know you’ve been practicing your magics as well.”

Sighing, Gladio scratched his cheek and replied haltingly, “I dunno… I guess it feels like the easy way out sometimes. If I’m slow or dumb enough to get hit, it’s a reminder to keep working harder, if that makes sense.”

Ignis chewed the corner of his mouth regretfully. “I should have stayed my hand. I’m sorry for-”

Gladio huffed and cut Ignis off. “No, don’t you go apologizing again. You gotta stop saying sorry so much, Iggy. You did me a favor, and I’m grateful. That’s that.” Gladio let his head hang back over the couch and sighed, “I do have other motivators besides pain. I’m just so stubborn that sometimes I hold onto things too long.”

Ignis wasn’t sure what to make of that comment. Luckily he was saved from having to respond by Iris trouncing down the stairs.

“Gladdy?” She called tentatively from the bottom step. Iris was clutching a pink notebook with a chocobo on it and sheaf of papers. “Could you help with my algebra? I’m stuck.”

Gladio groaned good naturedly and waved her over. “Sure, c’mere.” He got up when he saw how much she was actually carrying and opted to move to the kitchen table instead. “Hey Iggy, you can sit over here if you want. There’s plenty of space.”

Ignis glanced at his own files in his bag and acquiesced. While he set up his half of the table, he watched Gladio ask Iris to walk through the problem out loud.

Gladio waiting patiently and pointed out her mistake, gently reminding her of a step she missed. Ignis was amazed at how present Gladio was in his sister’s life. He seemed to genuinely enjoy the time they spent together and made it a point to have her be his only point of focus. Ignis found a measure of peace as the siblings worked, and turned his attention to his laptop.

By the time Gladio had helped Iris through the first set of problems, she was able to tackle the rest on her own. Gladio sat back, pleased with himself. “Kid, why can’t you ever ask me for help with book reports or something? Why is it always math?”

Iris was quick with her response and didn’t even look up from her calculation. “Because the last time I needed help with a book report you wanted me to read one of your books and it was so _boring_.”

“You’re just too young to appreciate good literature,” Gladio scoffed.  

Iris muttered something under her breath that Gladio took mock offense to. As retaliation he tickled her sides, and many of Iris’ papers went flying as she thrashed and squealed.

“Gladdy! Gladdy stop!” She howled with laughter and tried to push her brother away. “I’m not a little kid any more!”

“Oh yeah?” Gladio grinned. In one smooth motion he picked her up and slung her over his shoulder. “You’re still smaller than me, so you’re still little in my book.”

Iris beat against his back playfully, still laughing. “Put me down!”

“You want down? Alright you asked for it.” Gladio obliged in the most Gladio way possible: he strode over to the couch and tossed Iris onto it as if he body slammed her. Iris burst into another fit of laughter and Gladio joined her.

Ignis smiled in amusement as he watched the shenanigans unfold. He glanced down at his screen. He had been so busy watching Gladio that he had hardly done anything at all. For once, he was okay with that. It was a treat to see the Amicitia siblings find time to enjoy the little things in life.

Ignis glanced up to find Gladio watching him with a lopsided smile. Ignis responded in kind, pure joy lighting his features.

Iris popped out from behind her brother. “Hey, Ignis? Do you want to play cards?” She smiled sweetly holding up a deck.

Gladio rolled his eyes. “Oh no you don’t, you little swindler. What’s the rule?”

Iris sighed and handed over the cards. “No gambling with guests.” Ignis raised his eyebrows at that.

Gladio sighed, “She gets people to play poker with her and ends up with a pile of cash. It’s how she supports her candy addiction.”

“Is not!” Iris retorted indignantly.

“Is too, and I’m not letting you cheat Ignis.” Gladio stared down sternly.

Not wanting to spoil their fun, Ignis pointed to the heaping plate of chocolate chip cookies still on the counter from earlier and smiled. “What if we were to bet a different kind of poker chip?”

Iris hopped up and down gleefully and begged Gladio to play. “Fine, fine I’ll play. Only a few rounds though, you’ve got to get to bed soon. Deal?” Iris nodded enthusiastically and began shuffling.

It wasn’t long until the three went from casually betting their cookies to intensely wagering. Ignis had found Gladio’s tells early on but Iris was surprisingly harder to read. She was equal parts focus and cheer, though when she had a good hand she tended to look back and forth between them impatiently.

Ignis caught Iris glancing up at him on the final hand and he knew she had a good hand. Gladio had already folded, so he was no longer a threat. Unfortunately for Iris, Ignis had been blessed with a royal flush.

Ignis smirked and raised her two cookies. She met it and raised one more. They danced back and forth for a minute until Ignis sighed. “I fold,” he said trying to look defeated. He had never intended to use his winning hand, at least not against sweet little Iris.

Iris stared wide eyed for a moment, and started giggling. She put down her cards and gods be damned she didn’t have a fighting hand in the slightest. Ignis had the feeling that Iris had intentionally let her ‘tell’ slip to dupe him. He smiled, absolutely happy that he had given her the victory. “Looks like you win. Congratulations.”

To his surprise, Iris hopped off her seat and hugged Ignis. “Thank you for playing with me. Gladdy’s lucky he has such nice friends.”

Ignis just patted her head and his eyes softened. “You’re very welcome. And Gladio is very lucky to have you as well.”

Iris beamed and looked to her brother. “You hear that? Maybe you should treat me with a little more respect.”

“Get to bed,” Gladio grumbled as he ruffled her hair. “That was our deal.”

“Okayyy. Goodnight, Ignis!” Iris waved and dashed up the stairs with her homework and closed her door.

Gladio fixed Ignis with a solid stare and sauntered back over to the table. He hovered over Ignis. “You let her win, didn’t you?”

Ignis stared back, expression neutral. “I haven’t the faintest idea what you mean.”

Gladio narrowed his eyes, disbelieving and flipped over Ignis’ hand. He chuckled, shaking his head slowly. “It would have been the first time she’s lost in a while. You really should have played it.”

Ignis rose and began to pack away his things. “Gladio, what pleasure would I take in winning against a child?”

Gladio just shrugged. “A win is a win in my book and you couldn’t have lost with that hand. Besides, she could have done with a little ego trimming,” Gladio joked as he tidied up the cards. “In all seriousness, thanks for playing with us. I appreciate you being so nice to her.”

Ignis slung his bag over his shoulder and smiled. “It’s the least I can do for the two of you for having me.”

“Next time let her have it. She has to learn she can’t win every time.” Gladio clapped his friend on his back and walked him to the door. He leaned in the doorframe as Ignis bid him goodnight and began to walk toward his car. “Night! And Iggy? You’re welcome here any time.”

Ignis paused. He didn’t turn as he spoke. “What Iris said about you being lucky to have good friends goes both ways. I’m truly glad to know you, Gladio.” Before Gladio could reply, Ignis was already in his car and pulling out of the driveway.

Iris appeared at Gladio’s elbow in pink pajamas, nodding approvingly. “You picked a good one.” She gave him a smug smile and two thumbs up.

Gladio playfully lunged at her. “Get back in bed before I make you.” Iris laughed and scampered out of reach and up the stairs.

As he turned the lights out and made his way upstairs, Gladio sighed happily. He had to disagree with Iris - he wasn’t in love with a good guy. Ignis was the best.


	5. Drinking to the Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis struggles with his newly unearthed feelings, and joins Gladio for a night on the town. Everything takes a step in the right direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting a little more mature from here on out, though it won't get heavy for another chapter or two. Enjoy!

Ignis jolted awake at the sound of his alarm. The movement caused him to arch against the bed in his surprise, and the response in his loins was delicious. He had been sleeping on his stomach and had been enjoying a wonderful dream before his day had so rudely begun. It took everything he had to not rut into his mattress and bring about the completion that dream-Gladio had promised him. 

As Ignis rolled over onto his back, he could still feel Gladio’s phantom hands undoing his shirt buttons one by one. His member throbbed in response to the illusion of lips against his neck and stubble raking against his skin. Ignis hissed as he palmed himself through his pants, unable to deny himself what he had so many other morning these past weeks. 

The night that Ignis had nearly kissed Gladio had been his undoing. Since then he couldn’t deny the physical attraction and personal chemistry between them any longer. Part of him regretted not leaning up to close the distance between them, consequences be damned.

For once he indulged in a fantasy of amber eyes locked on his own, of rough calloused hands gripping his hips, and of the tantalizing promise of what lie between Gladio’s legs. Ignis slipped one hand into his pants and touched himself slowly, carefully, though it was far from the first time. He’d relieved himself such pressures countless times before, but this was different. 

There was a desperation to make it last, and an intensity like he’d never felt before. As Ignis imagined it was Gladio’s hand instead of his own stroking his manhood, he felt that telltale tightening in his core screaming that he was close. With one last frantic pump, Ignis shuddered with release and felt his spend immediately coat his underwear. 

His temporary high gave way to a searing guilt; he should  _ not _ be having these thoughts about Gladio. And yet, here he was, plagued by dreams of his dear friend in his bed. Absent mindedly, Ignis reached out for someone that wasn’t there. His hand met cold, empty air and his chest ached hollowly. Ignis sighed, dragging himself to the shower. Ashamed or no, he did not want to be late to his university classes. 

Ignis washed thoroughly, removing any trace of this morning’s lapse in control. It didn’t bother Ignis that he had always been more drawn to men than women, nor did it matter that he had never had time to invest in a romantic relationship. What really got under his skin was that he was letting himself be distracted, and what that distraction might cost not only himself, but Gladio and Noctis as well. 

Ignis should have known it would come to this after Gladio had been waiting for him in this apartment all those weeks ago. In all the years they had known each other, Ignis had kept his distance for a reason. He didn’t know when, but at some point he had subconsciously realized his infatuation with Gladio and hadn’t allowed himself to really get to know the future Shield. 

Something about Gladiolus Amicitia had always disarmed Ignis. There was a cunning that blazed in those gilded eyes, a sensitivity in those full lips, and a raw wildness to him that beckoned to Ignis relentlessly. It was why Ignis didn’t turn him away that night, why he could never say no to any request of Gladio’s. Now all the years of wanting and denial came crashing down around him, and Ignis hadn’t the slightest idea of what to do. 

The more time they spent together, the more his control began to unravel. It was as if every minute in Gladio’s presence eroded the careful barriers he had built. Errant thoughts kept cropping up at inopportune moments, making it difficult to concentrate on even the simplest of tasks thanks to Gladio’s new attentions. If this kept on, Ignis feared it would begin to affect his work.

Worse still the charity gala was looming closer - only a week away now - and Ignis was beginning to read too much into Gladio’s every word. Every smile as they passed in the Citadel halls, every subtle touch, every piercing golden glance made Ignis wonder if he would truly ever have a chance at being with Gladio. 

Ignis shut off the water, resigned. He knew the rumors about Gladio's carnal pursuits, as did everyone else. Ignis knew that Gladio could never want someone as uptight and boring as himself. Despite that knowledge and his best efforts to discourage his desires, deep down Ignis still hoped against hope that Gladio might want him as well.  

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Personal problems aside, Ignis still had work to do and school to attend. He strode into the university’s library with purpose, the afternoon sun streaming through to light the shelves and dust motes floating between them. As Ignis scanned the shelf for the book he needed, his phone buzzed silently in his pocket. 

Ignis checked to make sure it wasn’t Noctis and a band around his heartbeat stuttered. Gladio had texted him:  _ Drinks later? _ Gritting his teeth, Ignis put his phone away without replying. Even though he promised Gladio that they would meet up more often, Ignis couldn’t risk doing something stupid. He couldn’t trust himself to be anything but sober around Gladio now that he was truly aware of his feelings. 

Ignis knew it would be written all over his face, dripping from his words. He didn’t know how to face Gladio like this. The only other alternative was to disappoint the Shield to be, and that gnawed at Ignis.

“Why the glum face?” 

Ignis started, and turned to the young woman peeking around the corner. He recognized the bright, inquisitive eyes and her flawless dark skin. “Vivia. Pleasure to see you here.” Ignis recovered quickly, smoothing his face into that professional mask he had crafted. He pulled the book he needed from the shelf while still smiling at her. “Don’t mind me, I was just thinking.”

Vivia grinned. She knew a lovelorn face when she saw it. “I’m glad to see you, too. I thought it might have been you so I came over to say hello. I’m working over there if you want to join me.” She nodded to a nearby table laden with books and what he assumed to be her backpack and laptop.

Ignis nodded and followed her over, glad that he was not alone. Vivia sat down and they idly chatted about their classes. Ignis noticed all of the books were anatomy and biology related, and inquired about them.

Vivia groaned about having to take a mandatory science course. “I have an aunt that’s a biologist, so you would think science would run in the family. I thought maybe I’d have a knack for biology, but no! Chemistry, biology, physics, all of it is so hard! Why can’t it all be easy like literature?”  

“If it was all easy, then anyone could do it.” Ignis found himself trying to motivate her as he had Noctis so many times. It was second nature at this point. “It’s only a semester. Once you get through it, you’ll never have to pick up another science book as long as you live if you do not wish to.”

Vivia sighed, “You’re right. I’ll keep going to that study group I joined, and just keep pushing. I’d feel like a failure if I just gave up.” She looked up, more cheerful and determined than before. “You and Gladio are really similar, you know that?”

Ignis stiffened at that. “Beg your pardon?” 

Vivia laughed and tilted her head. “When I talk to Gladio about my problems, I feel better. It’s the same with you. The two of you want to cheer people up. I just thought that’s why you work so well together.”

Vivia noticed Ignis’ discomfort and mistook it for something else. She leaned in with a sympathetic smile. “It’s ok, you don’t have to worry. I won’t tell anyone and I don’t judge. I’m just glad he found someone to be happy with. You make a really great couple.”

Ignis stared, mouth slightly agape at her implication. “Vivia, I…” He wasn’t sure why he said what he said next. Perhaps he was tired of carrying his secret, or perhaps he just didn’t want to keep his worn walls so high anymore. “I only just realized I have feelings for Gladio. He doesn’t know. He can’t ever know.”

Ignis frowned slightly, sighing through his nose. “I’m not in a position to be honest with him, nor do I think I ever can be. Neither of our roles leaves room for personal desires.” It hurt to say it aloud, but it was the truth. He had to face it at some point and sooner was better than later.

Vivia covered her mouth with both hands, horrified that she had said anything in the first place. “Oh gods, I am so sorry,” Vivia whispered, nearly sputtering as she tried to make amends, “I didn’t mean to- I just thought- I mean when I saw you two-.” She shut her mouth, realizing she was making matters worse. 

Taking Ignis’ hands in her own, Vivia squeezed and waited for Ignis to look up at her. “I’m sorry. If you ever need to talk, I’ll be here.” Ignis bowed his head, ashamed that his eyes were suddenly misty. He hadn’t realized how much he wanted a future with Gladio, hadn’t realized that loving someone could  _ hurt _ so much. Vivia was one of the sincerest and most genuine people he’d ever met. If it hadn’t been for her comforting presence, Ignis might have cried for the first time in years. 

As if sensing his pain, Vivia hugged him tightly without saying a word. It was enough to ease the ache inside of him if only a little, enough to take the edge off the stinging in his eyes. When Vivia released him, Ignis felt a bit clearer, as if she had helped burn off some of the fog in his brain. 

“Thank you, Vivia.” Ignis cleared his throat and gave her a grateful smile. “We’ve barely spoken to each other and you’ve already gone out of your way to help me.”

Vivia shook her head, smiling. “That’s what friends are for. Now, it looks like you have places to be.” Whether or not she knew for sure, she was giving him an easy way to leave. Ignis appreciated that as well. 

He swept up her hand and kissed it as he had upon their first meeting. “May our paths cross again soon.” 

“You know where to find me,” Vivia smirked and waved a hand to the library. Her smile turned somber for a moment and her eyes thoughtful. “Ignis, Gladio isn’t the type of person that would laugh in your face or be cruel if you told him the truth. Would it really be so bad to tell him how you feel?” 

Ignis thought for a moment. Vivia spoke the truth; Gladio would never scorn anyone for their honesty, nor would he brutally reject someone’s feelings. Despite his gruffness he was considerate and thought through his actions. Perhaps there would be no harm in speaking with him, but it was not a theory that Ignis was eager to test. 

Vivia spared him from having to answer. “Just think about it. Whatever happens between you two, I know it’ll be ok.” With a smile and a wave, Vivia was back to her books and Ignis slowly trudged out of the library. 

Ignis sat in the car for a while in silence. He had a lot to think about and a text message that needed a reply. 

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

“Would you stop pouting already?” Noctis tossed a fry at Gladio’s face which earned him a death glare and a promise of a good beating the next time they sparred. Prompto shrank back a bit on their side of the booth, but Noctis did not cower.

“I ain’t pouting, brat.” Gladio growled and tore his eyes away from the shop window.  

Noctis kept pushing his buttons, knowing it was a good way to distract Gladio. “It’s understandable to be sulky. I’d be upset too if I kept cock-blocking myself.” Noctis took a sip of his soda and Prompto nearly choked on his burger. The blond thought for certain they would die right then and there if Noct kept taunting Gladio. 

Gladio just mumbled a half-hearted threat and took a bite of his own food. He did not want to encourage this conversation. 

“Maybe he’s just busy?” Prompto offered, trying to keep the peace. “Or he forgot to respond?”

Gladio sighed, irked that he had wound up with these two as romantic consultants. “He’ll reply when he replies, and he’ll either show up or he won’t. Simple as that.” The set of his jaw told Noct he’d shaken Gladio from his mood and let him be. 

Noct knew better than to push too much, especially when he was being a bit of a hypocrite. His circumstances were slightly different, but he was in a similar position and would support Gladio no matter what. He knew what it was like to agonize over saying or doing the wrong thing, to fear jeopardizing a friendship for the sake of something that could be fleeting. 

If Gladio had not come to him for advice, Noct would never had said a word and would never say another one about the matter if Gladio asked him not to. As his retainers were loyal to him, the prince was loyal to his friends. He wanted them to be happy, especially since he was the reason they were so restricted.

Gladio finally spoke, his eyes tight. “What if he’s avoiding me?” Ignis was never late to their meetings at the diner. It had become a ritual for them to meet once a week and just be teenagers for the afternoon. Even if Ignis protested the junk food, he always showed up to join them. 

“So what if Specs is avoiding you? He’s not, but even if he is he can’t keep it up forever.” Noctis shrugged and pointed with a fry at Gladio. “He’s got to talk to you sometime. Specs probably left his phone or something. He’s human just like the rest of us, even if he doesn’t act like it.”

Gladio gritted his teeth, not wanting to admit that Noct might be right. Just then, Ignis strode in coolly and sat down in the open space beside Gladio. Gladio’s pulse picked up and he had to rein in the eager smile that tugged at his lips.

“Sorry to keep you waiting. I had some matters to attend to at the university. I would have called, but I seem to have forgotten my phone at home.” Ignis lied smoothly and ordered as the waitress came to take his request. 

Noctis subtly raised one eyebrow at Gladio in a silent I-told-you-so. Gladio was too relieved to care. They talked for a while as friends do about video games and the day to day things in life that brought them joy. 

Prompto had recently gotten a new camera which he was eager to try out. Noctis offered to go to the park with him, and to study for an upcoming test afterward together. Ignis felt a sense of pride that Noctis was becoming more responsible, and was forever grateful to Prompto for the enthusiasm that shone in Noctis whenever the blond was around. 

Ever since the marilith attack when he was 8, Noctis had been haunted and quiet. Something in him had reawakened due to his friendship with Prompto, and he was slowly regaining a zeal for life again.

Ignis treasured these moments of peace. They stilled his soul and if only for a little while they were nothing more than a group of friends sharing a meal. Gladio was considerably quieter than normal, which Ignis noted with some concern. 

As they said their goodbyes outside the shop, Ignis pulled him aside. “Do you have any plans for this evening?” Ignis made himself look Gladio in the face. He would not shy away from the Shield’s perfection, nor would he let on how nervous he actually was. Ignis was the perfect picture of calm, cool, and collected even if his stomach twisted in on itself and his heart leapt for his throat.

Gladio shook his head with a soft smile, easing some of Ignis’ anxiety. “No. Actually, I was hoping you and I could have a couple of drinks.” 

Ignis nodded as if hearing the request for the first time. “That sounds splendid. If you don’t mind, I’d like to visit some bars around here. I haven’t had the chance to since I’ve become of age.” This was the elegant solution Ignis had come up with. Drinking alone with Gladio in his apartment was one thing; drinking in a crowded bar around strangers was another thing entirely and would keep him on his best behavior. Or at least he hoped so. 

Grinning, Gladio agreed. “I have a few places in mind. I’ll be sure to show you a good time tonight, Iggy.” He cringed inwardly at his phrasing and hoped it had gone unnoticed. He had to stop slipping up like that around Ignis. 

“Be sure that you do,” Ignis chuckled. “Will 8 work for you? I have to stop by my apartment before we go. Let me know where to meet you.” 

“Fine by me. I’ll send you the address.” Gladio had to fight the urge to lean down and kiss Ignis on the cheek. He settled for a wave and was on his way before he could do anything else to embarass himself. 

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Ignis had to take several deep breaths to calm his nerves. The cool night air steadied his shaking hands and grounded him enough to remember that this was  _ not _ a date. Ignis straightened his black jacket and adjusted his glasses, the closest he came to fidgeting as he waited. 

When Gladio turned the corner, Ignis’ lungs indignantly reminded him to breathe. He was a sight to behold in black jeans that framed his firm backside and powerful thighs, a red tank top that clung to him as if it had been painted on, and a leather jacket that accented his broad shoulders. 

Gladio ambled up to Ignis and grinned that reckless, wolfish smile that Ignis loved best. “Looking good, Iggy. Ready to get shitfaced?” 

Ignis’ mouth quirked up on one side. He knew he paled in comparison to Gladio’s glory, even if he did feel confident in his attire: close fitting jeans that lengthened his legs, and an untucked gray button up that was tailored to perfection underneath a simple black coat. “Perhaps some restraint would be wise,” Ignis said half teasing and half as a reminder to himself. He had no intentions of making a fool out of himself in front of Gladio. 

Ushering Ignis into the bar, Gladio retorted, “The night is young and so are we. What’s the worst that can happen?”

Ignis just shrugged, not trusting himself to say anything. They placed their orders and found a corner where they could play darts. The bar itself was an unremarkable affair. It was clean and quiet, many of the patrons keeping to themselves. Gladio noticed Ignis looking around and winked. “Don’t worry. I picked an easy going place to start off. We’ll get to some livelier ones later.” 

Ignis assumed Gladio was referring to what people called bar hopping and nodded. He threw a dart, just off by millimeters from the bullseye. Gladio whistled approvingly and they played a few rounds. Ignis sipped his whiskey and tried to keep the conversation light. 

“How is the newest batch of recruits coming along?” Ignis ventured.

Gladio finished his throw and moved aside for Ignis to take his turn. “They’re shaping up pretty quickly, unlike the last bunch. They’re a pretty mixed group and it works to their advantage. Still, it’ll be a while before they’re ready to see real battle.” He downed a shot of Phoenix Flames, a spiced liquor coveted for its smoothness and exotic flavor. The liquid itself was a ruby red that came from the berries it was made with. 

“You should stop by sometime and see for yourself. Maybe even join us for a bit.” The invitation was offered half jokingly, though Gladio hoped Ignis would actually visit. 

“I’ll see what I can do.” Ignis assured him, entirely focused on landing his last dart squarely in the middle of the board. 

Gladio watched Ignis’ nimble fingers effortlessly twirl the dart and studied those intense green eyes that haunted him in his sleep. If even just once, Gladio wanted Ignis to direct that intensity at him, to have those quick and slender fingers on his flesh again. The night that Ignis had ordered him to lift his shirt and brazenly laid his hands on Gladio had set his heart ablaze in a frightening way. It hadn’t stopped burning since, and every time Gladio looked at Ignis he feared it would burn a hole clean through him.

Now more than ever, Gladio had to be careful of how he came into contact with Ignis. One step too close, one tantalizing brush of a hand too far might make him do something he’d regret. He cleared his throat, and asked, “And what about your classes?”

“Well enough, I suppose. They aren’t challenging which means I have more time for my duties with the council and Noctis.” Ignis titled his glass back and finished off the last bit of his glass. Gladio counted up the points of their game and Ignis beat him by a wide margin. 

“You’re really something,” Gladio laughed at how nonchalantly Ignis juggled his schedule and offered to buy another round since he lost. 

“In that case, I’ll give you a chance to redeem yourself.” Ignis offered a handful of darts. After a couple more sound victories from Ignis, Gladio decided it was time to move to the next bar. 

Ignis smiled smugly as he passed Gladio and patted him on the chest. “I took your advice about winning to heart.” 

Gladio scoffed in disbelief. “I never thought you would use my own advice against me.” 

“Gladio, I will use every weapon in my arsenal when necessary.” Ignis turned and smiled slyly. “Between you and Iris, I felt that you would benefit from ‘ego trimming’ more.” Ignis teased him mercilessly, his humor flowing more easily with liquor in his system. 

Gladio shook his head, laughing good naturedly. “Throwing my own words in my face again. Guess I deserve that one.”

They passed through a few more bars, each one louder than the last. Little by little, they opened up to each other. Words passed between them effortlessly, as if there was no one but the two of them in the room. Even as pleasant warmth spread through Ignis’ limbs, he couldn’t help but notice the interested glances occasionally thrown their way. 

Both men and women turned as Gladio walked by, when he threw his head back in roaring laughter, and whenever he did anything remotely attractive. Ignis knew he had no right to the possessiveness rearing inside him, and yet he could not stop himself from inching closer to Gladio as if to lay claim by proximity. Gladio either didn’t notice or wrote it off as Ignis being uncomfortable in crowded places. 

To Ignis’ dismay, Gladio insisted on buying round after round of drinks. Ignis kept to whiskey, a safe choice for the most part. Gladio on the other hand opted for something different almost every time, often choosing the bar’s specialty. Ignis cautioned him when the bartender served Gladio a glass of Behemoth’s Bane, a blue liquid set on fire. Gladio chugged it with abandon and Ignis just stared in disbelief. Gladio was truly a beast. He’d had more to drink than Ignis but seemed entirely unfazed, only laughing when Ignis urged him to ease up. 

“Stop worrying so much, Iggy.” Gladio draped a heavy arm around Ignis’ shoulders and reassured him that he knew his limits. Ignis feared that was not the case for either of them.

By the time they made it to their fourth stop, Ignis knew he needed to eat something or he’d be too drunk to walk within the hour. He wasn’t quite sure what he ordered, but he ate it if only to cushion the blow from the next barrage of drinks. Whatever it was, he certainly would have been leery of it sober, but for now it did the trick.

Ignis was dimly aware of music playing in the background as he assessed his condition. He was coherent enough that his speech wasn’t slurring, and his vision was still clear enough. Satisfied, he turned back to Gladio who was telling him about a prank a new recruit decided to pull a few months back. Afterwards, Ignis excused himself to the men’s room.

When Ignis returned, his spirits dampened just a little, and he bristled in spite of himself. There was a woman speaking with Gladio far too familiarly for Ignis’ taste.

The woman carried herself with the confidence of one who knew they were irresistible, and indeed there were many that gazed after her wantonly. Her dark, silky locks flowed to her waist and brushed the top of her heart shaped backside. Her breasts nearly spilled out of a corset and her face looked like one of the many Ignis had seen on fashion billboards. He gritted his teeth as she addressed Gladio though he couldn’t hear them over the crowd.

“Well hello there, handsome.” Her voice was husky and inviting as she looked Gladio up and down, not bothering to hide where her eyes lingered. “Care to join me for a dance or two?” She tilted her head invitingly, leaning forward ever so slightly so that her breasts couldn’t possibly be missed. Ignis had to remind himself over and over that this was not a date, and that Gladio was free to do as he wished. It did nothing to settle his growing unease as he neared the bar once again.

“Sorry, I’m here with a friend. I hope you enjoy your night.” Gladio tried to decline, but the woman insisted. 

“No need to be shy,” she put a finger under Gladio’s chin and pressed herself to his chest, “I won’t bite unless you ask.” Gladio looked to Ignis, his eyes a bit frantic. Ignis didn’t notice anything past his blood boiling as he stared at the woman from over his glass. He motioned to the bartender for another and downed it as well. He wanted to numb the ache inside of his chest so desperately that he didn’t care how he did it. All earlier caution was abandoned for the sake of a temporary reprieve.

Gladio politely excused himself from the woman and backed away towards Ignis who was back within earshot. “Thanks, but no thanks. I’m not interested and I’m not leaving my friend.”  

By now Ignis had convinced himself that if he hadn’t been here, Gladio would have gone with this woman without a second thought. Where Gladio’s words should have soothed his anger, they only stoked the jealous bed of coals inside him since Ignis thought his company was a burden.

“Oh, if this is your friend he’s more than welcome to join us.” The woman’s lips parted in a sultry smile. “I know my friends wouldn’t be able to keep their hands off him.” Ignis watched her, stone faced. He wrote her words off as a lie, a ploy to drag Gladio away from him. No one would want him.

Ignis was too busy dealing with the resentful thoughts racing through his mind to see Gladio’s expression change. Up until that point he’d been tolerant of her advances, but at the mention of Ignis being handed off to someone else flipped a switch inside him. Gladio knew it was unreasonable and selfish, but he could not stand the thought of Ignis in someone else’s arms. To imagine Ignis twined around another person, to think of those perfect lips on someone else’s ignited a primal possession that blotted out all else.

“We’re going now.” Gladio’s words were cold as he grabbed Ignis by the hand and stalked out of the bar. Something dangerous must have been reflected in Gladio’s eyes because the woman stepped out of his way and shrank back without another word. 

It wasn’t until they were several blocks away that Gladio finally let go of Ignis’ hand and his ire began to cool. Ignis was sullen, and said nothing. He had let Gladio lead him away and stared blankly ahead, nursing the darkness cradling his downtrodden heart. 

Gladio sighed and rubbed his neck, at a loss to explain his behavior. “Sorry. This always happens. I just didn’t want to deal with her, or being hit on in general.” 

Ignis smiled wryly, a hint of bitterness to his words. “Oh yes, I can see how much of a burden it is to be so handsome. Having people throw themselves at your feet wherever you go must be exhausting.” He couldn’t stop the bite to his tone, and hated that it was even there in the first place. He wasn’t angry at Gladio, but himself for being foolish enough to hope he could ever compete with the others that vied for Gladio’s affections.

“It is when you don’t want them.” Gladio’s pace slowed and he shoved his hands into his pockets. His words were quiet, laced with dejection and regret. He was letting his emotions get the better of him, but he was tired of hiding, absolutely sick of not telling Ignis the truth. He opened his mouth and Ignis cut him off.

“Gladio, don’t lie for my sake. It would have been a different story between you two if I hadn’t been present.” Ignis didn’t look at Gladio. He didn’t want to see if he was right. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Gladio searched Ignis’ face, finding nothing but constructed calm and towering walls. 

Ignis turned sharp green eyes on Gladio. “You saw her, and the way she looked at you. If you were there alone tonight, I think that encounter might have gone differently. You only left out of an obligation to me.” 

Gladio’s eyes narrowed, stung that Ignis would think that. He shook his head slowly, feeling as if he was being gutted. “Let’s just say she wasn’t my type.” It was his first step toward honesty, and to his dismay it was met with utter disbelief.

“If she didn’t meet your standards, then pray tell who would?” Ignis kept his face turned away from Gladio as they entered the last bar of the night. The atmosphere here was much more relaxed. Pool tables were spread across a spacious layout, there were tables to play cards, and various comfortable chairs designed for lounging. It was Ignis’ favorite by far, though the moment was spoiled by the rotten feeling in his stomach. He couldn’t shake the idea that he wasn’t good enough - would never be good enough - for Gladio. It ate away at him and the venom was seeping into his words. 

“Is there anyone here that would qualify as ‘your type’?” Ignis gestured to the room, his acerbic whisper only loud enough for Gladio to hear. It might as well have been a slap across the face with the force it hit Gladio with. 

_ You. You’re my type. You’re exactly who I want. _

Gladio wanted so badly to say it, but he only scanned the room. There were plenty of women of all shapes and sizes, all beautiful in their own way, but Gladio wanted none of them. He shook his head, not trusting himself to speak especially now that he was beginning to feel the effects of his erratic drinking. When Ignis began to retort, Gladio said nothing. He took Ignis by the elbow and led him to an unoccupied pool table in the corner, tucked in an alcove behind a curtain. 

Gladio scrubbed a hand over his face and wondered how things had gone so wrong so quickly. Ignis just stood there with his arms crossed, his eyes demanding an answer. Gladio swallowed his pride and his fear, giving way to the false courage lent to him by alcohol. “Iggy, I like guys. That’s why.”

Ignis’ eyes widened a fraction and his arms loosened, dropping to his sides slowly. “I…” Ignis looked down, ashamed at how he had behaved. “I didn’t know. I’m sorry for-”

Gladio closed the distance between them and grabbed Ignis by the shoulders, firmly but gently. “Don’t, Iggy. Just don’t. I didn’t say anything before because I didn’t think it mattered.” He let Ignis go and turned away. He didn’t want to see the look of rejection on Ignis’ face, the betrayal or hurt that might be there. 

“Me too.” 

Those were the words that Gladio least expected, but wanted to hear the most. He spun to face Ignis who was loosely hugging himself. Green eyes met his and Ignis confirmed his statement, either because he thought Gladio didn’t hear or because he couldn’t believe he had said it aloud. “I prefer men as well.”

“Well,” Gladio smiled, a shy and vulnerable smile that erased any lingering bitterness Ignis might have held. “I guess if I had known sooner we could have gone to a different type of bar tonight.” 

Ignis chuckled, relief mingling with the heady buzz still thrumming through him. “Perhaps next time.” 

Gladio’s grin broadened, and Ignis dared hope that all the whiskey he consumed wasn’t playing tricks on his eyes. He wanted to believe there was more than acceptance in that smile, but it was too soon to be sure. He felt something in him give, as if a single layer of his wall crumbled to reveal more of the self he kept hidden from the world. 

They stood there for a few long moments, awkward with their mutual truth out in the open, until Gladio cleared his throat and said he’d be back in a bit. When he returned he bore a  tray of enough drinks to keep them busy for the rest of the night, and Ignis had already prepped the table for them to start a game. 

Ignis dared to reach for another drink. He figured he could do perhaps one more before he should stop. Unfortunately for him, he miscalculated.

They played for a while, and midway through a game all the drinks Ignis had in rapid succession hit him unexpectedly. Suddenly lining the cue up with the ball took monumental effort as Ignis felt the room sway back and forth. The room wasn’t swaying - Ignis was, and Gladio came up behind him to steady him. 

“Here, like this.” Gladio braced Ignis’ body with his own and guided his hands to the right position. His breathing hitched as Ignis leaned back against him for support and he abandoned the pool cue altogether to wrap his arms around Ignis’ waist. 

“You okay there?” Gladio murmured, his breath warm on Ignis’ ear. Ignis’ breathing changed as he shook his head and turned within the confines of Gladio’s embrace. 

Ignis lost his balance and stumbled back against the pool table. He grabbed Gladio’s jacket to stay upright, nearly taking Gladio down on top of him. Instead of answering, Ignis smiled a toothy lopsided mess of a smile and touched Gladio’s face. “Your eyes are stunning. I’ve always thought so.” His own were unfocused, his pupils dark and dilated within perfect haloes of green as the tips of his fingers trailed down Gladio’s face.

Gladio almost kissed him then. It would have been so easy to, but Gladio could not, especially if he was misreading the signs in his drunken state. Ignis was too far gone to know what was going on and there was even a good chance he might not remember this come morning. Gladio held back, afraid he would be forcing himself on his friend otherwise. “And I always thought you were stunning.” Gladio was taken aback by his own forwardness, but he meant it all the same. 

Ignis shook his head, trying not to laugh. “Liar.” His eyes didn’t leave Gladio’s. He was confused and entranced, unable to truly follow the conversation at this point. Ignis was vaguely aware that he was caught between the pool table and Gladio, and that set off a clamor inside his chest. Gladio smiled as if he could hear it, and cupped Ignis’ cheek.

“I’d never lie to you.” Even if Ignis wouldn’t remember their conversation, Gladio wanted to be sure that Ignis knew right now. “For as much of a genius as you are Iggy, you never notice the people that watch you. Tonight all those stares weren’t just for me. You need to wake up and realize just how wonderful you are, inside and out.”

Did Gladio really think so highly of him? Ignis couldn’t tell if he was dreaming, but he didn’t want it to end. He turned his face to Gladio’s hand and brushed his lips against his friend’s palm, his warm breath sending sparks up Gladio’s arm and into his bones. 

Gladio couldn’t help the sound that rose in the back of his throat, a low and soft moan that rose from deeply repressed desires. Something so simple had him lashing against the lust rising inside him, every instinct screaming for him to take Ignis here and now as his own. In the dim light, Ignis’ eyes called to him, filled with a need just as great. He pulled back from Ignis before he heeded the invitation. 

Ignis reached for Gladio as he pulled away. He wanted Gladio to keep touching him, to keep lighting fires across his skin until he was nothing more than ashes. Ignis was not afraid as he pressed himself to Gladio’s chest to show him his own heart was racing, was beating with one more unspoken truth that he wanted to share. 

“Gladio.” His name was a prayer on Ignis’ lips, and an admission of defeat. “Gladio, I-”

Just as he was about to say the words that would seal his fate, the curtain was pulled aside by the barkeep who was entirely unfazed by them. “We’re closing soon. Best start wrapping up.” He was gone as quickly as he appeared, and the intrusion was alarming enough that Gladio and Ignis broke apart

Gladio trembled from head to toe. He didn’t dare presume to know what Ignis was going to say, but the anticipation of Ignis’ words had wound him up so tightly he needed to know. He had to know or he thought he might break.

He turned to Ignis and found his friend leaning heavily against the wall to stay upright. The previous conviction in his gaze was gone, lost behind crooked glasses and sheer will to stay upright. Gladio was at Ignis’ side in moments to keep him standing. His answers would have to wait. Ignis gazed up at him with an adoration that was unmistakable and made Gladio’s heart strain against his ribs. “We need to get you home.” Gladio assured Ignis he would see him back to his apartment safely, and Ignis feebly agreed, too far gone for words.

Gladio half supported and half carried Ignis home, which he didn’t mind in the slightest. He was partially to blame for the perfect drunken angel under his arm and was content to keep him close. He could already tell Ignis would be savagely hung over when the sun rose, and he would take responsibility for that, too. 

After tonight’s events, Gladio vowed that he would tell Ignis everything at the gala. If he was reading the signals right, perhaps there was a chance his feelings were returned. If he was wrong, then at the very least he’d be able to get it off his chest. One way or another, Gladio knew it was time for the truth to come to light. 


	6. Standing on the Edge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio finally works up the courage to tell Ignis how he feels, but the night of the gala doesn't end like anyone planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm releasing double chapters this week! 1. To make up for not posting last week, and 2. Because I am a benevolent goddess. Hope you enjoy!

Ignis rolled over groggily, acutely aware that there was only pulsing pain where his head should have been. Eyes closed, he noted he’d had the good sense to at least take his spectacles off before crashing onto his bed. Alarm slowly crept in as Ignis realized there was a warm body beside his own.

Ignis cracked his eyes open and turned as slowly as he could possibly manage to avoid jostling whomever was softly snoring in his bed. There was only a short-lived sliver of relief as Ignis realized it was Gladio, then his panic spiked once more.

After a night of drinking, Gladio was in his bed.

_What have I done…?_

Ignis’ dread drained away as he confirmed that he and Gladio were both fully clothed. He didn’t have time to wonder about how much of last night he remembered before his stomach let him know he only had mere moments before it would reject whatever was left in it. Ignis leapt from the bed and scrambled to the bathroom, the last few feet on his hands and knees before the last dregs of the previous night were ejected from his body.

Thankfully everything Ignis heaved up made it into the toilet, but every convulsion made him feel like each cell in his body was shredding itself. By the time he was done, Ignis thought he might die and he welcomed the thought if it would end his suffering.

“I’m surprised you had anything left in you after last night.”

Ignis opened bleary eyes to find Gladio watching him with concern. Ignis groaned inwardly, mortified that the tall handsome figure in the bathroom door way had witnessed him like this.

Gladio offered a sympathetic hand to help Ignis up, and the motion jarred a memory in Ignis. Horror washed over Ignis as he remembered bits and pieces of the previous night. Gladio had stayed with him several times while he ejected undigested whiskey and bile into the toilet, helped him clean up, and put him back to bed.

Ignis couldn’t bring himself to respond or to take Gladio’s hand. He managed to drag himself up and to the sink, where he brushed his teeth thrice to get that awful taste out of his mouth. Gladio disappeared and returned with a full glass of water and some pain pills. Ignis accepted them gratefully and gulped the water down, not realizing just how parched he had been.

“Thank you, Gladio.” Ignis offered him a wan smile, the agony in his head retreating ever so slightly. “If not for you, I think I would be much worse off.”

Gladio shook his head. “If it weren’t for me you wouldn’t feel like shit in the first place.” He rubbed the back of his neck and had to force himself to meet Ignis’ eyes. “I shoulda known better than to push you so hard. I’m sorry.”

Out of habit, Ignis tried to push up glasses that weren’t there, and suddenly felt naked without them. He leaned against the bathroom counter, fighting a weak wave of nausea. Once it passed, he replied, “We’re both to blame in that regard. I was foolish enough to try and keep pace with you. Consider this the price of my hubris.”

Gladio smirked at that. “Fair enough. Maybe one day you’ll be able to keep up.”

Ignis barked a small laugh, regretting the movement and noise immediately. “I’ll not try again any time soon.” Gladio noticed his wince of pain and stepped forward instinctively, as if to catch Ignis or steady him.

“I can stay with you until you’re feeling better,” Gladio offered. “I think you’re in the clear now, but just in case.” Something about the way he said it almost made Ignis believe he was willing to give more than just his company.

Ignis hesitated. He wanted Gladio to stay, but something was off. Something between them was different. He just couldn’t put his finger on it.

“Thank you, but I’m well enough now,” Ignis said choosing his words with care. “Gladio, I don’t remember much of last night after the third bar. Did anything happen?” He kept his features neutral and watched Gladio closely, looking for any sign that he had given himself away while drinking.

Ignis didn’t miss the odd flash of  _something_ across Gladio’s face, before the Shield smiled nonchalantly. “Nah, not really. We had a nice time.”

“Good to know. Next time I’ll try not to blackout halfway through.” Ignis offered a guarded smile, unease still hovering in the back of his mind. What had really happened?

“No worries, it happens to the best of us. Even me.” Gladio tried to console Ignis with a heartfelt smile, and Ignis felt himself warm in response.

“If you say so.” Ignis rubbed his temples, unable to imagine Gladio reduced to a convulsing mess on his bathroom floor.

There was a moment or two of awkward silence as Ignis tried to gather himself and Gladio searched for something to say. Finally he excused himself, insisting that Ignis get some rest.

“I shall.” Ignis walked Gladio to the door. “Thank you, Gladio. If not for you I’m not sure I would have made it home, and if you hadn’t stayed there would be quite of bit of cleaning to do.” Ignis knew that was putting it mildly.

“That’s what friends are for, Iggy. We take care of each other. Feel better soon.” Gladio gave a small wave, and was strolling out of Ignis’ apartment in a heartbeat.

Ignis closed the door softly and leaned his forehead against it. “Right. Friends.”

The word stung, like a barb latching onto Ignis’ heart. Ignis berated himself for thinking, if even for a moment, that there might be something more between him and Gladio. Even if something had happened last night, it didn’t matter. Gladio saw him only as a friend, and Ignis needed to move past his feelings for everyone’s sake.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were sabotaging your chances on purpose.”

Gladio could feel Noct’s incredulous expression on the other end of the line and gritted his teeth. “There were a few hiccups, but so what? I told you, I made up my mind.” And Gladio truly had. There was no hesitation any more. In just a few days, he would make his move and for better or for worse, Ignis would know the truth. No matter the outcome, at least they’d both be able to move on with their lives.

“Then all I can say is good luck, big guy. Go get him.” Noctis smiled, satisfied that Gladio wasn’t wavering anymore. He glanced at Prompto who was sifting through some pictures and knew he’d have to take his own advice sooner or later.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

The day of the charity gala had Ignis bustling with preparations from the moment he awoke to just before he and Noctis headed out the door. He adjusted Noct’s deep blue tie once more and quickly ran through the night’s schedule yet again with the prince.

“Specs, how could I forget anything when you’ve drilled it into me the past week?” Noctis sighed, exasperated. “And before you ask again, my notecards are right here,” Noctis patted his breast pocket, “And I’ve got my speech memorized. Happy?”

Ignis crossed his arms and assessed the prince with a weighted gaze. “I’ll be happy once this whole affair is over with.” Big gatherings like this made him uneasy, especially in such tumultuous times. Of course security measures were taken to protect the royal family, but it did little to soothe Ignis’ nerves. If anything ever happened to Noctis, Ignis would never be able to forgive himself.

Noctis squeezed Ignis shoulder reassuringly, looking for once almost as regal and dignified as Regis. “It’s going to be okay, Specs. Trust me.”

Ignis nodded sagely. He did trust his current and future kings, and would follow Noctis to the ends of the Eos and beyond. He could survive this one night for their sake. “Come along now. We can’t be late.” Ignis led the way from Noctis’ old quarters at the Citadel toward the ballroom where the festivities would begin.

It was the first time in a long while that the Citadel had held an event such as this. War was no time for parties, but people needed distractions and money had to be raised to support the war efforts.

There were two main parts to the evening: first there would be an address from Regis to all of Insomnia, and dancing and light refreshments would be held in the ballroom where everyone was welcome. Second, a more elite event would take place in the dining hall where the wealthiest of Insomnia’s families would dine with the king and prince. Before that Noctis would give a speech thanking them for their company and support.

It was the first half of the night that gave Ignis cause for concern. He welcomed the idea of all classes coming together, but not all of Insomnia’s subjects agreed with Regis’ efforts. Many people held ill will against the king for the influx of refugees and for the losses that they sustained - loved ones dying in the name of Lucis and for the sake of freedom they might never achieve.

Regis knew this would leave both himself and Noctis vulnerable, but it was a necessary risk to show he trusted his people as they should trust him. Ignis knew that Clarus and Captain Drautos had hand selected the guards for tonight, but it was the bare minimum to keep tensions low. If the Citadel was swarming with security, it would defeat the purpose of rebuilding trust. Ignis just had to hope that everyone being searched at the door and that the extra guards dressed as guests would be enough.

Speaking of guards, the one Ignis looked forward to seeing most was waiting for them as they entered from one of the servants’ passages. Gladio was scanning the already gathering crowd with a trained eye when he caught sight of Ignis and Noctis. He grinned broadly, and strode over to them, stealing Ignis’ breath away in the process.

Gladio’s tuxedo was cut perfectly for his immense build, accenting the taper of his waist and the length of his legs. He was clean shaven save for a goatee and his hair was combed neatly back. It wasn’t quite fair that Gladio looked so good, and more than a few people were watching him enviously. Ignis could scarcely believe this was his wild friend looking so refined, yet he’d never mistake those amber eyes.

Gladio gave an approving nod as he took in both the advisor and prince. “Well look at you,” Gladio flicked Noct’s lapel with a finger, “Decked out like this you can’t tell how scrawny you are.”

Noctis crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes, used to going back and forth with Gladio. “And you’re going to need to hold up a sign that says, ‘Warning: Has no manners, has an insufferable ego, and hates wearing a shirt in public’.”

“You say that last part like it’s a bad thing. I’m doing everyone a favor by when I go shirtless. These muscles aren’t meant to be hidden.” Gladio smirked and put his fists on his hips.

“Right.” Noctis rolled his eyes, making a small sound of disgust and walked away. His night was going to be long enough without listening to Gladio talk about himself. If there was one thing Noctis had learned over the years, Gladio was never short on pride.

With Noctis gone, Gladio turned his attention to Ignis, who was nothing short of gorgeous. Ignis had opted to go with a more modern, fitted style of tux that suited him stunningly well. What amazed Gladio was how despite Ignis dressed well all the time, this was still a step above that. As usual, he didn’t notice the heads that he turned, the wanting looks of those wanting this handsome stranger to come their way.

“Careful, Iggy,” Gladio brushed away lint that wasn't there on Ignis’ shoulder, “Looking like that you might need a bodyguard to keep admirers away. Good thing I'm with ya for the night.” He tilted his head invitingly and offered his arm to Ignis.

Ignis nearly blushed in spite of himself. He hadn't forgotten that Gladio was his date for the night, but he had been keeping so busy he hadn't had time to think about it. Rather he hadn’t  _let_ himself think about having an evening with Gladio, even if they were technically working. He took Gladio’s arm, inclining his head in silent thanks.

“We should stay close to Noct.” Ignis cast a concerned glance in the prince’s direction and Gladio held him back.

“Don’t worry about him. I can see at least three other bodyguards near him.” Gladio subtly pointed them out to Ignis to allay his anxiety. One was in uniform standing at attention along the wall, and the others were a man and woman in civilian clothes pretending to be a couple. “Besides, we’ll be able to spot a threat a mile away. We’ll check on him every so often just to be safe, and I won’t let him out of my line of sight. He can’t learn to live his life with you hovering over him all the time.”

Ignis had to agree that Noctis was well looked after, even if the throngs of people were pressing in. This would be a good chance for him to interact with his subjects and build himself up as a symbol of peace and hope for the future. With a relenting sigh, Ignis nodded. So much for using Noctis as an excuse to keep his distance.

Satisfied that Ignis wasn’t going to run off after Noctis, Gladio looked around once more. “Hey, where’s Prompto?”

“Prompto couldn’t make it. Noct didn’t say why,” Ignis replied ruefully. He’d seen the prince’s crestfallen face when Prompto declined attendance, but he didn’t pry. He was sure the blonde had his reasons.

“Too bad.” Gladio sounded genuinely disappointed as he steered Ignis toward the back of the massive ballroom. They still had a clear view of Noctis joining his father at the makeshift dais of to the side, but it was far less crowded here. Both declined the champagne that was offered to them - neither would drink while on duty - and watched the crowd fall silent as Regis began his address.

As usual, the king’s presence was magnificent to behold. He seemed to tower over all, inspiring hope and painting a picture of peace for his citizens. This was no mere man. He was strength and will incarnate, not diminished by his aging and infirmities. Instead his great qualities were amplified by the very things that should have dragged him down. Though his body grew weaker by maintaining the Wall, he still stood tall and did not bow to the Empire.

Guests cheered for their king, the man who protected them day in and day out, and Ignis was ecstatic that all seemed to be going well so far. It was heartening for once to see refugees from outer territories getting along with the native Insomnians. Gladio shared the sentiment, and for a while they relaxed in each other’s company.

They watched the dancing begin and were greeted by a familiar face. Vivia - stunning in a burnt orange gown - had spotted them and made a beeline for the pair, leading a blonde woman sheathed in a soft pink dress by the hand. “Fancy seeing you two here!” Vivia bounced on her toes excitedly, eyes shining with awe at the gathering.

“I haven’t seen anything like this in years! Oh,” Vivia stopped and smacked herself on the forehead, “Where are my manners? This is Janine, my girl friend.” She twined her fingers through the pretty blonde’s and Ignis recognized her when she smiled. “This is Ignis and Gladio.” Vivia gestured to each respectively.

“Beg your pardon, but do you happen to work at the Couerl’s Den?” Ignis stepped forward to take her hand and greet her. The blonde nodded and she brightened instantly.

“Yes, my brother and I own and manage the cafe. I handle the front end and he works his magic in the kitchen.” Janine turned at Gladio and recognition flashed across her face. “You come in pretty often, so I know your face. Nice to finally put a name to it. I remember both of you, actually.” Janine smiled warmly, her cheeks dimpling sweetly.

Somehow Ignis was relieved to know that she and Gladio had never really spoken, that her apparent flirting that day at the Den was just part of her natural charm. “Pleasure to formally meet you. I’ll have to stop by again sometime. Your brother’s creations are absolutely delightful, not to mention the coffee was exquisite.”

“I’m glad you enjoyed everything. My brother would be happy to hear it.” Janine craned her neck to peer at the crowd and cast about for a moment. “Derek should be around here somewhere. I think he wandered off to take a look at what kind of dishes the Citadel’s kitchens put out.”

Ignis himself was curious, but he hadn’t bothered to check. He was too preoccupied with everything else going on to spend time marvelling over what delights the kitchen staff had put on display. Gladio was going to ask him something as someone tapped Janine on her shoulder.

“Looking for me?” A young man in his twenties stood at Janine’s side holding a small plate of confections. He was handsome in an unassuming way, and offered the plate to Vivia and Janine, then to Ignis and Gladio. “I saw you find your friends and figured I’d bring enough for everyone. I’m Derek, by the way. Nice to meet you.” He smiled at Ignis and Gladio and they said their hellos in return.

For a while they talked and laughed, enjoying an evening where the prince’s retainers, simple shop owners, and a librarian’s granddaughter could just be themselves. Ignis and Derek found themselves deep in conversation about getting the right consistency for different pastry fillings. Derek led Ignis off to try some of the savory items, and Gladio’s heart twisted to watch them go. Though Gladio, Vivia, and Janine were having a great conversation on their own, Gladio couldn’t help but be irked at how well Ignis and Derek were getting along.

Ignis was fully entitled to his own interactions and feelings, but this was not how Gladio pictured his night going at all. This was the most animated he’d seen Ignis in a long while, and he was a little bitter that he wasn’t the reason for the rapt joy on Ignis’ face. Vivia must have noticed Gladio’s increasingly frequent glances, so she intervened.

“Jan, could you be a dear and bring me some water? All this talking’s made me so thirsty. And afterwards, I think you and I should dance. What do you say?” Some unspoken signal passed between them and Janine understood completely.

“I’ll be right back, sweetheart.” Janine gave Vivia a small peck on the cheek and vanished into the crowd.

Gladio resisted the urge to display some kind of shock, and Vivia laughed. “No need to hide your surprise. To be fair, I did say she was my  _girlfriend_.” Vivia could tell when it clicked for Gladio and laughed again, a musical sound that anyone within earshot wanted to hear again. “Gods, your face is priceless. I guess I can’t blame you.  I never made it obvious. We’re friends, and that’s all that’s ever mattered.” There was no judgement in Gladio, as Vivia knew there wouldn’t be.

She went on, “You know I’ll make no apologies to anyone about who I love.” Vivia stepped forward, speaking low enough that only Gladio could hear. “And neither should you.” She looked pointedly at Ignis, waiting for Gladio to say something.

Several different emotions flitted through Gladio, though pain was the most prominent feeling among them. Obviously there were other guys out there who were a better match for Ignis, he’d known that for years. He didn’t want to ruin any chance at happiness that Ignis might find with someone else. And yet he would not yield Ignis to anyone without trying first. Still, hesitation weighed down him down and he didn’t move from his spot, didn’t answer Vivia.

Vivia sighed dramatically, and muttered something about clueless men before shoving Gladio towards Ignis. “Just go ask him to dance, you dolt. Where’s the harm in that?”

“Alright, alright. I’m goin’. When did you get so pushy?” Though Gladio frowned at Vivia, he was grateful. She gave him courage to do what needed to be done.

“Hmm. About the time you became so stubborn…” Vivia tapped her chin as if thinking and smiled. “So, I’d say since birth. Now go!” She lightly pushed him again and Gladio used the momentum to keep going forward. He set his shoulders and reminded himself of his resolve as he wove through the crowd for Ignis, determined to not waste this chance.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Ignis was enjoying himself thoroughly. Derek was a kind and earnest individual, eager to talk about his work and Ignis. However, Ignis felt bad that he’d left Gladio behind and Derek’s presence did nothing to dampen the blaze that roared in Ignis chest whenever he thought of the Shield. He kept sneaking glances back at his friend when Derek wasn’t looking, but didn’t have the heart to interrupt this new acquaintance.

Ignis feared he would be profoundly rude of him to try and walk away, especially since he was just as interested in the subjects Derek was bringing up. He struggled to find an opening to leave and was infinitely relieved when he spotted Gladio heading towards them.

“Derek, please excuse me. I must be going. My colleague and I have matters to attend to. I’ll be sure to let you know when I next visit your establishment.” Ignis backed away, trying to ignore the disappointment in Derek’s face. “I hope you enjoy your evening.”

Ignis met Gladio halfway, feeling as if there were magnets beneath his skin and Gladio was a slab of steel. He checked his watch and realized much more time had passed than he thought. “We should find Noct.”

“The kid is doing ok. There’s other eyes keeping him safe.” Gladio nodded at Noctis speaking with a group of teenage girls. He looked uncomfortable, but was doing well enough and Ignis was able to spot the guards Gladio was referring to.

Gladio shifted on his feet, tearing his eyes away from his prince. “I was wondering, could you and I talk for a minute? Just the two of us?” His face was guarded against Ignis’ searching stare, and Gladio would not cave to the anxiety beginning to claw its way up his spine. He stamped it back down with will alone and kept his breathing even and calm.

Ignis’ scrutiny gained him nothing, though there was an elated fluttering in his chest at the thought of being alone with Gladio. He had promised himself that he’d get over his attraction to Gladio, but being with Gladio was an addiction he couldn’t be done with. He craved more and more of Gladio and he agreed to follow before he realized what he was doing.

Ignis and Gladio slipped away to a side garden where they managed to find some quiet. It was dimly lit by lamp posts and the guards were posted in the building, which mercifully gave them the privacy Gladio desired. The guests were not allowed outside, but they all knew Gladio and Ignis and let them pass easily. The guests could be seen through windows and the music still reached them.

Gladio took a deep breath of the still night air and rolled his shoulders, glad to be free from the crowd. He turned to Ignis, smiling and backlit by the warm glow of the garden. “Would you join me for a dance? I thought I should at least offer, given the occasion.” He held out a hand to Ignis.

Ignis searched Gladio’s face as he scrambled for an answer that wouldn’t make him seem totally inept or reveal his taught nerves. “Though I know how to dance, it’s not something I’m very good at, Gladio.”

“Then let me lead.” Gladio’s honeyed voice was confident and alluring. There was room for no other answer than ‘yes’ on Ignis’ lips as he gazed into Gladio’s enchanting golden eyes. Wordlessly, he took Gladio’s hand and was swept into a slow and graceful dance.

Ignis had been taught at a young age how to dance for occasions such as this, but it wasn’t something he practiced regularly. That didn’t matter in the slightest with Gladio taking control. With one arm around Ignis’ waist and the other holding his hand, Gladio had them gliding smoothly along with the beat. Just as in battle, Gladio’s grace surpassed Ignis’ expectations. His flowing steps made Ignis feel as if he were floating, held up only by Gladio’s grip.

Ignis found himself unsure of where to look after he cast one more glance over his shoulder at Noctis through the window. Relieved that the prince was managing on his own, Ignis let himself focus on Gladio. “What was it that you wanted to talk about?”

His question wasn’t demanding, simply curious. He was content to go along with the current, knowing he’d already been pulled out by the tide of Gladio’s actions. Perhaps there was no escaping the feelings he had for Gladio, not when they worked so closely together. Ignis was certain that Gladio was the moon and he was the ocean, fated to ebb and flow in his path, making resistance pointless.

Gladio’s smile faltered a bit, but Ignis wrote it off as a trick of the light as they moved, swaying across this space seemingly carved out just for them. “I just wanted to know a bit more about you. I know we talk sometimes, but not about personal stuff.”

“There isn’t much to tell, but I’ll answer if I can,” Ignis offered easily. He had no secrets, save one, and didn’t see the harm in sharing.

Gladio laughed softly, amazed at how open Ignis was being. A couple of months ago he doubted this conversation would have been possible. “If you hadn’t become advisor to the prince, then what would you have been instead?”

Ignis’ brows pulled together a bit. What would he have chosen instead? He had never asked himself that, not once. “I can’t really see myself as anything else quite honestly.”

Gladio shook his head and matched their pace to the next song that began playing. “There’s gotta be something, Iggy. I know you’ve got other things you care about besides your job.”

“When you put it that way,” Ignis looked away shyly, almost embarrassed to admit it aloud, “I suppose I would have been a chef, perhaps even an owner of a restaurant.” The one thing he did in his spare time to unwind was concoct recipes to feed those he cared about. Each dish was a challenge, a puzzle for him to unravel in order to optimize flavors and presentation. The solutions were endless and satisfying when he found just the right combination. It was one of the reasons he had connected so well with Derek. It was rare that he found someone that shared his love of the culinary arts. Even so, Derek was no match for Gladio.

“I can see it.” Gladio nodded approvingly, his eyes distant as if picturing Ignis elbow deep in flour and dough, sampling a soup simmering on the stove, giving orders to staff. Gladio had been a willing taste tester on many occasions, and Ignis welcomed whatever compliments and feedback Gladio had. On occasion he had even offered to help, which Ignis appreciated.

“And what of you?” Ignis turned the question back on Gladio. “What would you choose?”

Gladio’s eyes softened and a warm smile spread across his lips. “I go back and forth on it, but I think maybe a teacher.” He laughed at Ignis’ surprise, and explained, “I’m good with kids and I like helping people. I’d be no good as a librarian, but if I could teach literature classes…” Gladio shrugged.

“I think you would do quite well for yourself as a teacher,” Ignis agreed softly, “Though I think there’s one problem with that.”

Gladio raised an amused eyebrow. “And that is…?”

“Some of your students would have difficulty concentrating on their lesson with your physique.” Ignis’ words were light and teasing, though he didn’t smile. He was outright flirting with Gladio, and he couldn’t snatch the words back from the air even if he wanted to. He knew he was toeing a dangerous line, but there was a thrill in doing so. How far could he take it before Gladio took him seriously? What would happen if he caught on?

The song ended and Ignis hadn’t even realized they’d slowed to a stop, nor could he remember when Gladio had pulled him close enough that their bodies were nearly touching. In the faint light Ignis could make out every detail of Gladio’s face, just inches from his own. He was dizzy and out of breath, but not from their dancing. It was as if he was standing on the edge of a cliff, poised to jump off. His pulse pounded in his ears in anticipation, and he hoped Gladio couldn’t hear his heart galloping against his ribs.

“You really think so,” Gladio breathed, less a question and more a statement. He was waiting just on the other side of the line that Ignis had imagined, doing his own testing and prodding to see where Ignis stood.

“I do.” Ignis blinked slowly, his eyes drifting down to Gladio’s lips. He was being drawn in, and this time he wasn’t resisting. He didn’t want to anymore.

Gladio licked his lips nervously and took a deep breath. “Ignis, I have to say something. I really care about yo-”

Just then Ignis’ watch beeped insistently, and the mood was broken. It was the alarm he had set to make sure Noctis was in place in the banquet hall. Ignis started to apologize, but Gladio stopped him. “No, I can wait. Noct always comes first. We both know that.” He smiled, his eyes promising he would say his part after.

Ignis nodded gratefully, knowing he would follow through on his promise and they hurried to find the prince. He was already in the second hall, past the security checking the tickets that only the wealthiest in Insomnia had bought as their contribution to the war fund. Only those with said tickets were allowed to enter, their identities checked against a list to ensure no one would sneak in. Everyone else could remain in the ballroom if they wished, but they were free to go as well.

By the time Ignis and Gladio rushed onto the makeshift stage, Noctis was waiting for them. “Glad you two could make it.” He gave them a wry smile, and Ignis felt as if he’d been caught red-handed, as if Noctis saw right through him. He shook it off and shooed Noctis into position. Ignis would stand off to the side behind one curtain with Gladio while Regis, Clarus, and other high ranking council members would sit on the stage next to the podium.

For now, Noctis waited with his two friends as guests settled into their seats. Waiters made their rounds with the first course, and to Ignis’ and Gladio’s surprise, Regis and Clarus took up waiting beside them.

The prince looked to his father and a silent exchange passed between them. Regis smiled warmly and squeezed Noctis’ shoulder, his voice only loud enough for those standing close to hear. “I know you’ll do us proud, my son.”

“Yes, your Majesty.” Noctis replied solemnly. From experience he knew Noct was steeling his nerves and gathering his strength. He hated crowds and attention, but he would not shirk his duties.

Ignis was beaming with pride as the time came for Noctis to take the podium. Regis and Clarus took their places among the council members, with guards spread thinly across the walls of the banquet hall. Ignis absently reached out for Gladio’s hand and found it waiting, squeezing tightly as Noctis began. There was a reassuring squeeze back, and Ignis calmed. Noctis was doing well - there was no hesitation, he was enunciating his words clearly, and he was making great eye contact.

When he finished the crowd politely applauded, and one man stepped forward. He was shouting, and clapping gave way to his disgruntled cries.

“You filthy royal pigs! How dare you stand there and offer us nothing but empty words? If not for you and your pointless squabbles with the Empire, my children would not be dead!” His face was red with rage as he shouted and guards swarmed to detain him. Even as he struggled, he yelled, “Good people are dying for you, and for what? A war that will never end, and a future that will never be. You’ll get what you deserve! Mark my words!”

Dread coiled in Ignis gut as the man being dragged away kept shouting. Instinctively he looked to the crowd. All were shifting with discomfort and shock, murmuring and muttering to each other, save for one.

It was another man, staring coldly at Noctis and Ignis knew then the one yelling had been only a distraction. As the onlooker rose from his seat, Ignis ran for his prince, Gladio not far behind as he came to the same realization: the king and Noctis were in danger.

All at once there was a flurry of commotion as the detained man broke away from the guards and a woman disguised as a guest made for the stage. Ignis temporarily lost sight of them as guests scattered. Something was thrown on stage, and a veil of smoke separated Regis, Clarus, and the others from Noctis as they tried to reinstate order amongst the chaos.

Before they knew it, Ignis, Gladio, and Noctis were fending off the three attackers. Guards were flocking to them, but the fleeing patrons were a tide they had to fight against and they wouldn’t make it any time soon. Clarus was sticking close to shield Regis as the councillors made for safety at his command. He had to trust that his son could handle defending Noctis, and would help as soon as he was able to get Regis out of the open.

Gladio was grappling with a man wielding a knife, while Ignis and Noctis held the other two at bay. There were flashes of blue from all three as they summoned their weapons. Ignis struggled with the man that had been the main distraction, and dispatched him with a thrown dagger to the leg and a hilt to the head, rendering him unconscious for questioning later. Noctis was doing just fine, until the female attacker pulled a gun and he froze.

She stood trembling, the barrel pointed at Noctis’ chest. “My sister died defending Insomnia, all because you and the king can’t fight your own battles. Now your father will know what it’s like to lose someone important to him.”

There was no way Ignis could kill her before she pulled the trigger, and Noctis was rooted in place, stunned by her words and gripped by fear. Without thinking, he shouted for Noctis to run and tackled the woman. The gun went off, but Noctis was safe. He knew there was no way to restrain her without risk, so he sank a dagger into her chest and thanked the astrals that he’d been fast enough to stop her.

As she went down, Ignis looked back for Noctis and the world tilted alarmingly. Searing pain sent him staggering and falling onto his back with a resounding thud. As Noctis shouted for help, Ignis reached up to his right shoulder, the source of his agony. He knew immediately when his fingers were met with warm liquid what had happened. Looking down only confirmed that he’d been shot, and he could see the blood welling up and beginning to pool.

Noctis tore off his costly jacket to pad Ignis’ wound and frantically applied pressure to his shoulder. “No, no, no. Ignis, stay with me. Stay awake, look at me.” Ignis could hear Noctis sobbing for him to just hold on, crying out for help, but all of it was distant and muffled. Green swirls of light bloomed from Noct’s hand, but it did nothing to staunch the crimson flow. The bullet was lodged in his shoulder against bone, and likely tore through a vital artery. Nothing short of a miracle would save him.

Ignis was too numb to scream, too tired to ask for anyone to save him. There was blood, so much blood. The edges of his vision grew dark, and it was hard to breathe. There was no fear as Ignis went cold, only regret. He’d done his job. He’d helped raise Noctis into a fine young man. He’d protected him until the very end, and he could be proud of that. But still he wanted more time. Selfishly he wanted to be with Noctis and the others longer, but he knew the chances of that were slim to none.

When Gladio dropped to his knees at his side, Ignis felt his remorse deepen. He should have said something, anything to let Gladio know how he felt. But it was too late. He’d take his love to the grave, never knowing if they could have had a future together. Ignis knew he was going into shock, but he didn’t worry for himself. The cold reasoning in him knew he was likely beyond help now.

“You’re hurt,” he murmured to Gladio, his lips barely heeding his commands. Even now he thought of others first. It was comforting to know that at least Gladio and Noctis both lived, and he clung to that ray of hope with all his might.  

Gladio’s face bore a long gash down the left side, but he didn’t seem to feel it as he knelt beside Ignis. Large, shaking hands held Ignis’ face and those beautiful lips were moving with words that no longer reached Ignis. There were tears streaming down Gladio’s cheeks, mingling with the blood streaking from his wound as he begged Ignis to stay.

As darkness closed in on Ignis, he reached for Gladio. The last thing he saw were amber eyes and he fought to focus on them, to anchor himself to this plane just a little while longer. There were two things he wished for as his consciousness faded: that he might be able to stay to help bring about a bright future for Noctis, and that he could give Gladio his love freely. If he was lucky enough to have a second chance, he wouldn’t waste a moment of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...did I forget to mention that this goddess also has a sadistic streak? Fortunately I hate cliffhangers, so I made sure to post the next chapter as well. You're welcome!


	7. Closing the Space Between

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis awakens to more than just a mending shoulder, and has to set things right with Gladio.

Gladio knew all hell was breaking loose, and there was little he could do to stop it. Three attackers were on them in mere moments, and Gladio’s only mission was to get Noctis to safety. But first, he had to deal with the armed assailant that had leapt onto him.

Gladio managed to bring up his shield, roaring in raging defiance. The man was ready for Gladio’s surge forward and met him head on, slashing wildly for Gladio’s face. He’d managed to land one slice down Gladio’s face, narrowly missing the Shield’s eye. He could hear Ignis and Noctis behind him, but he didn’t dare look away from his own fight.

Gladio didn’t waste time as he pushed the attacker back and slammed the man’s head into the ground with the edge of his shield, snapping his neck with the force of the blow. Gladio turned just in time to see Ignis collide with a woman aiming a gun at Noctis. His heart fell through the floor as the scene unfolded and he bounded for them, powerless to undo the damage.

Gladio was hollow as he took Ignis’ face in his hands, and could feel himself shattering as the light in Ignis’ eyes dimmed. He couldn’t help the swell of tears or the tremor to his voice. “You’re gonna be okay. Just hold on. Just stay with me, Ignis. We need you. Please, please stay.” He’d never begged for anything in his life, but at this moment Gladio was willing to throw himself at the gods’ feet and plead until his voice was gone if it would save Ignis.

Precious seconds ticked away, feeling as if eternities were slipping through his fingers as Citadel medics gathered Ignis and called for an ambulance. Gladio knew they would do everything in their power to keep him alive, but that knowledge didn’t stop the fractures spreading across his heart, the ice that splintered in his lungs. He tried to run after Ignis, but two sets of strong arms held him back. 

“Let me go!” Gladio bellowed at those restraining him. One person was Cor Leonis, trusted friend and mentor, and the other was his father. Clarus shook his head, his jaw tight as Regis embraced his son. If not for his retainers, Noctis might not have survived unscathed. Gladio and Ignis had readily acted and saved Noctis’ life, and for that Regis had no expression for the immense debt he owed his son’s retainers. Clarus was proud that his son had leapt into action, but he lamented the damage that had been done to Ignis, a pupil he had trained himself alongside his son.  

“You’ll only get in their way. Let them work and give him the help he needs.” Clarus’ words were wise, and Gladio knew he was right but hated his inability all the same. He stopped struggling, and they let him go. 

“I won’t get in the way,” Gladio growled, “But I am going to follow them.”  
“I’m coming with you.” Noctis was at his side, his hands covered in Ignis’ blood. His face was haunted and there were shadows in his eyes, but he was going with Gladio no matter what anyone said.

Regis looked to Cor, and Cor nodded back. Regis couldn’t go with them, but he could send one of his best with his son. In the event of an attack like this, they had to keep the king and heir separate to avoid losing both of them if there was a follow up attack. They also had someone they needed to question, thanks to Ignis’ quick thinking. Clarus would stay with Regis, and Cor would take an armed escort to make sure Gladio and Noctis made it to the hospital safely. 

Cor strode forward, his steps swift and sure. “You can’t drive with blood dripping into your eye like that,” he addressed Gladio and motioned for him and Noctis to follow, “Come with me and we’ll be right behind them.”

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Cor drove like a madman, easily keeping pace behind the ambulance that bore Ignis to the hospital. Fists clenched and eyes ahead, Gladio hardly noticed the city rushing by in a blur. His mind was on one thing, and one thing only. Gladio briefly caught a glimpse of Ignis being wheeled into the hospital and they were informed he’d have to be rushed into surgery to remove the bullet and close the wound. 

Now all that Gladio and Noctis could do was wait. Despite Gladio’s protests that he was fine, Cor ensured that his wound was cleaned and stitched up by one of the nurses. He was lucky the knife wielding attacker had misjudged the distance, or he would have lost his left eye.

As it was, he needed several stitches to close the gash. Gladio didn’t care. The sutures didn’t faze him, nor did the news that he would bear a scar. Nothing mattered when he didn’t know if Ignis would live or die. Nothing could possibly hurt more than knowing his hesitation and weakness had cost them all something important.

Waiting was a fate worse than death, and Gladio wished more than anything that he’d been able to trade places with Ignis.  _ Gladio _ was supposed to be Noctis’ Shield, and he failed, leaving Ignis to take the blow that was meant for him. If Ignis didn’t pull through, he’d never be able to forgive himself. 

Cor eventually stepped out to take a call from Clarus then returned to the Citadel to help with the investigation. Noctis sat with Prompto in the waiting area. Gladio was grateful for that. He didn’t know what to say to Noctis, and could hardly see straight, let alone offer any sort of comfort. The prince watched the clock, each second falling on his shoulders until he sagged with the invisible weight of the hours. All the while Prompto stayed with him, fetching them all coffee at some point. 

It was morning by the time someone came to tell them that Ignis would be just fine. It had been a delicate procedure to remove the bullet fragments and to reset his shoulder, but he would recover. Immediately Gladio asked when they could see him, Noctis and Prompto rushing to ask the same. 

Ignis would be in recovery for a few more hours so they could monitor him, then they’d put him in his own room where he could have visitors. Gladio nodded and turned to Noctis and Prompto. They would all wait for Ignis to wake up, no matter how long it took.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Ignis stirred, eyes fluttering open and a small groan escaping his lips as he became aware of his body once more. The room was out of focus, more a white fog than anything. As he recalled the pandemonium of the gala’s dinner, Ignis wondered just how long had passed between then and now. He flexed his fingers to find another's grasping his own. 

For a moment, it seemed an angel was keeping watch over him, but the familiar figure next to him was no angel. Even in sleep Gladio's grip was solid, an anchor for Ignis as he struggled back into his full senses. Gladio slept in a chair beside Ignis’ bed, guarding and watching Ignis until he awakened. Though now he was the one sleeping, bent forward at the waist, his head resting on his arm as he held Ignis’ hand tightly. The fighting and waiting had been draining, but still he did not desert his post at Ignis’ side.

“Gladio,” Ignis’ voice came out as a dry rasp and the Shield's eyes snapped open. 

Half awake, Ignis tried to reach with his right hand but couldn’t. His shoulder was bound and his arm in a sling, his wound throbbing and burning in protest to his movement.

“Don't move just yet. You're still healing. They got the bullet out and patched you up. Now you need to rest.” Gladio's voice was low and comforting, his eyes shining with relief and unshed tears. His hand tightened on Ignis’ and he took a deep, shuddering breath. “I'm sorry, Ignis. If I had only been faster, this would never have happened to you. I thought…” Gladio paused for a moment, his eyes screwed shut as he relived the moment Ignis had fallen. He looked back up with a gaze full of sorrow. “I thought we lost you.”

Ignis squeezed back, still drifting in and out of a drug induced haze, unsure of what was real and what wasn't. “I'm right here. I'd never leave.” His voice was weak and strained, unable to get his lips to finish the sentence as he had intended:  _ I'd never leave Noct. I'd never leave you. _

Gladio smiled and leaned his forehead against Ignis’, cradling the back of his head tenderly. “I know, Iggy. I know.” He knew what Ignis meant as if he could clearly read the words etched on his heart. 

With Gladio this close, Ignis thought he might melt from the heat between them, from the sun in Ignis’ chest that blazed relentlessly for Gladio. Ignis basked in the affection and didn't dare move for fear of disrupting this beautiful dream. Perhaps he had passed on and this was his paradise. Was this his reward for a job well done? 

Gladio trembled and Ignis reached up to touch his cheek. It felt so real, though it couldn’t possibly be. While Ignis marvelled at how Gladio felt beneath his hand, Gladio took strength from Ignis’ reaching out. “I have to tell you something. What I should have said a long time ago. What I was trying to say last night.” Gladio opened his eyes and Ignis was suddenly drowning in a golden sea.

“Yes?” Ignis breathed the word, expectant and filled with awe at Gladio. What could be so important that Gladio had to tell him beyond the grave?

Gladio’s words were slow and deliberate, weighted with years of secrecy and forbidden want. “I love you, Ignis.” 

The words settled along Ignis like a warm embrace, and he felt as if his very soul arched up to meet them. Embers raced through the marrow of his bones, light bloomed in the cold place in his chest, and his eyes reflected the look in Gladio’s. This had to be a dream, the most wonderful death dream possible. If Ignis could find the strength to speak, he would have echoed Gladio’s declaration back, but his muscles felt like feathers, his head filled with cotton and morphine.

Gladio searched Ignis face, finding only mirrored love and acceptance. He could scarcely believe it. Overcome by joy, Gladio kissed Ignis softly, lightly brushing his lips against Ignis’. There was pure flame singing in Gladio’s veins at the touch, and when he met no resistance he kissed Ignis again, more firmly.

Ignis responded in kind, a twin fire lit inside himself with Gladio’s gentle ministrations. Their lips moved and melded together as if they were made to mesh perfectly. Ignis tried to lean up, to angle himself to better grip Gladio and an eruption of pain from his shoulder signaled new adrenaline to flood his system. Ignis gasped and briefly opened his eyes to find that some clarity had returned to his vision. 

Details that had escaped him before came into focus: There were stitches down the left side of Gladio’s face, there was a beeping of a heart monitor that was ticking up quickly now, and the window framed the sun setting on a bustling Insomnia. Pristine white walls, the sting of a sterile environment in his nose, crisp sheets cocooning him - all of it hit his senses in a disorienting barrage. 

This was not the astral plane. Ignis had been shot, but he was not dead. This was real. Gladio was real. Their kiss had been  _ real _ .

It was too much for Ignis to process all at once. He pushed back against Gladio, his panicked lungs demanding more air. Gladio loved him. It was the only thing he had allowed himself to want, had wished for with his dying breath, and yet how could it be this simple? 

“This isn’t real.” Ignis whispered, his free hand going to his lips. He wanted Gladio to kiss him again and again, until he was senseless and breathless. And he  _ could _ . Ignis couldn’t believe his luck. “This can’t be real.” 

Even now, faced with it, Ignis was having trouble accepting it. He stared at Gladio, his mind slowly churning past the sedatives and pain medication he had been given. He wanted to say so much more, but he was stuck. He was so tired, pain radiated from his shoulder, and the implications of their mutual feelings left Ignis reeling, scrambling for mental purchase.

Gladio did not miss the fear and confusion in Ignis’ eyes, and mistook it as being directed at himself. He stood, shaking with the agony of rejection and the distress he caused Ignis. Gladio didn’t know what to do or to say, his hands opening and closing reflexively at his sides, as if he were falling and couldn’t grab anything to slow himself. Ignis’ words rang in his ears, over and over.

_ This isn’t real. This can’t be real. This isn’t real. This can’t be real. This isn’t real. This can’t be real. _

He couldn’t meet those soft emerald eyes, didn’t want to see the disbelief in them at what Gladio had done.

“I’ll… I’ll go now. I’m sorry.” Gladio manage to squeeze out the words, this throat tight with grief. He’d been so close to what he wanted - to what he thought they both wanted - but he had been wrong. At least Ignis lived, and that was the most important thing. He could live with everything else as long as Ignis was okay. 

Gladio was out the door letting the nurses know Ignis had woken before Ignis could gather himself enough to call out. By then it was too late and Ignis realized how it all must have appeared from Gladio’s perspective. 

In spite of his injury, Ignis tried to rise and nearly managed to before his doctor urged him to stay still and lie back down. Ignis would have fought if not for Noctis rushing in with Prompto at his side. They’d been in the waiting room down the hall, and the prince still wore his blood spattered finery from the gala. 

“Ignis, please. You’re still hurt. Just do what the doctor says.” As Noct begged him, Ignis took in the bags under his eyes, the tight lines in his young face. The prince was deeply worried for Ignis, and the advisor didn’t want to cause anyone anymore suffering. 

Ignis complied silently, the events of the past few hours still whirling through him, his feelings tossing and tumbling in the maelstrom. He barely listened as the doctor explained they’d had to remove the bullet fragments from his shoulder, and that he’d lost enough blood that they had to make multiple transfusions. Ignis gathered from that and from Noctis and Prompto’s expressions that he was lucky to be alive. 

Now that Ignis was fully awake, he struggled to stay calm. He needed to assess the situation before he made another misstep. Every fiber of his being wanted to run after Gladio, but he would not be released from the hospital until tomorrow. That at least was out of his control. He turned to Noctis who held out his glasses, a symbol of stability that Ignis greatly needed right now. 

“I kept them so the doctors wouldn’t lose them,” Noctis said by way of explanation. Ignis took them, murmuring his thanks. Having them back on was comforting, and helped to clear his head a bit more. “Dad would have been here to thank you in person, but he had to take care of stuff back at the Citadel. He wants you to stop by when you’re better.”

“Of course. I’ll visit His Majesty once I’m able to return to my responsibilities. I’m sorry for putting you through this. I suspect I’ll be out of commission for a few days.” Ignis spoke to both Noctis and Prompto. 

Noctis looked baffled, his face scrunching up incredulously. “ _ You’re _ sorry?” He huffed and slouched in his chair, shaking his head slowly. “You saved my life, and you need to take all the time you need getting well again. I should be apologizing to you. If I hadn’t frozen like that-”

“Then you would be in this bed and not me,” Ignis cut him off and looked at him sternly. “I did what I did willingly, and I would do it again. Your life is worth more than mine ever will be, and I would trade it if it meant your safety.”

Noctis leaned forward, fists on his knees and knuckles white. His eyes were stormy, his voice low and shaking. “Don’t ever say that again, Ignis. Don’t ever tell me I matter more than you, or anyone else. I’ve never seen it that way, and I never will. Don’t ever throw your life away for me.”

Ignis couldn’t make that promise, so he patted Noct’s head with his good hand and nodded. Once his prince’s ire calmed, he had questions. “What happened after?”

Noctis sighed and started explaining. They were informed that the man Ignis had left alive was detained and questioned. He and his two associates had bribed one of the serving staff to let them in, claiming to be journalists that couldn’t afford banquet tickets for the three on their team. They had been let in through one of the servant entrances and bypassed security altogether. 

Clarus and the security team were investigating further, but that was all they had to go on for now. No one else had been hurt, and all the food that had been prepared had been donated to the slums and homeless shelters so that it didn’t go to waste. 

Ignis would have to wait to hear from Clarus himself if this was an independent act of protest, or if there was an organized group behind the attack. He was also glad to know he hadn’t been asleep for more than a day, which meant he hadn’t lost much time. 

Ignis wanted to ask more, but Prompto urged him to rest. “You’re still on the mend, Iggy. Take it easy. You’ll get caught up with everything soon.” He cast a worried glance at Noctis and Ignis knew Prompto wanted the prince to rest as well. They’d all been here since the night before, and it was likely Noct hadn’t eaten or slept. Prompto’s clear blue eyes put Ignis somewhat at ease, promising he would look after Noctis. 

“Both of you go home, and be sure to eat something. I won’t have you starve on my behalf.” Ignis tried to smile, but it felt false and flimsy. They rose and bid him get well as they trudged toward the door. 

“Hey, Ignis?” Noct paused in the doorway, his back to the strategist. 

“Yes?” Ignis shifted and pushed himself up a little higher on his pillow.

“Gladio wouldn’t leave your side as soon as they let us see you.” Noctis looked back, careful with how he said it. “I just thought you should know.”

Ignis leaned his head back against the pillow and stared out the window. “Thank you,” he responded, feeling small and feeble. Noctis left, knowing it wasn’t his place to say any more. Ignis sat for a long while and watched the setting sun, wondering how he could possibly set things straight with Gladio.

For now he lay his free hand on his right shoulder and willed soothing green light to his fingertips to try and speed his recovery. He wouldn’t wait a moment longer than he had to. He refused to let Gladio spend longer than necessary believing Ignis did not love him back.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Gladio wasn’t answering any calls or texts from Noctis. He didn’t want to talk. Not about how he had failed to protect those that mattered most, not about how he was devastated, and certainly not about how Ignis had looked at him after they kissed. He didn’t want to think about or feel any of it.

Gladio refused to sit around and feel sorry for himself, so he trained. Staying in motion and pushing himself was the only way to stop the torrent of thoughts from overwhelming him. 

His father found Gladio in the training room and he could easily read the guilt in every swing of his son’s sword, the burning rage in every lunge, the dejection that dulled his eyes. After a while his movements devolved into sloppy forms, little more than a frantic battle against an unseen foe. He watched his son for some time and when Gladio did not stop to rest, Clarus stepped in. 

“Stand down, Gladiolus.” Clarus stepped out from behind a pillar, unnoticed before now. 

Chest heaving and sweat pouring down his chest and back, Gladio halted. He didn’t meet Clarus’ eyes as he set down his sword and caught his breath. 

“Whatever is eating away at you,” Clarus strode forward, his hands folded behind his back, “You need to face it.” 

Gladio looked up, his eyes looking past Clarus. “I am facing it. I’m trying to become stronger so I won’t fail again.” 

Clarus grabbed Gladio’s shoulder. “That isn’t what I mean. Not everything can be solved with brute force. What I’m talking about is right here,” he thumped his fist over Gladio’s heart, “You need to find a way to resolve whatever is driving you to push yourself to exhaustion or you aren’t going to last.” Clarus’ words were hard, but sincere and filled with purpose. 

“I’ll keep going however long I need to.” Gladio turned away, brushing off his father’s hand. 

Clarus sighed. “You had the same look the night Ignis was shot that I did when your mother died.”

Gladio stopped in his tracks, barely breathing. He did not want to have this conversation with his father. He’d avoided it for years, and now it was happening at the worst possible time. When he said nothing, Clarus pressed on.

“When Aster…,” Clarus paused after her name, as if he had forgotten what it tasted like, “When we lost your mother I did the same thing you’re doing now. I threw myself into my work and tried to push beyond my pain. I nearly destroyed myself in the process. I cherish you and Iris more than life itself, and I want you to know that life is too short to not chase what makes you happy.” 

Gladio turned around. This wasn’t the confrontation he had expected. There was no verbal beating, no discouraging talk of how he would have to carry on the Amicitia line, no utter disappointment and betrayal. The two Shields stared at each other, a moment of understanding bridging years of distance between them.

“All I’m trying to say, Gladio,” Clarus stepped forward and firmly grasped his son’s shoulders, “Is that I support you, and whatever - or whoever - brings you joy. What kind of father would I be to keep you from happiness? There are too few choices you have been allowed to make for yourself, and I want this to be one of them. Love whom you will. That is the freedom I grant you.”

Gladio closed his eyes, and let his father’s words sink in. Only now that he stopped did he feel the strain in his arms and the sting of sweat in his stitches. Now he could feel the gravity of what he’d done and what he wanted. He had only one question for his father, his role model and mentor, the man he had looked up to for so long and felt like he could never be. “Why?” He looked up, golden eyes burning with that one word, as if he didn’t believe he deserved the acceptance he was being offered.

Clarus smiled, his eyes warm and crinkling at the corners. “Because if anyone had tried to keep me and Aster apart, there would have been hell to pay.” There was a mischievous glint to his look, something Gladio hadn’t seen in his father in a long time. 

Gladio’s small smile reversed, the corners of his mouth tight and grim. “Yeah, well I don’t that will be a problem. I screwed up in more ways than one.” 

“Whatever you did, it can’t as bad as you think. Even if you can’t go back, you can still move forward.” Clarus assured him, and the way he said it gave Gladio hope. Maybe his old man was right.

Just then Gladio’s phone buzzed and he pulled it from his pocket. Ignis’ name was clearly displayed, notifying Gladio that there was a message from him.

“See?” Clarus grinned and clapped Gladio on the back roughly, sending his son off balance. “Go get cleaned up before you talk to him. You look like hell.” He turned to go and left Gladio to read and re-read the text several times before he raced to shower and change. 

The words in the text fed the grain of hope holding his heart together:  _ Could we please talk? Meet me at my apartment when you’re ready. My door will be open.  _

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

True to Ignis’ word, the door to his apartment swung open easily when Gladio turned the handle. He peered in and called out to Ignis when he didn’t see him in the front room. Ignis emerged from the hall a few moments later, shirtless and adjusting the sling his arm rested in. 

“Apologies, I was having some trouble getting dressed.” Ignis looked away and hugged his arm. “Using my non-dominant hand has proven trickier than I previously thought.”  
Gladio stepped forward, hesitant. “I could help.” 

“No need,” Ignis replied shortly, “It’s just a shirt.” 

“I get it if you’re mad, Iggy, just let me-” Gladio started but Ignis stopped him, stepping forward very quickly, making Gladio retreat out of instinct.

“That isn’t it at all.” Ignis’ eyes were ablaze with something unspoken, but he still struggled to phrase it correctly. “Gladio, I…” 

Gladio’s eyes flitted to the patch on Ignis’ shoulder and shame washed over him. He spoke over Ignis, unable to hold back the words that had marched back and forth tirelessly since he left the hospital. “I’m so sorry Ignis. For how I didn’t protect you and Noct, for how I behaved, for everything. If you want to act like nothing ever happened, that’s fine. If you don’t want to acknowledge me outside of working with Noct you don’t have to.” He turned away now, unable to look Ignis in the face.

“I never meant to make things awkward between us, or to upset you. I just wanted you to be ok, and to know how I felt. That’s all. If you want me to go, I will.” Gladio finished and flinched when he felt Ignis’ hand on his shoulder. 

“Gladiolus Amicitia, look at me.” Ignis’ command was quiet and even, undeniable to Gladio’s ears. He braced himself as he turned, perhaps for a blow to the face. Ignis grabbed a fistful of the front of his shirt and yanked him forward. Instead of the punch Gladio was expecting, soft lips met his own and pressed insistently, demanding a response that Gladio was more than happy to give.

Gladio leaned into the kiss and gathered Ignis into his arms, careful to not jostle his right shoulder. Ignis let go of Gladio’s shirt and reached up to run his hand through Gladio’s thick hair, leaning up on his toes to take full advantage of his height pressed up against Gladio.

Involuntarily, Gladio groaned against Ignis’ mouth, every ounce of love under his skin straining and ready to burst forth wherever Ignis touched. Gladio ran one hand down Ignis’ back, tracing shapes with featherlight touches across pale, hardened planes. His other hand was busy caressing Ignis’ jaw and trailing down the side of the strategist’s slender neck. Gladio’s palms were warm, though they sent shivers across Ignis’ body, chills rising in their wake.

Ignis was lost to Gladio’s exploration of his skin, and was certain that Gladio’s fingers were leaving trails of light wherever they went, permanently branding him with blooms of ethereal luminescence. Nothing in his life had ever felt so right, so fulfilling. His heart sang, finally free of the cage that had housed it these long years, rejoicing that he no longer denied it the love it needed to survive. 

Ignis nearly whimpered when Gladio’s tongue snaked out to trace his lips and they parted without a hint of refusal. Ignis accepted him, tasting him and committing every sensation to memory. 

Gladio didn’t know how much time passed, but he savored every second, gentleness giving way to desperation and fervor that had been sealed away for far too long. He strained to show Ignis how much he appreciated him, how grateful he was for the life that graced him. Ignis responded enthusiastically to every flick of his tongue, every press of his lips, every worshipping grope of his ever roaming hands.

They only pulled apart when the air shared between them wasn’t enough, neither quite satisfied just yet. But before they could continue, there were still things that needed to be said.

Breathless, Gladio cupped Ignis’ face, dragging his thumb up and down Ignis jawline. “That wasn’t just for my sake, right?” He needed to know that Ignis wanted this too, that this wasn’t just another selfless act on Ignis’ part. He didn’t think Ignis was acting, but he needed to hear it all the same.

Ignis looked up, his chest rising and falling, every breath a reminder that he’d gotten the second chance he wanted. “It wasn’t. What I meant at the hospital and what you heard were two very different things, Gladio. I didn’t get to properly answer before you left.” 

Ignis reached up to take one of Gladio’s hands and twined his slender fingers through it. “I love you, Gladio. I suspect that I always have. Never did I believe that this would be possible, that you would ever return what I felt. How would you expect me to react to a confession that profound?

“When I awoke with you by my side, I thought I was dead. It was the only logical conclusion, or at least that’s what it seemed at the time under the influence of heavy sedatives,” Ignis smirked at his off thinking in hindsight. “By the time I realized I was alive and that it was all real, I felt it was still too good to be true. I was amazed at my good fortune and didn’t have the words to tell you everything I felt in that moment. But I was afraid, too.”

“Afraid of what?” Gladio hugged Ignis tightly, and Ignis rested his head against Gladio’s chest, taking solace from the racing heartbeat he could hear echoing his own. 

“Afraid of what this would mean for us. For Noct. And,” Ignis stilled, his voice carrying the slightest quaver, “Even now I don’t believe I deserve this.”

Gladio huffed, the sound half a laugh and half a sigh. He tilted Ignis’ face up with his index finger and thumb. “You amaze me, you know that? You sure as hell deserve this, and all the goodness in the world. For all you do and give, you deserve ten times as much back. No, even more than that.” Gladio nuzzled Ignis’ cheek, planting a kiss there before moving his lips to Ignis’ ear, whispering, “And I’m here to be that for you. I’ll give you anything and everything, because you are important and irreplaceable. I’ve wanted you to understand that for so long. We all have.”

Gladio pulled back and kissed Ignis forehead, his nose, his lips. “Will you let me stay by your side and show you just how much you mean to me? Will you trust me and let me look after you like you do for everyone else?” 

Ignis nodded slowly, his green eyes calmly tracing Gladio’s face, as if looking for any reason not to and found none. “Yes, I suppose we could try that.” Even if his answer was subdued and guarded, Gladio knew how thrilled Ignis was. It was written in his open smile, in the light in his eyes that had been so dim before. Still, there was a hesitation behind it all. He knew what it was, and wanted to kick that doubt once and for all.

“Don’t worry about Noct. We can balance our duties and our personal lives. We understand what has to be done.” Gladio tilted his head and scratched his stubbled cheek sheepishly. “And Noct, uh… I’m pretty sure he knows. About us. I think he might have even known before we did.” He wasn’t going to admit that he’d asked the prince for help on how to woo Ignis, at least not yet. 

Ignis raised his eyebrows at that, but thinking back he shouldn’t have been so surprised. There were many knowing looks and offhand comments from his prince, especially recently that he hadn’t understood until just now. “It seems we’ve both been fools blind to what’s been in front of us all along.” Ignis buried his face in Gladio’s neck, and breathed in deeply. “But no longer.”

“Never again.” Gladio kissed the top of Ignis head, feeling weightless as he held his whole world in his arms. He ran a hand down Ignis’ side, and smiled that wolfish, reckless smile that Ignis favored. “Hey Iggy?”  
“Hmm?” Ignis gazed up, looking as if he was content to stand here forever. 

“I think we should even the playing field a bit. It’s not fair that I get to see you like this,” Gladio trailed a calloused hand down Ignis’ chest, grazing across his shallowly defined abdomen, “Touch you like this. Don’t ya wanna do the same?”

“You truly can't resist disrobing every chance you get, can you?” Ignis’ eyes danced with amusement at Gladio’s offer. 

“I’m not hearing a yes or no...”  

Gladio watched as hunger, raw and ardent, dilated Ignis’ pupils ever so slightly. Ignis’ breathy “yes” was all it took for Gladio to shrug out of his jacket and pull his tank top over his head. Ignis chided himself for the low and lustful sound he made as Gladio bared his torso for him, but it was soon forgotten.

“Truly, may I?” Ignis’s hand hovered over Gladio’s chest, nearly quivering head to toe with how much he wanted to touch Gladio. He couldn’t remember how many times he ached to do just that when he passed him in the locker room, or when they trained. 

“I’m all yours.” Gladio pressed Ignis’ hand to his chest and felt himself hardening quickly below the waistline. He wondered if Ignis noticed, or new how many times he’d taken his shirt just to try and make Ignis look his way. Gladio held Ignis’ hand a little longer, and locked eyes with his new lover. “You don’t have to feel obligated to do anything you don’t feel ready for. We can just take things slow, go nice and easy. ‘Kay?” Gladio meant every word. As much as he would love to take Ignis to bed, there was no reason to rush. 

Ignis traced Gladio’s pectoral muscles, his fingertips barely skimming Gladio’s tanned skin. “I hope you know the same applies for you. Tell me if you don’t want something.” 

Gladio chuckled seductively, and kissed the corner of Ignis’ mouth. “Oh, you’ll know when I like something or don’t.” From experience, Gladio knew he was quite vocal in the bedroom. 

Satisfied that they’d come to an agreement, Ignis set to examining the living art beneath his fingers. He meticulously traced every line, every dip and curve of Gladio’s spectacular form. Ignis revelled in every sigh and gasp his caresses elicited from Gladio, feeling himself heat up very quickly from just looking and touching the one he harbored such deep affection for. 

Curious, Ignis grazed his thumb across one of Gladio’s taut nipples and was thoroughly pleased at how sensitive the Shield was. “Fuck,” Gladio hissed through his teeth, his eyes heavily lidded as he arched slightly away from the touch. Lightning had arced from Ignis’ hand through his body and straight to his loins, so intense that it left Gladio yearning for more. 

“Should I stop?” Ignis flattened his hand against Gladio’s chest and rubbed up to his shoulder and down his arm, lightly gripping a bulging bicep. 

Gladio relaxed again. “No, you just caught me by surprise. Touch me to your heart’s content.” 

Ignis flashed him a smile edged with lust. “Then we’re going to be here quite a while.”

“In that case, let’s get comfortable.” Gladio’s sly look was the only warning that Ignis hand before he was scooped up into Gladio’s arms and carried to the couch. Gladio sat and set Ignis across his lap so that he was sitting sideways. Leaning back a bit, Gladio tucked his hands behind his head and invited Ignis to keep going. 

Ignis obliged, taking his time to map out Gladio’s upper half with his fingers. He desperately wished he had the use of both of his hands, but Ignis made do. With time he grew bolder, pressing harder and using his blunt nails here and there to take advantage of areas that Gladio found most pleasurable. His nipples and ribcage were the easiest targets, but he soon found that Gladio was very responsive to having his throat touched. 

Ignis couldn’t help but to press his lips to Gladio’s pulse there, and the Shield was panting by the time Ignis was done littering his exposed throat with caresses and kisses. Ignis knew Gladio was so tense in part to the constant pressure Ignis was exerting on Gladio’s massive bulge beneath him. Every little movement left Gladio on edge, and Ignis was keenly aware that he could grant Gladio release if the Shield wished it. 

It didn’t escape Ignis that this couch was where Gladio had so intimately rubbed his back. He paused, remembering how he had willingly been so vulnerable with Gladio. Gladio caught him reminiscing and cupped his cheek, running his thumb along Ignis’ lower lip. “You okay?”

“Absolutely. I was just recalling that night you showed up unannounced and uninvited.” Ignis enjoyed Gladio’s unabashed intrusion, and even now the Shield showed pride at what he’d done. Ignis’ smile slipped a bit as he continued. “I was so hellbent on fighting this and focused on not wanting you. If only I had-”

Gladio leaned up and silenced Ignis with his mouth. When he pulled back he murmured, “None of that. I don’t want either of us wasting time on regretting things we can’t change, ya hear? We’re together now. That’s what counts.” 

Ignis’ agreement was a fervent kiss, long and passionate. He shifted so that he could straddle Gladio’s hips and moaned into Gladio’s mouth at how delicious it felt to grind against his friend, his lover. They were both erect, ridiculously so, and Ignis feared he might finish just from this if he wasn’t careful. If feeling Gladio through layers of clothing was this sublime, then Ignis desperately wondered what it would be like with nothing between them. 

Gladio nearly growled, a primal and sudden response to Ignis’ boldness. He lifted Ignis from his lap and laid him down in one swift motion, and was on top of him in seconds. Gladio’s weight on top of him was welcome, and Ignis hardly had time to catch his breath between the flurry of kisses he was assailed with. Gladio was relentless in his devoted assault on Ignis body, his lips leaving a trail down Ignis’ neck and chest, his tongue snaking its way out here and there to tease a nipple or rake across Ignis’ abs. 

Ignis was dazed with want, but didn’t mind that Gladio didn’t stray below his belt. He wanted to draw this out for as long as possible. He wanted to make up for lost time; he was starved for Gladio and would never be sated, but this was a good start. 

They must have spent hours tangled together on the couch, lips clashing and limbs searching all the while. Years of admiration, longing, and passion enveloped them, a great and vast ocean appearing around them and they were an island unto themselves. When they finally surfaced, their lips were swollen and color was high in their cheeks. Ignis was nearly numb from the sensory overload, still reeling from Gladio’s reverent treatment, and exhausted from returning the favor. 

Gladio smiled lazily, nuzzling Ignis’ shoulder. “You need some rest.” He himself was yawning, the sun long gone. 

Ignis let himself be led to his bed, where Gladio lay beside him. He tucked Ignis against his chest and ran a hand through his soft, tawny hair. He absently stroked Ignis’ side, up and down soothingly, never going past his still clothed hip. 

“When I wake, will you still be here?” Ignis’ eyes were heavy and tired, but still he watched Gladio’s face, afraid that if he looked away he would disappear. 

“Hell yeah I will be,” Gladio readily whispered, “This isn’t a dream, Iggy. Go to sleep, and when you wake up we can pick up where we left off.” The sultry promise was enough to get Ignis to relax and drift off, thankful for this first night of many at Gladio’s side. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's more happiness in store for these two :) They've suffered enough.


	8. Sealing the Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Ignis and Gladio are officially dating, they want to take the next step in their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now the smut we've all been waiting for!

For the first time in a long while, Ignis felt truly alive. His arm was fully healed within a few days - partially thanks to Gladio keeping him busy while he recovered, and in part to the healing magics he channeled when he wasn’t distracted by his new lover. Regis had explicitly ordered him to not work until he was cleared by a physician and assigned Gladio to look after him. 

Ignis wondered if the king knew more than he was letting on, but he was grateful all the same. The days he’d spent secluded in his apartment with Gladio had been paradise. Even now as he strode through the Citadel halls, Ignis could feel the ghostly heat of Gladio’s touch like delicious burns that refused to heal. 

As if summoned by Ignis’ thoughts, Gladio rounded the corner, a predatory light in his golden eyes. Ignis didn’t slow, but he did surreptitiously glance around to see if they were alone. Gladio’s broad smile signaled to him that they were, and the next thing Ignis knew he was pressed against the wall in the nearest alcove, and Gladio filled his senses. 

It had been like this since they’d returned to their posts, stealing kisses in empty halls and closets, and desperately groping through layers of clothes that were too constricting. These brief meetings were enough to get Ignis through the day, but it was quickly becoming not enough to keep him satisfied. 

Ignis ran his thumb over Gladio’s scar, trailing down his brow and cheek in a way that made Gladio pause, a question in his eyes. Ignis looked up at Gladio through his lashes and the barest of smirks tugged at the corners of his mouth. “This makes you look quite dangerous, mysterious even. I rather like it.” 

Gladio chuckled darkly, the sound warm and vibrant as it reverberated between them. “Since you like it so much, maybe I need a few more.” He kissed Ignis again, lightly biting the strategist’s lower lip. Ignis stifled a groan and surrendered to Gladio for a few moments longer.

All too soon they pulled apart, breathless and flustered. Through the thrill of possibly getting caught like this, Ignis could see the deepened longing in those amber pools. Ignis could feel it in the heightened ferocity of Gladio’s kisses, the way he hungrily tugged at Ignis’ hips. They were both ready for more. All he needed to do was ask.

After they smoothed their clothes and tousled hair, they went their separate ways. Ignis smiled to himself and counted down the hours until he’d be back in his apartment with Gladio. He had plans for tonight, and he was eager to see them through.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Hey, Ignis! Gladio!” Prompto’s voice carried easily to the door where Ignis and Gladio entered, and he waved excitedly. Noctis raised a hand in greeting as well, a barely concealed look of satisfaction on his face when he spied Gladio’s arm around Ignis’ shoulders. 

“It’s good to see you back on your feet, Specs.” The prince’s words were casual, but his eyes belied just how happy he was to see his oldest friend well again. Now that things had calmed down, and there was no evidence of a follow up attack, the group was free to go about their lives. This meant they could resume their weekly meetings at the diner. 

“It is good to be back,” Ignis nodded, pushing up his glasses and involuntarily glancing at Gladio. As much as he wanted to be discreet, he couldn’t help the looks that passed between them. He was so undeniably drawn to him that it took great effort to defy the magnetism of his presence.

As they sat, Prompto was practically buzzing with excitement. He whispered something to Noctis and the prince’s face lit up with a smug smile. “Looks like you two finally stopped tiptoeing around each other.” 

Ignis raised his eyebrows at that and blinked once very slowly. “So you did know.”

Noct’s eyes flitted to Gladio, filled with amusement. “You could say that.” Ignis didn’t miss the look that passed between them, and decided he would ask Gladio another time. “I’m happy for you. But,” Noctis crossed his arms, all mock seriousness, “If you two start acting too cutesy, we’re gonna have to set some boundaries.” 

Gladio grinned, pulled Ignis close, and kissed his temple, skewing Ignis’s glasses in the process. “What, ya mean like this?” Ignis righted his glasses and narrowed his eyes at Gladio, both pleased and uncomfortable with these antics in public.

Noctis rolled his eyes, not even rising to Gladio’s teasing. Gladio just laughed. “You’re just jealous, kid.” 

At that Noctis straightened, and a sly smile slowly spread across his face. “Not at all,” he replied coolly, reaching for Prompto and turning to kiss the blonde square on the mouth. Prompto went rigid and his bright blue eyes were wide, but he didn’t pull away. The kiss was quick, but firm and certainly enough to stun both Gladio and Ignis. 

Noctis leaned back and draped an arm over Prompto’s shoulders, obviously pleased with himself. Prompto was smiling nervously, his freckled cheeks flushed crimson. “I guess everything’s out in the open now, huh?” The blonde’s crystalline blue eyes skittered from Ignis’ face to Gladio’s as they both processed what they just saw. 

Gladio recovered first, a bellowing laugh erupting from him, causing people to turn. “Well, it looks like we weren’t the only ones to finally get our shit together, Iggy. Good for you,” Gladio reached across the table and ruffled both Noctis and Prompto’s hair. 

Ignis didn’t respond with cautions or concerns about duty like Noctis had thought. He didn’t even mention what Regis might think of the situation. Instead, the strategist just nodded and smiled, wishing them both the best. 

It was Noctis’ and Prompto’s turn to turn to their friends in confusion. “So you both knew, too?” 

Gladio nodded. “It was kinda obvious.”

Ignis shook his head, replying matter of factly. “No, but it doesn’t surprise me with how much you two have in common and how much time you spend together. Regardless, it seems we’ve all found something... valuable.” He glanced sidelong at Gladio and felt a flush creep up his neck. He cleared his throat and looked back to the others. “Now that all of that is out of the way, why don’t we go ahead and eat?

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Later that evening, Gladio arrived to Ignis apartment with an exquisite bottle of red wine and an appetite for more than dinner. As he watched Ignis in the kitchen, Gladio’s heart sounded several loud beats at the sight of his boyfriend - a thought that he was still getting accustomed to. The aroma of succulent anak steaks neatly plated beside sauteed vegetables was tantalizing, but Gladio was drawn in by the look of intense focus and pride on Ignis face more than anything.

“Just in time,” Ignis beamed as he noticed Gladio over his shoulder. There was a brightness to Ignis’ eyes that Gladio missed, and the restored spring in his step heartened the Shield. Ignis took the bottle from Gladio’s hands, making an appreciative sound. 

“Any special occasion I should know about?” Ignis’ quirked a sly smile at Gladio as he grabbed glasses for them and poured.

“Every time I get to see you is a special occasion,” Gladio responded coolly, nothing but honey in his words and eyes.

“Careful with that gilded tongue of yours, Gladio,” Ignis cautioned, a playful tone lifting his words, “Else you might find yourself running out of complements and sweet nothings to ply me with.”

“Trust me,” Gladio’s voice was a seductive rumble that had Ignis nearly shivering with how delightful it sounded. “I’ll never run out of sweet talk when it comes to you.” 

Ignis let his eyes roam over Gladio, thinly veiled desire in his gaze. “I suppose we’ll just have to see, won’t we?”

Of course the meal was cooked to perfection, and they ate contentedly, sipping their wine and talking quietly. There were renovations being made to the Citadel’s training arena to accommodate the new recruits and refugees that had enlisted in the army’s ranks, and there were motions from the council to reevaluate and restructure the placement program for those who had migrated to Insomnia. 

Though it might have seemed boring to outsiders, these were all good signs that the king and his court were doing what they could to integrate everyone into Insomnian life, and it gave them hope. The entire meal was undercut by a lovely tension flowing between them. Every look was met with mirrored intensity, and soon Ignis knew it was more than the wine suffusing him with heat.

With how close they were sitting, Gladio’s knee often brushed up against Ignis’, and his large hands ventured to creep up along the strategist’s thighs. By the time they began to clear the table, Ignis’ blood was thrumming with yearning. He was so distracted while doing the dishes that he accidentally sprayed water onto Gladio’s shirt, leaving a large sopping circle on his chest. 

Gladio laughed and Ignis’ hands stilled as the Shield reached for the hem of his shirt. “If you wanted me to take it off, all you had to do was ask.” Slowly, he peeled the fabric up and away and Ignis dried his hands, eager to feast with his fingers as well as his eyes. 

Ignis reached, but his hands only hovered over Gladio’s body, feeling the warmth radiating from him. All at once what he wanted flashed in his mind, and he nearly lost his nerve. Some days he still had to remind himself that he wasn’t dreaming, and that he deserved every second with Gladio, every ounce of love this man had so willingly given him.

“Gladio, I…” Ignis chewed the inside of his cheek and turned away when he flushed in embarrassment. How exactly did one ask to be taken to bed? 

Gladio wrapped his arms around Ignis’ waist and pulled him against his bare chest. He kept one arm firmly around Ignis’ torso and left the other roam over the smaller man’s body. His calloused fingers trailed up Ignis’ side, across his chest, and up to his cheek. Ignis shook, ever so slightly, and Gladio noticed.

“What is it?” Gladio tucked his head next to his beloved’s and whispered, “You don’t have to be afraid. You can tell me anything, everything. I’m here. I’m not going anywhere unless you want me to.” 

“I’m not afraid,” Ignis tensed, his skin prickling in delight where Gladio’s hands went, making it difficult to concentrate. “I want you, Gladio.” His words were heavy with meaning, and Gladio knew exactly what Ignis was asking of him. Fire lanced through Gladio, a hot pillar straight through his core, and Ignis could feel him harden in response to his request. Ignis’ own manhood throbbed in response, knowing he’d soon see  _ all _ of Gladio.

Gladio brushed a soft kiss below Ignis’ ear and felt him tense, a small gasp escaping from perfect lips. “You like that, huh?” Ignis could feel Gladio smile against his neck and unconsciously tilted his head to give him better access. “Yes,” he breathed, eager for Gladio to devour him and unsure of how to ask. 

Words weren’t necessary. Gladio took his cue and nuzzled Ignis’ neck, inhaling deeply. He’d never tire of the unique blend of scents: the crisp and clean smell of pressed clothes, the alluring sandalwood and oak of his cologne, the delicious bouquet of his skin. Each kiss was soft and deliberate. Gladio was intent on taking his time and somehow made each press of his lips feel like the first and last, making Ignis acutely aware of each moment stretching out for the two of them. Each heartbeat was a blessed eternity, a gift of bliss that enveloped them both.

Ignis almost didn’t notice when Gladio began to undo the top buttons of his shirt because the bigger man was lightly dragging his tongue over the shell of Ignis’ ear. He was painfully aware of the pressure of his arousal protesting against his pants and had never thirsted for relief in his life as much as he did now. 

Ignis snaked an arm up and around the back of Gladio’s neck and threaded his fingers through his thick hair, turning his head to catch Gladio in a fervent kiss. Gladio responded eagerly, his lips meshing against Ignis’ instantly, moving with purpose and leaving Ignis dizzy with want. 

Shrugging out of his opened shirt, Ignis turned to face Gladio and wrapped both his arms around the Shield’s neck, ravenous for more fervent kisses. Gladio obliged, a low rumble in his chest that built into an unabashed groan when Ignis sucked on his lower lip. Gladio hoisted Ignis up around his hips and carried him to the bedroom. With Ignis’ legs wrapped tightly around Gladio’s waist, Gladio was tempted to take Ignis right there on the kitchen counter. 

Instead he exercised what little self restraint he had left and maneuvered through the apartment, careful to not bump into anything as his mouth never left Ignis’ body. Once he set Ignis down, he held those pale, slender wrists above the strategist’s head and pressed, asking him silently to stay put. Ignis nodded, his emerald eyes half-lidded as he watched Gladio begin to drift lower. 

Gladio’s movements were unhurried, at odds with the wild light in his amber eyes. With deft fingers he had Ignis’ belt, buttons, and zipper undone and he was painstakingly tracing every line of Ignis’ abdomen with the tip of his tongue. His head dipped lower and lower until he grazed his teeth along Ignis’ hip bones, making Ignis squirm with anticipation. 

All the while, small gasps escaped from Ignis’ parted lips, his cheeks flushed and muscles taut and expectant. In one swift motion, Gladio had Ignis’ pants off and beheld the full glory of the man laying before him. As Gladio’s lips ghosted down Ignis’ thigh, his warm breath tantalizing and maddening, Ignis could see those golden eyes eclipsed by pupils dilated with years of unmet longing. 

Ignis shuddered and bit back a cry as Gladio lapped at his weeping head, precum beading and dripping in obscene amounts down to his balls. Whatever fire had been there before multiplied hundreds of times over, his nerves and blood molten with Gladio’s mouth lazily and mercilessly teasing him. 

Control slipping, Ignis tried and failed to conceal the moan tearing at his throat. “Don’t hold back, Iggy. Let me hear you,” Gladio purred from between his legs. Whether Ignis wanted to or not, there was no stopping the wanton noises and pleas rising from his lips now, not with Gladio’s tight lips wrapped around him so perfectly, not with his strong, broad tongue massaging up and down his shaft. 

Whatever Gladio was doing, Ignis never wanted him to stop. On the edge and too far gone from his senses, Ignis found himself giving in to his primal instincts and bucked his hips up, begging for more. Gladio slowed and firmly held Ignis in place, giving him no quarter. 

There was a mischievous smirk on Gladio’s face, his lips glistening with Ignis’ juices. “Patience, baby. It’ll be worth it. Just trust me and let me work on you.” Ignis didn’t have a chance to form a reply as Gladio began to casually, every so slowly take Ignis all the way into his mouth. When his head hit the back of Gladio’s throat it took everything he had not to erupt right then and there. The sight of Gladio swallowing him whole so effortlessly was so scandalously divine that Ignis wanted to etch it into his memory for eternity. 

Gladio hummed contentedly, nuzzling the perfectly trimmed bush at the base of Ignis’ cock and the tiny vibrations sent shocks from Ignis’s core to every extremity. He wouldn’t last much longer, not with the silken heat from Gladio’s mouth coaxing him to completion so tenderly. 

Ignis was trembling now, desperately trying to hold on for both his and Gladio’s sake. Only when Ignis shot Gladio a look of warning did the Shield pick up the pace, sucking and stroking Ignis exquisitely, his tongue dancing behind sealed lips. Ignis cried out as release ripped through him, rattling down every nerve toward his center. He could feel Gladio swallowing his seed with greedy gulps, easily drinking every drop as if he were a parched traveler in the desert. 

For a few moments, it was all Ignis could do to lay still and breathe shallowly. Gladio crawled up the bed and lay beside Ignis, propping himself up on one arm. His smile was infectious and Ignis couldn’t help but to mirror it around his panting. 

Gladio traced Ignis’ shoulder and bent his head to kiss the scar there, his lips trailing up to Ignis’ neck. Gladio’s stubble scraped against the flushed skin of Ignis’ throat, breathing new life to the embers still glowing within Ignis. “You’re unbelievably hot.  _ Especially  _ when you let loose like that.” 

Ignis’ response was to shoot Gladio a voracious look as he began to remove Gladio’s pants with dexterous fingers. “I’d like to return the favor.” Without waiting to remove Gladio’s remaining garments completely, Ignis reached into the Shield’s jeans to wrap a slender hand around the proud erection. Gladio threw his head back against the pillows as Ignis straddled his thighs and ravished Gladio with his mouth. 

Starting at Gladio’s neck, Ignis alternated between lightly sucking and swiping his tongue across swathes of Gladio’s skin. Ignis drew out every flick of his tongue against Gladio’s dark, tight nipples and savored every sound the Shield made. Ignis ventured to graze his teeth against the nubs and was more than please when Gladio’s back arched up toward the sensation. Soon, Ignis had him spouting a steadily growing stream of obscenities and urges to keep going. 

Making Gladio writhe like this filled Ignis with a heady buzz, realizing just how much power he had over Gladio’s reactions. For as much as Gladio had given him, Ignis wanted to do so much more. When Ignis pulled at the edge of Gladio’s pants, Gladio raised his hips so Ignis could easily tug down his jeans, and Ignis admired the work of art that was Gladiolus Amicitia. 

Muscles undulated under Ignis’ touch, and the raw power of Gladio’s body made him positively ache for his lover all over again. Every inch of him was tanned, which told Ignis right away that Gladio was often out in the sun entirely naked. The thought of Gladio so brazenly soaking up daylight nude… Ignis vowed to see it for himself, and let the flames of his desire soar ever higher. 

Ignis descended, planting hot open mouthed kisses along Gladio’s rippling thighs. When he reached Gladio’s balls and gave them the same treatment, Gladio locked his legs around Ignis. “Fuck!” The exclamation was hissed through clenched teeth, and Gladio’s rapt expression spurred Ignis on. 

Tongue light and quick, Ignis traced his way up Gladio’s thick shaft, doubling back to follow veins back down to the base. When he reached to grasp Gladio lightly and laved Gladio’s head into his mouth, the Shield’s thighs tensed as he half growled half moaned. Gladio was heavy in Ignis’ mouth as their eyes locked and Ignis tried his best to copy the movements Gladio had made. Ignis made the mistake of trying to take Gladio in one mouthful, and knew he’d have to practice that before it came to him easily. 

Every now and then he alternated to licking and sucking Gladio’s balls, his lips popping off of Gladio’s leaking tip with a lewd slurp that left the bigger man twitching. “Iggy, please,” Gladio begged, his low voice straining, “Keep sucking me. Don’t stop.” His thick fingers threaded through Ignis’ soft, tawny hair as the strategist swallowed as much of Gladio as he could handle. Gladio ground out a litany of curses and praise as Ignis drove him to madness, slender hand pumping in time with every bob of his head. 

Though Ignis’ jaw ached, he would not relent, not until Gladio was satisfied and then some. “Like that, just like that. Oh  _ gods,  _ Ignis.” Gladio’s voice hitched and Ignis gave one last twist of his wrist and lash of his tongue, then Gladio was undone. Gladio watched in awe, his eyes glassy as Ignis swallowed as much of his seed as he could handle, then carefully licked Gladio clean of whatever he had missed. 

Ignis wasn’t done having his way with Gladio - not by a long shot. Seeing Gladio lose himself like that ignited something akin to addiction. He wanted to push Gladio’s boundaries of pleasure, wring more of those excited cries from him, and take everything Gladio was willing to give. 

As Gladio started to sit up, Ignis’ lips crashed into his own with a ferocity he hadn’t known he possessed. Gone was any hesitation or reservation of not knowing what he was doing. It didn’t matter - he’d figure it out as he went. 

Gladio grunted approvingly at Ignis’ fervor, at how the slender man on top of him aligned their hips and they rutted like animals against each other. Rough hands cupped Ignis’ backside, and the delicious friction between them increased, as if their skin had been electrified and each touch crackled and arced with lust. 

A thin sheen of sweat coated them both, their skin glistening as they breathed against each other’s mouths. Ignis’ eyes were hard and insistent, wordlessly demanding more. Gladio surged up and easily pinned Ignis beneath him, knowing instinctively what Ignis wanted. 

As always, Ignis was prepared. He’d long ago done his research on what it took for two men to be together comfortably, and reached into his bedside table drawer for a bottle of lubricant before Gladio could ask.

Gladio was dazzling, nearly glowing in the dim light. “You ready?” He pressed a slick, warm finger against Ignis’ opening and rubbed gently. 

Ignis nodded and gripped the back of Gladio’s neck, pulling him down to kiss him, their tongues tangling and searching. Gladio was pleasantly surprised when Ignis’ muscles pliantly parted for him. It didn’t take long at all for Ignis to relax until Gladio could easily work two then three fingers snugly inside him. Ignis must have practiced for him, and imagining his beloved fingering himself with Gladio in mind was dizzyingly erotic. Now Gladio to hurried, not wanting to deny either of them pleasure any longer. 

Once Gladio brushed against Ignis’ center with the tips of his fingers, he pulled his hand away and lined himself up at Ignis’ readied entrance, already twitching with anticipation. Emerald eyes glimmered and beckoned him, speaking volumes about the love they shared. Gladio eased himself into Ignis gently, sheathing himself in his lover entirely. 

Ignis gasped and sighed, wondering at how one person could fill another so perfectly, so marvelously. He hugged Gladio tightly against him as the Shield gently rocked his hips, sliding to and fro within his lover. Gladio braced himself with one arm and cupped Ignis’ cheek with the other. “You’re beautiful, and perfect. You’re everything good about this world.” 

Ignis struggled to form words as a feeling rose and swelled inside him, better than fine wine and poetry, more wondrous than the crescendo of a masterpiece. This was love, and this was Gladio. “And so are you. Perhaps -” Ignis’ breath caught as Gladio pressed into him, tenderly, that point inside him emitting golden light with every stroke, “Perhaps that’s why we found each other.” 

“Can’t say for sure.” Gladio leaned down and nipped Ignis’ ear, whispering, “But what I do know is I’m about to rock your world.” Gladio pulled out and slammed into Ignis with more force than before, and Ignis’ vision blurred, white bursts exploding across his sight.

“I’m counting on it.” Ignis managed between gasps. “I hope you’re not all talk, Gladio.”

Gladio grinned viciously at that, and hoisted Ignis up and into his lap. “Be careful what you wish for.” All Ignis could do was hold on for dear life as Gladio began to drum out a steady beat inside him. Ignis clung to Gladio’s shoulders, his head thrown back in ecstasy as the Shield pounded him delirious. Time ceased to exist as Ignis lost himself to Gladio’s love, eventually slamming down to meet Gladio’s thrusts with abandon. 

Ignis wanted to live in this feeling, this glorious place of light and all-consuming heat. Gladio locked eyes with Ignis, honey colored fire meeting sea green glass. Ignis could feel that peak rushing ever closer as he held Gladio tight. He leaned his forehead against Gladio’s his eyes screwed shut as an explosion of white hot fire erupted from his core.

Ignis cried out against Gladio’s neck and his shuddering, clenching muscles sending Gladio over the edge as well. With a few more frenzied thrusts Gladio roared with his thunderous climax, and together they collapsed into the sheets. 

For a while there was only their breathing in the warm silence, and the lay in a tangle of sweaty, sticky limbs. Gladio reverently touched Ignis’ face, and knew he would never get over how wonderful he looked in such a disarray. When Ignis opened his eyes, Gladio smiled tiredly, exhaustion tugging at his bliss filled mind. 

“I love you, Ignis Scientia.” Gladio whispered as he tucked Ignis against his chest. The phrase was more than just words - it was a promise. 

“And I love you, Gladiolus Amicitia.” Ignis nuzzled closer and breathed in their combined scent, finding comfort in the steel that lingered on Gladio’s skin. Neither missed the implied ‘forever’, and neither would forget this moment for as long as they lived.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even though this work is finished, I still plan on doing some one offs here and there.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos, suggestions are all appreciated!


End file.
